


Encampment Infant

by BBirdy



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Counselor Max, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Emotional Growth, Emotional Hurt, Ew, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Max (Camp Camp) is a Little Shit, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Modern Era, Mpreg, NOT MAXVID, Next Generation, Older Max (Camp Camp), Other, Troublesome Trio, dadvid, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-06 17:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 44,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBirdy/pseuds/BBirdy
Summary: David’s back was to him and he turned around, breaking into a bright smile. “Come on then. Let’s see how you look!”Why did I do this? Max thought. His chest ached, suppressing the sobs already building. Why did I think this could work? This is the last straw. He’s going to take one look and-Max stepped out, arms crossed over his stomach in one last-ditch effort to hide his stomach. “Please don't be mad. I didn't know how to...how to say.”David's face was unreadable. He walked to Max.





	1. Chapter One

The head cabin was the same as he remembered. The roof above had a slight concave turn, the bright green roof above had been redone, the bright metal shining in the weak spring sunlight. The smell of pine hung thick over everything, even inside. 

On the sidewall sat a row of chairs, only one of them full. In the far corner, a tall thin boy sat, a cerulean hoodie pulled far over his head. He slunk further down in his chair, one sunburned hand rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“You will not throw up at a job interview,” he mumbled. “You will not.” Across the mess hall, a door opened. It hadn’t been there the last time he’d been in this room. Must have been a new addition. 

From inside stepped a middle-aged man with shortly cut red hair, eyes downcast over a clipboard in his hands. There were now so many sun made freckles they couldn't be counted, face resting in a gentle smile. He looked up as he walked into the room, eyes crinkling from his bright white grin. “Hello there! You must be here for the camp counselor position.” He walked over swiftly, already holding out a hand. “My name is David, I’m acting camp director!”

The boy in the chair lifted his head, fists clenched and shaking in his hoodie pocket. “Hi, David. Um, you probably don’t remember me, it’s been about five years. I’m-”

“Max,” David’s face was blank. 

Max matched his expression of shock. He hadn’t thought David would have even tried to remember him the autumn he left. 

The camp counselors face broke into a bright smile. “It’s so good to see you, Max! It has been quite a long time and I would love to catch up, but I’m waiting for applicants for the counselor job.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Max said quickly. “I want to apply.”

“Really?” David froze once again, brightening almost instantly. “That is some great news, Max. Please come into my office.” He gestured the way with his clipboard. 

Letting him take the lead Max listened as David spoke. “Even though you are one of my past campers I’ll have you know I can’t have any bias.”

Max glanced back at the room behind him, hovering in the doorway. There was, of course, no one there. Turning his head back around he took a quick assessment of the room. It was small, a desk and a few chairs the only furniture. The walls still smelled slightly of new paint event with the scent of pine pervading. 

David gestured to the few small folding chairs before him. “Pick a seat.” He took his own and pulled a few papers to him. “Do you have a filled application and resume?”

Max pulled the folded papers from his pocket. The pink application form seemed brand new, smudged pen filling every inch, only a few creases in it. The resume, on the other hand, looked slightly more beaten. With rough edges and worn folds, it seemed to have a couple of stains in the corners. Max handed both papers over with a downcast expression. 

David looked them both over. 

“So,” he began. “First, it says here you aren’t going to be sixteen until nearly a month into camp. That is a,” he hesitated, “slight problem.”

Max felt his insides shrivel. “Why’s that?”

“Well to be a counselor proper you must be over eighteen, with the proper forms that allow you to be put in charge of children. The laws are very strict about that. We have however recently started a junior counselor program, but you must already be sixteen to enroll.”

He felt he couldn't breathe. Max clenched his hands, forcing himself to remain calm. “Please, I know I can do the job well, and from what I’ve seen it doesn't look like you have many applicants. I’ll work twice as hard, take on any chore. I have my learners permit for driving, it’ll only be a couple more weeks. At the very least I could drive the bus right?”

He tried to meet David’s eyes. It wasn’t the face he expected. Normally it would be a soft smile, a patient condescending smirk as whoever it was would just shake their head, sending him away. 

David, on the other hand, was positively beaming. “I’m glad to see you’ve finally got that good can do attitude. I will have to write to Mr. Campbell for permission but I’m sure we can find a place for you here.”

Max practically melted in relief. His shoulders dropped and he smiled weakly. “Thank you.”

“Now hold on,” David fished through his papers. “I do want to be sure you can do the jobs that I give you.”

He nodded firmly, straightening in his chair. 

“What other job experiences have you had?”

“I,” Max bit his lip. “I haven’t had any other traditional job experience. I’ve babysat, raked and mowed lawns but that’s more of an alpha-” he cut himself off sharply, moving on. “I work hard at whatever is put in front of me.”

“All right,” he made a note on the paper. “So what is it you’d like to get out of the experience?”

_ Not the truth _ , Max thought instantly.  _ You can’t tell him the truth about this. It’s too early _ . 

“I need a change of pace,” Max lied. “Just to have a little while to get stronger, get some fresh air and to get a more rounded work experience. I know this place is a good place to be for the summer,” he couldn’t quite keep a straight face. “If it is what you want to be doing.”

David shared his smile, a bit more wryly. 

“I’m glad to hear you’ve grown so much. I know Camp Campbell wasn’t the most positive experience for you a few years ago. Can I ask what changed your mind?”

_ Not the truth, _ Max’s thoughts echoed. 

“They say hindsight is twenty-twenty,” Max placed his sweaty palms on his pant legs. “And I think that camp was one of the best summers I’ve ever had. I got to know a lot more people and it’s where I remember having the most friends.”

David’s smile was soft. He could hardly believe the lanky child in front of him was the same tiny punk he’d known. 

“What is the kind of things you think are important to this establishment and workplace?” David asked, folding his hands on the desk. 

Max fiddled with the hem of his shirt, palm sweating. “From when I was a camper here I know you want all the kids to have a good time, to learn not just about whatever camp they sign up for but everything else too. You… you try to teach them more than just the physical stuff too. You want us, er, the campers to learn to like each other, care about each other. You want us, them to leave here a better person for having been here.”

David’s smile grew. “It really is incredible to see you, Max,” he stood. 

Max stood as well, heart thudding below his ribs. 

“Unfortunately I think you’re just too young. You obviously have an emotional connection to Camp Campbell and I think that’s wonderful. But because of that, I think you’d be more of a camper than a counselor. The kids wouldn’t be able to see you as a true authority figure.”

“David, please,” Max began. 

He held up a hand, face downcast. “I really am sorry Max. Come back next year and I’m sure I can find a place for you.”

“I don’t have time!” Max’s panic was mounting. “I don’t have any time David. My parents kicked me out! This is my last chance. I, I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

David froze, dumbstruck. “Your parents… what?”

Max was breathing hard. “They kicked me out. I don’t have anything left. I’m out of money. This was my last chance. I’m not old enough for any of the camps across the lake. I thought you might be able to help me. I just don’t know where else to turn.”

“Oh, Max…” David’s face was morphing into that sad expression, that awful understanding smile. 

Max looked down, frustrated. “Don’t. Don’t you pity me. What happened has happened. You can’t change that. I can work for myself. Just tell me if it’s even possible for me to get a job here.”

David sat on the corner of his desk. “I can do my best Max. I’ll call Mr. Campbell. If he agrees you can. But I make no promises.”

It was a chance at least. 

“Thank you,” Max folded his papers back up and headed for the door. 

“Wait!” David caught his arm. “Do you have anywhere you can stay for the night?”

“It’s pretty warm outside,” Max shrugged. “I still remember the woods pretty well. I’m sure I can find a place or-”

“Unacceptable,” David was shaking his head, usual smile returning. “You’ll stay in the counselor's cabin. If you’re going to work here you might as well have a bed here. You can turn in whenever you like.”

_ I will not cry _ , Max said violently in his head. “Sounds great. If it’s okay, I'd like to turn in now. I’m kinda beat. It was a long bus ride here.”

“All right! I’ll go have the Quartermaster whip us up something good for breakfast tomorrow then finish cleaning up. I’m sure I’ll have more eager applicants tomorrow morning!”

“Sure,” Max left the office, taking the door he knew led to the counselor's quarters. 

David’s happy whistle followed him down the creaky old hallway. 

The last time he’d walked the dusty passage he’d been carrying a very large porcupine. Gwen’s scream, following him back out. Max couldn't help a small grin at the memory. 

The small bedroom at the end of the hall had a few beds. There were two doors off the small room. One, he assumed, for female counselors and the other; a bathroom. He went to the bathroom first. 

The small room inside was somehow freezing. Max rubbed his arms, looking in the mirror. Dark hair spilled down over his face, too long, too shaggy. Bright blue eyes peered out from above dark-ringed bags. 

“I’m a raccoon, I knew it,” Max rubbed his face. “This is impossible. This has to be a dream.” Resting his elbows on the counter he pressed his hands to his face. “This is impossible,” he said again. 

He left the butterfly wings against his insides. Tugging off his sweater he hung it on the back of the door. Double-checking the lock he turned back to the door. Under the thin fabric of his t-shirt was a small bump, hardly noticeable to anyone not really looking for it. The shirt lifted slightly at the bottom, showing the small bump, hardly the size of a grapefruit under his skin. Still it swelled up, sticking out just over the button of his jeans. Max couldn’t help himself. Slowly he rested a hand over his navel, fingers starfished across the skin. Several butterfly kicks connected against his fingers, desperately reaching out for his touch. Max pulled away, his heart sinking. 

“This is your last chance,” he said aloud, unsure who exactly he was talking to; himself or the baby. “Never thought I’d end up back here. But here I am. Last chance,” he rubbed his head again. 

When Max stepped back out of the room he found David already tucking into his bed. He grabbed his sweater, crossing his arms. “What are you doing here?” Max asked quickly. “I thought you said you had stuff to do.”

“I finished!” David smiled brightly. “I thought we could have some time to talk before we turn in. I’d love to know what has been going on.”

His face was so innocent, so eager. Max could even tug one good memory, one happy time from his well of sorrow. “Not tonight David,” Max chose the bed furthest from his, hardly getting a chance to kick off his shoes before he curled up under the covers.

“You’re sure?” David laid down in his own bed, glancing over at Max.

“Yeah,” he pulled the covers up to his ears. 

David spoke earnestly. “Because if you want to talk. I mean, if you need to say anything about your parents…”

Max turned over, a pillow in his arm, still hiding his midsection. “What do you want me to say, David? Do you want me to weave you some sob story about why my parents couldn’t stand to look at me anymore? Do you want some tearful confession about how I’d do anything to change it?” Max swallowed his sorrow, only letting anger and frustration come forth. “Well, you won’t get it from me. I’ve been on my own for a few months now. I’m used to it. This is life and there’s nothing I can do to change it. I’ve got two years until I’m an adult. Come the start of school I can go to the state, get myself declared an emancipated teen. Then I can finish school, get a real job, move on from this utter nightmare.” He couldn’t help it. Tears were beginning to creep from the sides of his eyes. “Is that what you want to hear?”

“Oh Max,” David was sitting up now, eyes wide. 

He turned back over, hiding his sorrows. “It’s life. And in real life, you have to sleep. Goodnight David.”

“Goodnight Max,” David's voice was small. 


	2. Chapter Two

Light shone into the room when Max opened his eyes. Rubbing the sleep away he squinted to the black figure over him. “What’s going on?” Max mumbled, sitting up slowly. 

“Good Morning Junior Counselor!” David’s grinning face came into focus.

“What?” Max blinked, instantly awake. 

“Yep!” David clapped happily. “I just got off the phone with Director Campbell. He said, according to the rules, you  _ can _ be a Camp Counselor!”

Max thought he was going to melt with relief. “Really?”

“Absolutely,” David smiled. He sat on the edge of the bed. “You understand I still want you to work on getting your license of course. Once you go I can make sure you get a raise. For now, you’ll be getting the minimum. We have to see if you really know what you’re doing.”

Max had drowned him out, head in his hands, heart still thudding in his chest.

“Max?”

He looked up, smiling for the first time. “Thank you, David. Thank you so much.”

David patted his shoulder. “You’re very welcome Max. Come on, I know the Quartermaster has made the very best breakfast.”

Max stood, pressing his thighs together. “Um, bathroom first,” he felt his cheeks turn red as he waddled down to the restroom. One hand pressed onto the wall he relieved himself, glowering at his stomach. “Stop that. You’re going to make me pee myself.”

David rapped quickly on the door.

Max froze.“Yes?”

“Go ahead and meet me in the dining hall when you’re done!”

“Right,” Max moved to wash his hands. 

Walking out into the hall he took the small hall back to the kitchen, finding the door open. In the corner, David sat at a small card table set for three. Coffee, eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes stacked themselves sky-high. 

Stomach screaming at him Max slid into his seat without so much as a good morning and began digging in. 

Quartermaster walked through the room, eyeing the boy through a heavily wrinkled face. "The prodigal son returns."

Max hitched up an eyebrow. "So you do remember me?"

"Unfortunately."

"Unless you've come to bring me more bacon screw off," Max shoved more food into his mouth. 

"Max…" David warned. 

Flipping the QM off as he walked, grumbling, from the room Max grinned. "I tease with love," he bat his eyelashes at David, smirking."

David ate syrup-drenched pancakes, eyes narrowed if only for a moment. “So I thought today I can give you a quick tour of camp, just making sure you know the area. Then I can figure out some of the duties. It’s been me and the quartermaster for the last couple of days. I live nearby and I try to do basic maintenance but that’s beside the point. Anyway-”

Max tuned him out, finishing off three helpings before his pace began to slow. Deep inside his insides were clenching, less than happy with all the work they were now being put to. 

_ No, _ Max groaned.  _ You are going to keep everything down. You have to keep everything down _ . 

“Max?” 

He looked up quickly, fists clenched on his legs. “Yeah?”

“Are you feeling okay?”

He nodded slowly. “I’m fine, just fine. I’m just hungry.”

David grinned brightly. “I’m glad to hear it. You should get as much energy as you can. It’s going to be a busy day.”

Max began to slowly choke down the last of the orange juice, taking slow deep breaths. 

“Are you done?” David stood, picking up his own empty plate. 

“Yeah,” Max pushed himself upward, fingers shaking on the table. “What’s next?”

David took his plate, holding the messy pile in his arms. “First, let’s look through the older counselor uniforms. I’m sure we can find you something that will fit.”

“Can’t I just wear my jacket?” Max asked, worried. 

David laughed, standing up. “Of course not. If you’re going to be a counselor you’ll need to wear the uniform. 

“Right,” Max laughed nervously. He followed after David, hands in his pockets. Trying to stop the shaking in his hands he spoke. “So what’s the deal with Mr. Campbell? I thought you were the director?”

“Well,” David rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s complicated,” he rounded the corner, headed to the closet at the end of the hall. 

Max waited, knowing David couldn’t help himself. 

“You see,” David dug through his pockets for the right keys. “Camren Campbell is still technically the owner of Camp. But as he is currently-”

“Chucked in prison,” Max muttered under his breath. 

“Incarcerated,” David continued. “I am acting Director until he is released. I still like to call him every now and then, just for the big decisions.”

“He’s allowed phone calls?” Max leaned against the wall. 

“Not… not technically no. But you know the great Camren Campbell,” David brightened a fraction. “He always finds a way.”

“Riiiiight,” Max suppressed his smirk. 

“Here we are,” David threw open the door to the closet. 

Max almost gagged, bending over with hand over his nose. “Oh, god! It smells like a dead animal in there.”

David stepped into the cramped closet, turning on the light. “I think that’s a bit harsh Max. It’s just alpha pheromones. You must be used to the smell.”

Max turned up one watering eye. “How would I be used to that?”

David picked up a box, looking to him. “Aren’t you an alpha?”

He straightened, face dropping. “No,” Max shook his head quickly. “I’m not.”

“Beta then?”

Silence.

David felt his heart swelling, his ribs feeling too tight. Every protective urge in his body was moving. “Max, are you an Omega?”

“You didn’t specify what you wanted in the ad,” Max’s shoulders hunched. “So I didn’t think it was important.”

“Of course it doesn’t, not that it isn’t important, because, I mean it is,” David stumbled over his words. He took a slow deep breath. “On your application, it doesn’t matter. But I would have liked to know, so I make sure I don’t treat you improperly.”

“Are you saying you’d treat me different because of what I am?” Max glared up at him. 

“I’m saying that some actions would be inappropriate,” David amended. “For example, you are legally obligated to have your own room. And your calorie intake will be far different. Your workload is shifted, different chores,” he held up a hand to stop the protest. “I don’t mean that in any kind of prejudice Max. Alpha’s, even Beta’s are biologically disposed to be stronger physically. If I hadn’t known I could have given you a chore or duty that could have seriously injured you.”

Max felt his face burn. “So what? Do I, can I still keep the job?”

“Absolutely,” David said gently. “I can just change a few of your responsibilities. It shouldn’t have to change anything major.”

Max felt his heart still thudding in his throat. “But I get my own room?”

David pulled out a few more articles of clothing. “We can figure all that out later. First I want to find you a proper counselor uniform or two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to HeirofSlytherin for sending me happy comments and some awesome inspiration! You rock!
> 
> Please, anyone feel free to leave comments, I love to hear from you!


	3. Chapter Three

With a short nod, Max stood back to let David walk out, the large box in his arms. They walked in silence for a short moment, going to the large open room. David dropped the large box with a cough as it spewed dust. Max stepped forward, looking down into the camo colored clothing inside. 

“Once you choose a few pairs we can get them washed up.”

“Please tell me you have running water now,” Max begged. 

David laughed. “Yes. Last year actually. We had a fundraiser. It was fun we-” he cleared his throat when he saw the expression on Max’s face. “Right, later. But yes, we got a water tower, it collects rain. So while we can’t get very warm water it is clean. We shouldn’t drink it but we can have good showers and wash clothes.”

“Good,” Max relaxed. 

“It’s running a bit low as of late,” David began to pull out camp shirts. “So we can just run down to the lake.”

Max nodded, peering into the box. He had to stand on his tiptoes to see in. Even in his teens, Max was short. The top of his head didn’t even reach David’s shoulders. He made a face as the smell hit him again.

“I don’t know your sizes,” David dug through. “So I guessed. This should have a few different ones. They’re all unisex.”

“Which explains a lot,” mumbled Max.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Max crossed his fingers behind his back. 

David, as trusting as always, simply smiled. “Here we are,” he pulled out a couple pairs of shorts. 

Max glanced at the size and shook his head, reaching in for two larger pairs. 

“Surely those are too big for you,” David offered the smaller ones. 

“I, um,” Max tucked the bigger ones under his arms. “No. These should fit just fine.” 

David continued to dig. “If you’re sure. Here’s a belt in any case.” He offered the leather strap. Max took it anyway. 

“Where should I change?” Max said, holding the smelly bundle in his arms. 

“Let’s go back to the bedrooms,” David said, taking the box with. “You can change in the bathrooms and I can dig out the cleaners.”

Max lead the way back down the hall, locking himself in to change. He hung his hoodie on the back of the door. Carefully he picked up the first shirt between thumb and forefinger, taking a small sniff. He was almost sick all over again. The shirt was so thickly scented with Alpha sweat. The smell somehow reminded him simultaneously of gym class and an overly chlorinated swimming pool. 

Feeling more disgusting now than ever he tugged the shirt over his head, tugging the tight hem down. It clung to his skin. Max fought a moment before he realized the shirt was never going to go past his belly button. 

“Great” he glared at himself in the mirror. After a moment he tugged it off, trying a larger size. The neck of the shirt hung around his shoulders, the midsection still pulling. 

Looking down to his stubborn stomach he poked the taut skin. “I hate you,” he mumbled. It was, unfortunately, the largest size he’d taken. Maybe he’d have more luck with the pants. 

This time he went for larger first. 

Letting out all his breath he pulled the button tight. The zipper pulled closed, fabric crushing his hips and under-belly. The pants hung almost to his knees, leaving his thin legs looking more like bird legs. Face red, knowing it was the best he could do Max peered out the door.

“D-David?” Max cursed silently. He couldn’t waver now. 

David’s back was to him and he turned around, sun-bleached cleaner bottles in both hands. His face broke into a bright smile. “Come on then. Let’s see how you look!”

_ Why did I do this? _ Max thought. His chest ached, suppressing the sobs already building.  _ Why did I think this could work? This is the last straw. He’s going to take one look and-  _

Max stepped out, arms crossed over his stomach in one last-ditch effort to hide himself. “Please don't be mad. I just, I didn't know how to...how to say.”

David set the soap down, face unreadable. He walked to Max. 

Not daring to meet his gaze Max looked to the floor. There was a pressure twisting itself tighter in his chest. Then there was a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay Max,” David said gently. 

Max shook his head, hair falling in his face. He had to be lying. How could this be okay?

“It is, it really is.” the senior counselor pulled him to the edge of the bed. “I started to put it together from the moment you arrived.”

Max’s eyes were burning, peeking up through dark curls. 

David’s smile was kind and sincere. “You really are pregnant then?”

The sob built in him and Max had to swallow before he could speak. “Y-Yes.”

“How far along are you?” David had his hand on Max’s knee, his warm palm against the clammy skin.

“Twenty four weeks,” Max whispered. 

David nodded, pressing his hand down. “Okay. Then-”

“Why?” Max’s eyes burned, throat tight. “Why aren't you mad at me?” He couldn't understand the calm. Panic welled as quickly as the tears. “How don’t you hate me?”

“How could I hate you?” David turned to Max. “You were scared. You came to me for an opportunity, a chance. I still want to give you that chance. For you,” he paused. “And for your baby.”

Max burst into tears, dropping his head into his hands. 

“What’s wrong?” David asked, alarmed. 

“I-I don’t know,” Max wiped at his face quickly. “I’m just all weepy.”

“Hormones?”

“No!” Max flushed, crossing his arms. “I’m just,” he gave David a quick glance, “I’m just relieved. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I mean it,” Max said firmly. “Thank you.”

David hesitated, biting his lip. “I have one more question for you Max. Your parents,” he took a slow breath. “Did they know about the baby?”

“Why do you think they kicked me out?” Max stood, determined to rein in his emotions.

“That’s…” David tried to quell his horror. Over a hundred kids had come and gone, he’d seen them all, learned their story, met their parents, or guardians. He’d met adopted kids, abused kids, neglected kids and everything in between. But everyone had someone who loved them, someone to go, a friend or a grandparent. This was new. Never had a child, one of his beloved campers come to  _ him _ as a final desperate plea. 

He cleared his throat, suddenly finding his own heart pulled tight. 

“It is what it is,” Max wiped his face. “I’ll deal. I told you. Once school starts, once I’m sixteen I’ll go to the state, be declared an emancipated teen.”

“But you turn sixteen in a few weeks. Can’t you do it then?”

Max placed a hand on his swollen belly. “I’ll be in the third trimester by then. I’ll have no way to prove I can take care of myself, let alone a baby. I’ll figure out everything to do with them, then I can take care of myself.”

“And what are you going to do about the baby?”

Max looked down, making a slow circle across the skin with his index finger. “I don’t know. When I was on the streets I thought about adoption. But now, with a real job, something I can save up with, I don’t know.”

“Do you think you might keep-”

“I don’t know!” Max interrupted quickly. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. For now, for now, I’ll work, I’ll save. Then I can decide. I still have time.”

“Okay Max,” David stood. “Come on,” he stifled a laugh. “Those clothes won’t fit you at all. I’m sure we can find some better ones.”

Max nodded, giving him a watery smile. 

“Then,” David clapped his hands. “We have a lot to get ready before camp starts!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for everything! Comments are my favorite thing and I love replying to them.


	4. Chapter Four

Max stepped out into the main hall, rubbing his eyes. Having taken an early night just after dinner he was groggy though exhaustion still pulled at him. 

The light in the kitchen shone faintly and he moved to it.

“QM?” Max opened one eye.

“Nope,” David leaned back in his chair. He wore a long nightshirt that looked far too much like a dress to Max. Firmly keeping his eyes navel level and above he spoke. “What are you doing up? What time even is it?”

“I can never sleep the night before camp,” he smiled warmly. 

“Ugh,” Max shook his head. “Where do you even get all your energy?”

“Well balanced diet and doing the job I love more than anything in the world,” David didn’t speak with his normal enthusiasm, catching Max off guard. The words were rehearsed, known by heart. And yet he meant every single word.

Max tilted his head. “Seriously? How do you love this camp so much? It’s just a ploy set up by a rich idiot to get more money. You know that right?”

“That’s what you don’t get Max,” David stood, setting down his cup. “Once Mr. Campbell loved this camp. That love faded but I know, as love as someone loves this place, it will continue to be a good thing for every child who comes through here. I mean, you came back.”

“Yeah, well, I’m a land whale with no future,” Max rubbed his spine. 

“Give it time,” David stretched slowly, bones popping. “You’ll learn to love it here.”

Max groaned. 

“Are you okay?” David spun around. 

Max glared at him with the utmost jealousy. “How do you pop your back that well? I would kill to do that!” 

“Are you in pain?”

“Constantly,” Max threw his arms into the air. “I feel like I’m lugging around a boulder strapped to my gut.”

David’s brows met in the middle. “You didn’t tell me anything about this.”

“It’s supposed to be normal isn’t it?” Max pouted. “Just aches and pains until…” He stopped, unable to properly get his mind around it all. 

“I suppose it is. I’ve never thought much about kids before camp ages.”

“Really?” Max dropped his chin in his hand. “You seem like the guy who’d want fifteen kids before the age of forty.”

David opened a cupboard absently. “That might be difficult as I’m nearly thirty as have never had a serious relationship.”

“Really?” Max asked again. 

Nodding thoughtfully David brought down a box of instant cocoa. “It has never been a priority. While I love children I have never felt the need to have my own.” He offered Max a packet. “Would you like some?”

“Yeah, sure.”

David pulled out a new mug. “In any case, why would I need my own kids? The camp is my family. Kids come and go and I get to see hundreds grow up, become their best selves. Isn’t that a worthy goal?”

“I guess so,” Max leaned back in his chair, a hand rubbing slow circles into his lower belly. 

Pouring the boiling water into the cups David grabbed two spoons. “What about you?”

Max cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

“While I don’t believe you planned this particular set of events what had you imagined for your future?”

Snorting Max sat straighter. “I’m fifteen. My  _ future _ plans didn’t even stretch to prom night.”

“You must have had some inclination of what you wanted to do with your life.”

Max shook his head. “Not really. My parents wanted me to be a dentist or a doctor or something. I guess I always assumed I’d just go to college for that, not that I could’ve ever done it.”

“You’re a bright kid Max, don’t count yourself out.” David grabbed two spoons. 

“Doesn’t matter now,” Max shook his head. “I’m probably not going to even be able to pass high school, let alone get into any college.”

"Don't count yourself out. You're a bright kid."

Max shrugged. "My ex didn't agree."

Face falling a fraction David pursed his lips. 

"Doesn't matter now…" Max repeated, seemingly a mantra. 

David sunk back into his chair, pushing the mug and instant cocoa package to him, breaking the teen out of his trance. “So what is your plan now?”

“Haven't decided,” Max held to the packet. “I still don’t know… with the kid and everything. There’s too much in the air.”

“If there’s anything I can do for you don’t hesitate to ask,” David said gently. “I mean it. No matter if you keep them or no. If you stay local I can give you recommendations, make sure you get a good job in town. And it’s always nice to have an extra hand around summertime.”

Max swallowed hard, emotions in the air. “You don’t have to-”

“I  _ want _ to.”

Wiping at his face quickly Max swigged his cup, forgetting it was only boiling water. Spitting it back out he fanned at his mouth, tears of a different nature spilling down his cheeks. “Hot, hot, hot.”

Struggling not to laugh David grabbed an ice cube. “Here.”

Gasping for air Max stuck the ice cube in his mouth. 

David took the cup back, stirring in his the instant mix as well as his own. 

Max stuck out his tongue, panting. “Ow.”

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah. That was dumb. Stupid pregnancy brain.”

“Be careful,” he slid back the cup. “Want marshmallows?”

“I’m good,” Max sipped it. Lost in thought for several minutes he finally put it down. “David… what are we telling the kids about the baby?”

David stopped, his mouth opening like a fish out of water. “You know I’m not entirely sure.”

“That’s…” Max considered. “Maybe we just shouldn’t, for now at least.”

“You should never lie to children.”

“It’s not lying,” Max rubbed the back of his neck. “Not if we just don’t say anything. Just, let them figure it out.”

David pursed his lips, obviously less than thrilled by the concept. “Max-”

Twisting in his chair Max tried to pop his stiff joints, whimpering as his muscles pinched. 

“Are you okay?” David was at his side in less than a second, eyes the size of dinner plates. 

“Fine,” Max rubbed at the twinging area. “I’m just… it hurts,” he cast his gaze down, pouting. 

“I am trained in every subject offered at Camp Campbell,” David spoke slowly. 

“So?”

“There is a massage therapy camp.”

Max raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“I can’t promise a full recovery but with the stress, you’ve been dealing with it should do something.”

Battling with both temptation and a swollen pride Max deflated. “That sounds great.”

David smiled brightly. “Hoodie off.”

Max struggled a moment, peeling the worn hoodie off his nightshirt. 

“I don’t think lying down would be best,” David considered, ignoring Max’s snort. “turn around, lean against the back of the chair.”

With some shuffling Max did as he was told, chin resting on his crossed arms, the thin spokes of the chair digging into his forearms. 

David crouched to reach the bony spine, starting just above his hips and massaging in slow firm circles. 

“Holy shit,” Max sighed, dropping his forehead on his arms. 

“I will allow you that one, considering these knots, but I don’t want any of that language around the children.”

“Mhmm,” Max said breathlessly, “You got it.”

David chuckled, slowly getting rid of all the swelling knots along the boy’s spine. 

Max made little noise, practically falling asleep where he was. 

Standing back David scooped up the jacket and offered it forward. “I think that’s the best I can do for now.”

“Thanks,” Max took it back, stretching slowly, his lids heavy now. Sleepily he tugged the hoodie back over his head, the hem getting stuck above the small swell of his stomach. 

“I think you may need to update your wardrobe soon,” David offered. 

With a sharp pull, Max got the hem down. “I know it’s old but it's- I don’t want to throw it out yet.” 

“At the very least you have it let out a little,” David pulled a tiny paring knife from the drawer. “It’s no stitch picker but I think I can give you a couple more inches from the seems.”

“Really?”

“I told you I was trained in every area of camp.” David began to undo the side seem, moving Max’s arm. 

“Do you ever think you might be overqualified for this job?”

“Why would you say that?” David brushed the stray threads into the garbage deftly. 

“No reason,” Max shook his head, shifting in the extra space given him. “I’m going back to bed.”

“Sleep well Max,” David placed both empty chocolate mugs into the trash can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing support. I love replying to any and all comments!


	5. Chapter Five

“Are you ready for the first day?” David swung the door open, face washed and his usual bright grin firmly in place.

“Kill me now,” Max turned over, pressing his pillow over his face. 

“That’s not a go-getter attitude,” David plucked the pillow from his arms. “Come on Max. Get dressed. The campers will be here in a couple of hours and I want to be sure everything is set up for orientation.”

Max groaned, sitting up straighter. “Can’t I just stay here? I can help set up from inside?” 

David walked to the windows. “Now Max, you told me you were going to work hard at this position. I need you to make sure you keep that promise.”

With an almighty heave, he sat up, a hand to his stomach. “Fine,” he mumbled. “I’m up, I’m up.”

“That's the spirit!” David threw open the curtains, sunlight falling directly into his eyes. 

“Close it!” Max was on his feet in a minute, closing the bright light out. 

David pursed his lips. “Sunshine is good for you Max.”

Through red watering eyes, the teen glared at his elder. “Give me ten minutes to wake up. And please let my room remain my only safe haven from sunstroke. This is all I ask.”

David took a step back. “All right Max. Quartermaster is starting on lunch already. We want to be sure our campers aren’t hungry when they arrive.”

Max took a deep breath, feeling his insides flip. “Wh-What’s lunch?”

“First I think you’d like breakfast. I’m sure we have leftover lasagna in the fridge.”

His gut twisted tighter. “David, what’s for lunch?”

“Tuna fish sandwiches!” David smiled. 

“Oh god,” Max pushed passed him to the bathroom, only just managing to make it to the toilet before the remainder of last night’s dinner reappeared. 

Holding his nose David moved into the bathroom, opening the window. “Again Max?”

“You say that like I have a choice,” Max dry heaved into the toilet. 

Tip-toeing back past him David stood in the door. “Maybe we skip breakfast then?”

Max took several deep breaths. “Coffee. Black. No sugar. I’ll be fine.”

“Right,” David bit his lip, still nervous. 

He gestured the director away. “Go,” Max wiped his mouth, standing on shaking legs. “Go prepare your first-day extravaganza or whatever it was.”

David brightened instantly. “Right!” 

Max heard his footsteps, practically bounding away. Once he was sure he was alone he leaned back against the cold tile wall, pressing his bare arms against them. His warm skin made a condensation ring around his figure. Max took several deep breaths, his eyes pressed closed. 

“I thought this was supposed to end after a few months,” he mumbled. “Why won’t this stupid nausea end?”

He washed off as best he could, pulling on his counselor uniform. Over top of the utterly ridiculous shorts and happy tree shirt, he pulled on the oversized sweater. It snugly nestled around his arms, stitches pulling around his stomach. It seems the altering hadn’t been quite enough. 

“Great,” he muttered, rubbing at his back. “Hey David?” he walked into the mess hall. “Where’s sewing camp set up?”

“I don’t think there is a sewing camp,” David mused aloud, setting out the plates. 

“Seriously?” Max raised an eyebrow, grabbing the utensils from the small cart. “We have fencing, first aid, and fu- freaking,” he amended, “knives but there isn’t a sewing machine?”

David grabbed the plastic bag of cups. “I never said there wasn’t a sewing machine. But I think it’s a part of the arts and crafts camp.”

“Of course,” Max set down the plastic forks. “Any chance I could use it?”

“You’ll have to ask our crafters once they get here!” David said brightly. “Unless you’re going to make a great gift for them,” he winked. 

Max sent him only a withering glare. “No. I think I’ll have to sew in another panel in the back of my hoodie. The stitch picking wasn’t quite enough. It’s still too small.”

David’s grin faltered. “Oh. I see. Maybe we could go into town and get you a new one.”

“I don’t need a new one,” Max crossed his arms stubbornly. “I can fix this one.”

“If you’re sure,” David said. “You can use it tonight after orientation.”

“Okay,” Max gave in, finishing setting up the tables. “By the way where’s my-”

“Your coffee is in the kitchen,” David moved to grab the broom. 

Max smiled in spite of himself. “Thank you.”

“Could you take the cart back to the kitchen when you go?” David said in response.

“You got it.”

* * *

“All done!” David looked over the sparkling clean main hall, the gardened and organized front lawn. “All that’s left is to get the flag up.”

“Did it already,” Max walked past with yet another cup of coffee. 

“What?”

David darted out of the room, looking up the flagpole. His heart pounded, expecting to find his underwear strung up, or worse, the flag upside down. But there it was, flying in the faint breeze, washed and pressed. He slapped a hand over his chest. 

“Oh, Max it’s perfect.” He slung an arm around the teen’s shoulders.

“Do you really think so little of me?” he raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

David opened his mouth, struggling to find the right words. “Well it’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just.”

“Breathe, Davey,” Max rolled his eyes. “There’s three more months for pranks.”

David felt the color drain from his face. “Oh dear.”

Max snorted. 

The rumble of an engine could be heard over the crest of the hill. 

“The bus!” David ran to the entrance, double-checking the sign. “Welcome new campers!”

Max sighed and walked after him, taking the slow path. The morning air still had a chill clinging to it, the icy air felt nice, grounding him and settling his stomach. 

The small car pulled past, vanishing up the hills before Max could get a proper look. 

David’s face had fallen. 

Max leaned against the pole, looking up at the newly refurbished Camp Campbell sign. “A bit excited are we?”

“Of course I am,” David smiled brightly. “It’s the beginning of camp. “Don’t you remember your first day?”

Max opened his mouth for half a second before closing it. “You know, I really don’t, to be honest. I blocked out a lot of camp before Nikki and Neil came to camp.” He ran a finger along the rim of the cup. “I think it was disassociating. Or that’s what I’ve been told.”

“Diss…” David had to gather himself before he could continue. “That sounds awful.”

Max ran his hands through his hair. “I’ve found ways to deal. It’s fine.”

“Max. It’s not fine. This is-”

Before David could finish or even continue there was a loud screech as the ancient pair of brakes were pressed down and a long yellow bus pulled up. 

“Kids are here,” the Quartermaster pushed open the doors and a small group of kids tumble out into the dirt, small faces all peering up at the two men.   
  
“Hello, campers!” David grinned brightly, excitement almost overwhelming. “My name is David and I will be your acting camp director for this summer. This is your camp counselor Max!”

The kid’s shifted countenances of varying interest to Max for a few seconds. One or two of them had a bit more of a lingering gaze.

“I know your many brochures advertised the camp you should be signing up for,” David began a bit more nervously. 

Max smirked. Some things really never changed. 

“However we here at Camp Campbell want to take part in all your many interests!”

“Wait,” a girl with a pile of blonde curls raised a red nailed hand. “Are you telling me this isn’t beautician camp?” she looked over the small group of kids next to her. “I mean, clearly, but seriously?”

“Um,” David glanced at Max, mildly confused before pulling a hesitant grin back on. “Seriously. We have a lot of activities for all of you!” He reached for a small guitar strapped to his back. “In fact there’s a camp song about it and-”

Max put his free hand over the neck of the guitar. “No,” he said flatly. “We will not be doing the song today.”

David’s face fell a fraction. “Come on Max. Don’t you want to share the true camp experience with these kids?”

“When I’m not around, sure,” Max smiled thinly. “But if I hear one note of that song I’ll-” he stopped glancing over at the young, impressionable children around him. “Just don’t. Okay?” 

David dropped the guitar, the small audience before them exchanging confused glances. 

“What was your name camper?” David smiled warmly down at her. 

“Cleo,” she crossed her tiny arms. “And I was promised a beautician camp. If this is what I have to work with I am going to complain to my parents.”

“And we will have beautician camp along with all the others you have signed up for!”

Another hand raised from the back of the group. “Like sports camp?”

“And mystery camp?”

“Yes,” David grinned clapping his hands. “All those things. And I will sing you all the camp song about it.”

“No.”

“When Max isn’t around!”

Max sighed. “Let’s just start the tour please.”

“Right!” David took the lead and lead the small group of kids down the hill into the valley of the camp. 

Max took the back of the group, trailing behind and finishing the dregs of his coffee. 

“Any chance I could get some of that?” a voice below him muttered. 

Looking down Max took in the boy, half his face hidden by black straight bangs, denim jacket wrapped around him. He wore boots with obviously hand-laid studs. 

“You’re too young for coffee,” Max lied through his teeth. 

“So?” he glared up at Max. 

“Youthful rage,” Max sighed under his breath. 

“What did you just say to me?” He demanded. 

Max waved it away. “Tone your attitude and I can grab you a cup before lunch. Okay?” 

The kid considered him for a moment. “Cool.”

“What’s your name kid?”

“Zane. And you’re a counselor? What should I call you?”

“Just Max is fine.”

“Fine ‘just Max’,” the boy caught up with the rest of the group, staying at the back. 

Max smirked, watching the little group. True he didn’t particularly recall most of the first few weeks at camp, being the first to arrive. But he did recall being that young. There was so much potential. 

Max grimaced. He was spending too much time with David. 

<https://buffy.tumblr.com/image/189987633328> (Image of all campers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The campers are here! I will leave a list of campers and their camps and the bottom of the story for reference in the notes so keep scrolling. I know there is going to be a decent-sized group of them but I'm going to do my utmost to keep them all unique and give them their own voice. 
> 
> Tell me who you like and I'll see if I can give them a little spotlight :) 
> 
> Thank you all so so much!


	6. Chapter Six

“And this here is the mess hall!” David said brightly. “There will be a small preview of each camp inside. Go ahead and see all the wonderful worlds we have prepared for you!” 

The kids trailed in, talking amongst themselves. 

“What’s with the big group?” Max asked, catching up to him as David waited for everyone to head inside. 

“I learned a couple of years ago there’s a pretty large disconnect when the kids trail in one by one. I now have a set three days the kids come in. Any parents are free to pick up their child at any time, preferably with a few hour warning.”

“Smart,” Max snorted. 

David ignored him. “I really think I have smoothed out many of the wrinkles with camp. There’s better structure and protection. Quartermaster has finally finished the fence around camp. It’s not exactly to my liking but after last year…”

“I have to hear about this.” Max moved up on the balls of his feet. 

There was a shriek from inside the cabin. 

“Later!” David ran inside the cabin. 

As expected it was Cleo, holding her camp t-shirt by the very tips of her nails. She glared daggers at David as he approached. “I can’t really be expected to wear this every day! Yellow is not my color!”

“Yeah,” one of the older girls nodded. She held her shirt in her hand, eyes partially closed. She wore a very poorly tie-dyed dress, the only shape added by a loose belt. “The bright is harshing the whole chill nature vibe.”

“Right, thank you for your input Vera,” David pulled up a grin as bright as he could manage. “Well, it is the uniform of camp Campbell and-”

“No,” Cleo dropped it on the ground. “I refuse.”

The youngest of the group, a wispy looking girl with black braids rolling her eyes to the ceiling. “Come on miss priss. It’s the camp uniform. How else are they going to identify our dead bodies when we go hiking and die in a landslide or, or scuba diving.” Her half toothless grin spread wider as Cleo shrieked. 

“I knew it we’re going to die out here in the wilderness!”

“No,” David held up his hands. “Juno, please. And Cleo we aren’t going to die out here. Camp is entirely safe.”

Max did his utmost to keep his face straight.

“I am still not wearing that!” Cleo stabbed a heeled foot. 

Stepping in front of David Max moved forward, sensing his growing desperation. He crouched down. “Cleo right?” He looked up at her through his lashes. 

“Yeah,” she took pause. 

“And how old are you Cleo?” his voice was low, only loud enough for her to hear. 

“Twelve,” she squeaked. 

“Twelve?” he nodded. “That must mean you know how to keep your temper. Fits are for little kids.” his voice rose. “So, that means you can show us all your beautician skills in altering your shirt into something any fashion house would be proud of right?”

“I’ve got fabric dye,” Vera chimed in.

“Sounds great,” Max smiled, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Sound good Cleo?”

Cleo tried to catch her breath, lost in his eyes. “Yeah,” she whispered. Clearing her throat. “Yeah, right. Totally,” she took the other blonde beside her, tugging her away. 

“I’m Nora-” she waved, cheeks flushed, gazing back at him as she was pulled to the next table. 

The kids went back to their tables, drama subdued. 

“While I am never a big advocate for the destruction of Campbell property I am going to have to thank you Max,” David stood above the still crouched Max. “Max?”

“I can’t get back up,” Max hissed. 

David took his hand, helping him to his feet. 

Max rubbed at his spine. “I’ve dealt with enough bratty kids to know what’s best to get them to shut up.” 

David pursed his lips. “In any case it seems we have a few… personalities this year.”

“Definitely,” Max kept a hand at his spine. 

“We should probably get lunch served before the kids start running off,” David looked around at the thinning crowd. 

“Tuna?” Max could feel the bile rising already. 

“You can get this tidied if you don’t want to help with lunch,” David cut him off. 

Max nodded once, starting to clean up the less popular activities and placing them in boxes.

Just before he headed into the kitchen David paused in the doorway. Looking back at the young boy he felt his brows furrow. Even with proper meals for the last while he still seemed too thin, even with his growing stomach. His face was still so pale, hair too lank for the voluminous curls he’d been witness to. Still, besides superficial whining, he had been nothing but helpful. 

“You’ve always been a fighter, Max.” His smile was soft. “Of course you’d fight for the baby too.”

David ducked into the kitchen. 

Quartermaster stood in the corner of the kitchen, ripping open the tin foil on top of the tuna. Scrunching his nose David felt a flicker of sympathy for Max. The smell was truly terrible. 

“We have a bunch of hungry kiddos out there!” David unlatched the metal wall separating the two rooms. “So make sure to put on your happy face!”

“This is my happy face,” Quartermaster grumbled. 

“Of course it is!” David turned, gathering utensils. Leaning back out into the room he called. “Get ready for the best Camp Campbell lunch we have ever prepared!” 

Small children walked forward, huddling in some semblance of a line in front of the kitchen.

Max snuck out the door, sneaking around the back to get into the kitchen. 

“I thought you didn’t like tuna?” David glanced back at him as he entered. 

“I don’t,” Max could feel his face turning green. He grabbed the last of the coffee from the pot and made his way back out. 

“Max!” David called after him. “You shouldn’t have so much caffeine.”

Max ducked out to avoid answering. 

Rubbing his forehead he stood in front of the main doors. The smell of tuna was sickening at best and entirely nauseating at worst. Choosing several feet away he took his seat. His stomach growled. A morning of just coffee wasn’t exactly filling. Maybe he’d search through storage once David resumed the tour. 

“Is that mine?” Zane stood a few feet away. 

“As promised,” Max held out the small cup. 

Zane didn’t smile so much as his permanent glower lessened. He took the cup with one hand, the other holding an untouched sandwich. The sandwich, now in full view of the sunlight was giving off a whole new smell.

Max felt his stomach bubble, the last of his will fading. “Oh no,” he groaned. Turning around he made it two feet before he was emptying his stomach all over again. Clinging to the nearest tree he did his best to stay upright. 

“Are you okay?” Zane was on his feet, rooted in the spot. “Should I get David?”

“N-no,” Max wiped his mouth, shaking badly. “That’ll be the end of it. There’s nothing left in my stomach,” he moved away from the pile of sick.

“You sure?” Zane ‘s eyes were the size of dinner plates. 

“Yeah,” Max took his seat again, trying to get the sunlight to give his skin any warmth, suppressing his shakes. “It happens a lot lately.”

Zane looked him over, quiet. 

Max raised an eyebrow. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“You know Cleo and her little friend Nora think you’re ‘hot’,” he made finger quotations, taking a sip of his coffee. “I don’t see it.”

Max couldn’t help but laugh. “Neither do I.”

“Are you…?” Zane bit his lip. “You’re not- you’re pregnant right?”

“Is it that obvious?” Max winced, a hand against his stomach. 

“A little bit.”

“Does everyone know?”

Zane shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t think so. No one has said anything at least.”

“Probably for the best,” Max muttered. “At least for now.”

“Why not?” Zane sat back down. 

Nosy little- “It’s just for the best.”

“I hate when grown-ups say that,” Zane glowered. 

Max looked him over. “How old are you kid?”

“Ten and a half.”

“I’m fifteen,” Max said. “And you know what? I hate grown-ups too.”

Zane actually managed a small smirk that time. “Cool.”

The bell inside the cabin rung. “Go back. David will worry.”

“So?”

“He’s been a trained camper for, like, ever,” Max stood with difficulty. “He will hunt you down. Or worse Quartermaster will.”

“You mean that thousand-year-old fossil serving fish?” Zane rolled his eyes. “So what?”

“So he has a hook hand.” Max raised an eyebrow. “He took off a kid's finger once.”

“Yeah right,” Zane crossed his arms. Still, he headed back to the cabin. He ran back after a second, giving him the cup. “Thanks.”

Max nodded. “If you want, I'll give you the spare machine.”

“What? Really?”

“How do you think I survived camp when I was your age?” Max grinned. 

Zane turned, running back to the cabin. There seemed to be far less weight on his shoulders. 

Maybe camp would be some kind of okay. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Two weeks. Two weeks of feeling like he'd gone back in a time machine. Odd camp activities, watching kids push each other into the lake, roast every manner of edible substance black over flames. And yet, despite the uncanny familiarity, Max found himself settling in. It was nice. The routine was comforting in its own way. At least, until one afternoon. 

David stood before the group of kids, grinning brightly. “Alrighty, campers! Today we are going to do a scavenger hunt!” 

There was a collective groan. 

“Come on Grumpy Gus and Negative Nancy's,” David placed his hands on his hips. “It’ll be fun.” He glanced desperately at Max.

“Right...” Max stepped up to his side, mind whirring. “Right, because it’s a competition. We’ll split into two teams and, and whoever finds the most wins.”

David hesitated. “I’d hate to pit the campers against each other.” He watched a few more grins appear. “But as long as it’s all in the name of good fun!” He held up a finger. “Teams it is. Max, you’ll take five and I’ll take the other five. Quartermaster has set out treasures all over the campground and clues to find them!”

“We pick Max!” Cleo pulled Nora to Max. 

“To make this truly fair we should make it anonymous-”

Max waved David off. “Let them choose.”

“Well, I’m going with David!” Jax flashed a grin at the girls. “You sure you ladies don’t want to join the winning team?”

“Yeah!” Juno bounced in place, dark braids clattering. “We’re gonna win,” she held a tiny fist to the larger boy. With a pointed glance at Cleo he returned the gesture. 

Vera moved to Max’s side. Despite being several years younger she towered above him. “I’ll go with you guys. Hyper fixation on competition is really bad for your flow.”

“Right,” Max dragged out the word. “Anyone else?”

“Me,” Zane shoved his hands in his pockets. “Don’t get the wrong idea. I just can’t stand him,” he glared daggers at Jax.

Theo walked over quietly. “I’ll come with you guys,” he whispered, voice very soft. His collar tilted unevenly over his bright yellow shirt. 

“All right,” Max looked to David. “That’s my team made. Any time we should be back by?”

“Make sure you’re all back before nightfall!” David called over the chattering teams. 

Max waved him an absent thumbs up, taking a path up the side of the mountain. 

“Does anyone even know what we’re looking for?” Zane asked. 

The girls glanced back at him. 

“What? I want to at least try to win.” He hunched his shoulders, cheeks burning.

Suppressing a smirk Max glanced at the kid, exchanging a look. It had a small bonus of setting Zane more at ease. At the very least his blush faded. 

Max took the lead, brushing past him, elbow digging into his side. “We will win. I may not get all of David’s elaborate schemes but I know how Quartermaster thinks.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nora asked, skipping along beside him. “Cleo, says he’s probably an escaped mental guy.”

Cleo elbowed her in the side. “No I did not.”

“Well, not far off,” he mumbled. Max cleared his throat. “In any case. I think I know what kind of clues he’ll try to leave.”

“Like what?” Nora caught up with him, innocently looking up at him. 

“Like, um,” Max hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. “Some not nice things,” he tried delicately. The path narrowed, heading ever higher upward. 

“Like that?” Zane pointed. Moving off the thin path he crouched next to a tiny feathered clump. A dead bird, no bigger than a softball lay crumpled, blood slowly seeping out between feathers. 

Cleo jumped back, standing behind Max. “Ew!” she whined, delicately pressing her hand over her mouth, emphasizing every syllable. “That is absolutely _disgusting_.” 

Theo walked up behind Zane, peering over his head. He pushed his glasses higher up on his nose, the thick freckles around his eyes expanding. “Actually it looks like this red-breasted robin was ended by blunt force trauma at high speeds. It’s more likely it hit a branch during the wind storm last night.”

There was a short silence. 

Theo turned, all eyes now on him. He shrunk down, voice soft, shoulders coming up to his red ears. “I'm only making an educated guess. My dad is a veterinarian. He's taught me the basics.”

Zane grabbed a branch. 

“Don’t poke it,” Cleo yelped. "Gag!"

“You really shouldn’t mess with nature.” Vera kept a hand over her eyes. 

He poked it. A grimy trail of intestines squelched out. 

Max pressed his lips tighter, firmly looking away. 

Zane glanced back with an evil grin, only to be met with Max’s queasy face. He dropped the stick. “Whatever. Let’s keep going.” 

The two younger girls stayed at his side. 

Max glanced around quickly, running a quick headcount, “one, two, three, f-... Vera?”

Still, under the tree, she stood stock-still beside the carcass, all the dreamy energy drained away.

“Vera?”

“We can’t just leave it out here,” her voice was suddenly far less whimsical, little more than a quiet squeak. 

Max went back to her, firmly avoiding the bird. “Come on Vera. There’s nothing we can do for it now.”

She let him take her hand, “but it just looks so helpless.”

Zane rolled his eyes. “You’re all about nature. You've got to know this stuff all dies eventually.”

“Yeah,” Vera watched the tiny feathered thing vanish around the corner of the trail. “I’ve never actually seen anything dead before.”

Max squeezed her shoulders a moment. “Where do you think animals go when they’re gone?”

“They've got to have their own place, free from the touch of mankind,” she said instantly. 

“Then isn’t it happier where it is?” Max struggled to find the right words. 

She nodded, falling silent. 

They headed further up the hill along the thinning pathway, the way growing steeper. Cleo shot jealous glances over at the still mourning Vera. 

“There can’t be a clue this high up,” Nora panted, waving her hand over her face.

Max kept his own complaints to himself. There was a sharp pain in his lower back that was growing ever harder to ignore. 

“Trust me,” Max kept his voice even. “It’ll be nearby. Keep your eyes out for anything-”

“Like that?” Theo pointed past them. Just ahead was a tree, an arrow freshly carved into the bark. 

Vera’s tears turned to outrage. “Bark is a tree’s skin. How would you feel if someone carved something into you?”

Max rubbed his upper arm, absently. “We can talk with QM later. For now we’d better follow the arrow.”

They took the fork the direction had taken them.

“What’s the stuff we’re supposed to be finding anyway?” Zane blocked his eyes from the evening sun. 

“Food probably,” Theo murmured. “That or camping gear.”

“Fair,” Cleo rolled his eyes. “I wish it was a bottle of nail polish though.” She gaze lingered on Max. 

“Hey, Cleo!” Nora skipped ahead. “You got your wish!”

She stopped dead in her tracks, shrieking at the top of her lungs. Before them, lying underneath yet another arrow was a single gilded bottle of pink nail polish. “If that creepy old man has stolen my things I am going to have him thrown in jail or sued for destruction of property or, or-”

“Cleo,” Max leaned against a tree. “I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it.”

Nora tapped her chin. “Now that I think of it I didn’t see the polish case this morning when I was making your bed.”

A brand new fire burned in the young girl’s eyes. “We are going to win this challenge. If any of you or the other team touches a single bottle I will end you.”

Zane laughed, a low amused chuckle. “This might end up being fun.” 

He glanced over to Max. Their counselor had a hand on his back, taking slow breaths. 

Not daring to voice a concern he simply caught his eye, raising an eyebrow. 

Max waved him away, standing straight. “All right, Cleo go ahead and take the lead.”

Still bristling with fury she did as instructed, storming up the path. She was practically running, giving the others very little chance to catch up.

Max ended up the tail end of the group, struggling to keep his breath. 

Zane stayed only hardly ahead of him, glancing back at him often.

It took only a few minutes before the path became nearly vertical. 

“Maybe we should take another route,” Vera called up.

“Not a chance,” Cleo climbed up further. “I will find every single bottle. I don’t care if he’s put them in bat caves on this mountain. Those bottles are expensive!”

“Cleo,” Nora struggling to keep up. 

Her thin legs shook, sending back a trail of dirt and small rocks. Nevertheless, she plowed forward, her face beading with sweat. Pausing a second she tried to find proper foot holes in the loose dirt. 

It was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers? Me? How could you think such a thing?
> 
> Really though, I'm sorry. Tell me what you think. Let me know which of the campers you like. I'd love to know. 
> 
> Hopefully, I'll have some art of them soon, but I'm not sure when. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	8. Chapter Eight

Shrieking loudly Nora lost her footing, tumbling back down the hill. 

“Nora!” Max jumped without thinking. Throwing himself in the way he caught her, struggling to keep his own footing. He wobbled less than a second before they both toppled, rolling down the hill, dust exploding around them like smoke. 

“Max!” Zane flipped around, sliding after them on his back pockets. Yelling after the tumbling group, Vera, and Theo right after them. 

The momentum vaulted them down the side of the mountain until they came to a merciful stop against a tree. Rocks and dirt settled around them. Max held tight to her until he knew they'd stopped moving. Distantly he could hear the campers calling out. 

“Nora!”

"Max!"

"Are you okay?”

Slowly Max uncurled from around her, sitting up. Everything was drowned out by Nora. Still half-hidden by dirt she burst into panicked sobs.

"Nora?" Max coughed away the dust, pushing the hair from her face. "Nora are you all right? Are you hurt?"

She looked down to scraped knees and palms but otherwise she seemed just fine, shaken, but fine. 

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, tears making tracks down the dirt. “I’m so sorry. I made you fall too. I didn’t mean to make you fall.”

“Hey,” Max soothed. He began to brush off the dirt from her shoulders. “It’s okay. Just so long as you’re not hurt.”

She shook her head. “I think I’m okay.”

The following group skidded to a stop. Zane froze beside him, hands shaking. "Max?"

"We're okay," Max didn't look at him, still watching Nora.

Theo crouched next to them, speaking far softer. He turned to Nora with the care of any pediatrician. “May I look?”

Nora nodded. He slowly inspected her hands, pouring a tiny bit of water over the injuries. She yelped quietly but didn’t pull away. He did the same with her knees, speaking gently to her. 

“You didn’t even draw blood. We should probably get some bandages on your hands so you don’t exacerbate the scrapes but otherwise, you seem fine.”

Her tears slowed to a stop, leaving her face pink and swollen.  “Th-Thank you Theo.” She wiped away her tears, sniffing heartily. 

"You're welcome." He stood, offering a hand to her to help her to her feet. 

Satisfied she really was okay Max brushed himself off, using the tree trunk behind him to get back to his feet. Quickly glancing over himself he found his hoodie, nearly ripped to shreds. But he had managed to escape the worst of the scrapes. 

His sharp cry distracted the children. 

"Max!" Zane stood beside him, taking his arm. 

Leaning heavily against the tree Max pressed his lips tight. 

Theo looked him up and down with the expertise far beyond his years. “Max your foot.”

“It’s fine,” Max gingerly set the limb on the ground, hissing in pain. 

Theo dropped to his knees in front of the older boy, lifting the pant leg. The dark skin had turned a deep violet, swollen to twice its usual size. “It looks twisted. It may just be rolled but I don’t want to risk shifting it too much.”

Max swore under his breath. 

“We need to get back to camp,” Theo said firmly. “You need a real first aid kit.”

The sunlight above them came into sharper focus, the last of the dust settling. The sky had turned a rich gold. 

“How are we going to get him back?” Vera asked. “We can’t carry him.”

Zane still held to his arm, eyes the size of dinner plates. 

Theo thought all nervousness vanished in the wake of the accident. “We might be able to manage a basket carry. Vera and I are about the same height and-"

“No,” Max resisted the urge to rest a hand over his stomach. “No. Theo, do you think you wrap it up or something?”

Theo nodded. “I could splint it if I had something to wrap it with.”

Max reached for the hood of his jacket, moving without thinking, pulling it over his head. “Use this. The sleeves are already falling to bits.” As all padding vanished the curve of his stomach became all but unmistakable. His clothes stretched, clinging to him, his belly button had popped out, a small button on the apex of the full swell. 

Theo paused for only a second, moving on quickly. He ripped off the sleeve. “Zane. Vera. See if you can find two strong thick sticks, preferably flat. I need to get this splinted quickly.”

They both nodded, heading off to do their jobs. Zane shot several glances back.

“What can I do?” Nora asked. 

“Um,” Max looked up the hill. “Go up a tiny bit and see if you can see Cleo. We need to make sure she doesn't fall.”

“I don’t-”

“Don’t go too far, just keep an eye out.” Theo chimed in.

Nora nodded and off. 

Max slid to the ground, one hand to keep himself from toppling over. He kept his other hand against his stomach, rubbing absent circles into the thin skin.  “I can see you have questions. Go ahead and ask. No point in hiding it now.”

Theo took off his shoe carefully, purposefully keeping hsi eyes on his work. “How far along are you?”

“Twenty-seven weeks,” Max put both hands on his back. 

“You’re carrying pretty small,” Theo tilted his head. “And low. Though one may be affecting the other.”

“Are those bad?” Max tried to hide his terror. 

“Neither are indicative of anything bad,” Theo shrugged, slowly beginning to wind the sleeve around his ankle. 

Max hissed softly. 

“I’m thinking it’s a pretty bad sprain,” Theo said, tucking in the end. Slowly he began to tear off the other sleeve. 

“How do you know all this stuff?” Max shook his head. 

“My mother is a nurse,” Theo leaned back. 

“Didn’t you say your dad was a vet?”

He nodded. 

“And what about the baby stuff?”

“I have six younger siblings,” Theo smiled wryly. “I begged my parents all year to send me to a camp, at least for a bit, just some quiet time. This was all they could afford. Though I suppose this isn’t exactly quiet.”

Max chuckled. “Crazy chef and groundskeeper, overeager director, high maintenance campmates, and a counselor ready to pop in a couple of months. I wouldn’t say it’s too quiet.”

Theo’s smile was warm. “Still better than life back home.” 

Max’s face fell a fraction. “Yeah, I get that.”

“It’s not bad or anything. Just being the oldest kid gets a little crazy sometimes.”

Max nodded a little. 

Theo tucked the end of the sleeve in, finishing the first layer of the splint. 

Max hissed through his teeth, suppressing any noise of pain. 

“I’m sorry. Did I put any pressure on your ankle?”

“No,” Max caught his breath. “No, it’s not that. It’s,” he put a hand to his midsection, teeth grit. 

Theo was up on his knees. “How does the pain feel?”

“Painful,” Max snapped. Bending over he continued to breathe heavily through his teeth. Terror had sunk into his veins, leaving him shivering.

“You need to breathe,” Theo advised, keeping his voice steady, taking his wrist. “You most likely jostled them during the fall.”

Panic swelled up, blinding Max to any clear thoughts. “I hurt them? I hurt the kid?”

“No.” Theo squeezed tighter, pulling his hands away. “You’re fine. You need to calm down.”

Max closed his eyes, lips pressed together. He tried to breathe, listened to the shuffling of smaller feet returning. He didn’t bother dropping his hand, arms cradled around his middle. Taking long breaths through his nose and out his mouth. 

“Theo, we found the sticks." 

Zane's voice joined Vera's. “Is Max okay?”

“Yeah. We’ll just wait for Nora and Cleo, then we’ll head back to camp.”

“What about the scavenger hunt?” Zane asked. 

Max suppressed a smirk, feeling the glares the others were giving the smaller boy. 

“Okay, okay,” Zane muttered. “Here’s your sticks.”

Opening one bleary eye Max saw the binding tumble to the ground. Half a dozen flat thick bark strands. Theo began picking through them. 

“Theo?” Max felt his face burn at the injustice of his weakness. “Do you have any more water?”

“No. I wasn’t expecting to get this far from the mess hall.”

Max nodded, laying his head back. 

“Let’s get this splinted before the girls come back,” Theo’s commanding tone hadn’t gone, though his volume had decreased now that the sharper edge of the panic was gone. 

Vera knelt next to them. “How can I help?”

“Don’t touch,” Theo said lightly. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Max kept his mouth firmly pressed closed, making no noise. The wood of the splint was placed either side of his ankle and tied tight. He was kept from screaming as a pair burst through the trees. 

“I found her!” Nora’s voice sang through the trees. 

Straightening carefully Max watched Cleo return with an armful of nail polishes. 

There was a smudge of dirt across her nose and several leaves caught in her voluminous blonde curls. She glared at the group at large, daring them to speak. Her gaze landed on Max. She gasped overdramatically. "Oh, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Max had to resist the urge to give the child a less than kind gesture. 

“I’m fine.”

Cleo brushed past her friend, the scuff marks along her hands and legs utterly apparent. Dropping next to him she simpered, a hand on her leg. “What happened?”

“I fell down a mountain,” he tugged his leg away. “Trying to save your friend.”

She ignored the latter half of his statement. “Fell down a mountain! You’re such a hero,” she batted her eyelashes at him, finally taking the whole of him in. She took not a double but a triple take as her eyes landed on his not too subtle middle. 

“We need to get back to the campfire. It’s going to be dark soon and the last thing I want to do is be stuck out here past-” he stopped, hissing through his teeth again. Swearing under his breath he tried to concentrate on the source of the pain. 

“How is the pain?” Theo whispered only just loud enough for him to hear, repeating his question 

“I’m cramping up,” Max grit his teeth. He was nearly bent in half, trying to catch his breath. “Ugh, this hurts.”

“Deep breaths,” Theo urged. “It’s probably just false contractions. Brax-”

“What?” Cleo spoke before Max had the chance. “Contractions like that gross baby stuff?” she reeled back. “Is he going to have like a whole baby out here?”

“No,” Zane snapped back. “Just half a baby, what do you think?”

“Half?” Vera tilted her head.

“He’s not having a baby,” Theo stood, offering a hand to Max.

“Not yet anyway,” Max stood on his own, ignoring the proffered hand. Grabbing to a nearby branch he tugged himself upright. His breathing was hard as he struggled with the cramping pain. 

Theo took his arm. “Do you need any help walking?”

“No,” Max tried to pull himself away. His breathing was harder, mind blurred by panic. “What’s going on? Why does this hurt so badly?”

“You’ve got-” Theo thought fast. “The impact may have made some,  _ maybe _ some minimal damage.” He pressed on before Max could panic. “I’m willing to bet it’s more from dehydration. We just need to get you back to camp. You need to rest.”

“Then let’s move,” Max straightened, an arm still cradled over himself. 

Zane stood just in front of Max, shooting furtive glances backward. With Theo behind the girls took up the rear. Cleo and Nora's hissing whispers echoed over the small group. 

Zane took the lead, visibly uncomfortable, shooting furtive glances back at Max.

They walked incredibly slowly, every child glancing at Max. The oldest himself seemed to have summoned somewhat of an emotionless stare. Entirely oblivious to the tension Vera stayed at Max’s side, perfectly content.

Once on the edge of the camp, the girls sped up, going to sit at the campfire, Cleo shot determined glances around, trying to spot any sign of her polishes. 

“Sit,” Theo took Max’s arm, pulling him to a tree stump. 

Max didn’t bother arguing, leaning back on his palms, taking deep breaths. The twinges had faded some, still stinging, each aftershock making his heart skip. 

“I’m getting water,” Theo said. “Just don’t get up.”

“Cross my heart,” Max breathed. 

Zane picked his way across the circle, watching uncomfortably. Still, quiet Vera took the seat nearest Max, placing her small hand atop his. “You’re really tense.”

“Yeah,” Max mumbled. “Wonder why.”

“You should try to meditate,” she nodded knowingly. “My mom taught me how to. I could teach you.”

Max snorted, struggling to hide it with a cough. “Maybe later Vera.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “You could start practicing now. My mom calls it my clockwork calming,” she spoke so calmly Max didn’t have the heart to stop her. “You sit down and close your eyes. Then you take a big deep breath, four seconds in, then hold it for seven seconds and let it out for eight. It helps me keep easy vibes. It helped me before my mom got me the pills.”

“Pills?” Max sat up sharply. 

“Yeah,” she nodded again. “I have this thing called anxiety. It gets really bad. So my mom taught me the breathing thing. She’s really smart, she’s a guru.”

Max smiled softly. “I, I’ll keep it in mind.”

Vera leaned back against the log, humming tunelessly. 

Returning a moment later Theo offered Max a bottle of water. 

“Thanks,” Max drained half in less than a minute, his shoulders dropping. 

“Better?”

“Much,” Max looked down, chagrinned. “Sorry, you had to take charge. I should’ve been better. I’m supposed to be your counselor.”

Theo shrugged one shoulder. “You know you’re only about a year older than I am. It’s fine.”

“Really.”

Theo sat down. “I mean it. I told you, six siblings. I’ve had to take care of screaming toddlers and tantruming preteens. Panicking parents to be?” he bumped Max’s shoulder, “piece of cake.”

Max sipped his water, calming down. Slowly the cramps faded to the usual ache and besides the occasional butterflies, nothing else occurred. 

The sun above them slipped ever further down the mountainside, bathing them in blood-red light.

“Welcome back!” Vera waved at the new group as exhausted children dropped down around the campsite. Juno and Jax, both sweaty and dirty, held armfuls of nail polish bottles, causing Cleo to shriek. 

“Give those back!”

David tried only half-heartedly to stop her before his gaze fell onto Max, scraped up, splinted and swollen stomach clear as day. 

“Max, what happened?”

“We fell down a mountain,” Nora smiled, scooting quickly away from her infuriated friend. 

“You what?”

Max held up his arms, explaining everything, sans his labor scare.

David dropped to a log, running his hands through his hair, at a loss for words. “Max…”

“I’m fine. We’re all fine. Just, don’t ever let Quartermaster run another scavenger hunt, ever.”

“I will make a note,” David nodded. “How’s your ankle?”

“Throbbing but fine.”

“It’s not a fracture,” Theo kept his eyes down, speaking quickly. “I could only tell that much. Either a strained muscle or bruising in the joints, probably both. He should stay off it for a few days, no running around for a week or two. Ice whenever the throbbing gets worse.”

David smiled. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Pushing himself back to his feet he reached for his matches. “We should get this campfire started then so we can get you all to b-”

“What’s that?” Remi popped up behind the boys, pointing to Max’s stomach. 

Too tired to summon any shame Max rubbed the swell. “It’s my baby.”

Those bothering to listen froze, most of the kids turning around to face him. 

“Really?” Jax eyed him. 

“I know,” Nora said cheerfully. “I thought he was just fat.”

Max snorted. “Tactful.”

Juno came over, brushing her braids over her shoulder. “When are you having the baby?” she asked.

“End of August,” Max set his water bottle down, curling both arms over himself.

“Cool,” Juno smiled, stars in her eyes. It seemed all wild need for adventure had faded, faced with the prospect of the newborn. 

“Do you know what it’s gonna be?” Zane stood on the edge of the circle, his face burning red. 

“Human probably,” Nora said without an ounce of sarcasm. 

Face burning Zane snapped back. “You know what I mean!”

Max hid a laugh. 

“Do you know?” Theo asked, still sitting beside him. “Girl or boy?”

“No clue,” Max shrugged. 

Cleo pulled the last of her nail polish collection from the others, carefully inspecting it all. “At least you boneheads found them all,” she snipped. Standing, the collection in her arms she moved to stalk back to her tent. “Come on Nora, we need to clean these!”

“Oh,” Nora got up, “okay. Goodnight,” she blew a kiss to Max. “Say goodnight to the baby too okay?”

She was innocently earnest Max couldn’t help but nod. “Yeah, sure.”

David smiled softly at the scene, blowing the tiny fire into life. “Who’s ready to roast hot dogs?”

Stomach shifting at the idea Max struggled to his feet. “David, if you’ve got this under control I think I’m going to turn in.”

“Are you sure?” David asked. “It’s not the hotdogs you had when you were here. We got them packaged from a grocery store and everything.”

“Yeah,” Max laid his arms atop his stomach. “It’s been a long day.”

“All right Max.”

“Night,” Max waved to the campers, shooting Theo a smile. 

Theo glanced down, pink cheeks hidden by firelight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! All out in the open for the children! So far supportive, though things can always change on a dime. 
> 
> Seriously HeirOfSlytherin is keeping all of my hype up for this story. 
> 
> I am looking at nearly fifty chapters now. After some of my other stories have wrapped up I may start posting chapters twice a week. Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter Ten

“David!” Max called out into the hallway. 

Scrambling over, his shirt untucked, and hair still unbrushed David ran into the room. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Max had both hands on his stomach, sat on the edge of his bed, looking entirely disheveled. “I, the baby is moving.”

“What?” David’s grin shone brighter than the rising sun. “Really?”

“I’ve been feeling little things for a while, like butterflies or whatever the books say it is but look,” he grabbed David’s hand, pressing it to the lower side, beside his belly button. Below the stretched skin was a faint wriggling, like a poke from the inside. 

“Max that is incredible!”

Swallowing the rising lump in his throat Max nodded. 

“Is everything all right?”

“I, I’ve never felt it like this. Did, is it possible the fall yesterday did something?”

“No,” David said firmly. “If this is the first thing they’ve done since the fall then I’m sure it isn’t related at all.”

Max opened his mouth, remembered his promise to not mention the cramping, and shut it. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m positive.”

Brushing his hands over his stomach Max summoned a small smile.

"How is your ankle feeling?"

"Er," Max lifted his leg, flexing it slowly. "Throbby? But nothing major."

"I stand by Dr Theo's diagnosis," David suppressed a smile. "You should try and keep off for a few days."

"David," Max had to stop from snarling. "I can't just do nothing. I can't afford it. I have to work."

Holding up both hands David wracked his brain. "Well, you could go down to the activities courtyard, make sure everyone's safe."

"Like a lifeguard?"

"If that makes you feel better!" David grinned. 

"Sure," Max shrugged one shoulder. Turning around he searched blindly for his hoodie. Coming back with the filthy ripped scrap of blue fabric his face fell. "Oh yeah."

"Maybe we could try to salvage it?"

Not daring to glance at what he knew was a pitying expression Max folded it tight. "I'll swing by whatever it is camp and see if the sewing machine is still in use."

"Do you want help?"

"No."

David patted his shoulder awkwardly. "Just call if you need anything. I'm going to go clean up last nights camp fire."

Hitching up an eyebrow Max forced himself to his feet. "What happened?"

"Did you know that putting firecrackers in hot dogs draws raccoons?" David's smile twitched. 

Max snorted, heading to the kitchen. "Sucks for you Davey."

* * *

He made two stops; bathroom, and kitchen before heading the small dirt path to the source of children's voices. Cradling the coffee cup in hand Max rubbed his eyes. 

"Goddamn sunshine," he muttered. 

The child underneath his ribs gave a corresponding kick. 

His smile was unconscious. "Nice to see that you agree."

"Max," An arm curled through his, a bright smile flashing through tye dye and curtains of dirty blonde hair. "A very good morning to you."

"Morning Vera." Max steadied his coffee cup. 

"Have you come to join the early morning meditation?"

"No one wants to join in on your crazy hippie shit!" Jax leaned forward, chewing gum, the letterman's jacket on his shoulders hanging badly around narrow shoulders. 

Making sure no one else was looking Max flipped him the bird, still addressing Vera calmly. "No thanks. My leg is still not feeling great." 

A lie, and not quite worth her soft frown, but still, the idea of sitting cross legged doing… whatever meditation entailed was enough to flip his insides. 

"Okay," Vera's easy smile returned and she floated off to a small cropping of trees, face pointed to the sky. 

Max found an old folding chair, kicking it open the sit on the edge of the paddock. All ten kids were spread out. 

Juno, in all her braided glory, tossing a near flat football, her dirty clothes and ragged knees only growing worse. She had tried to ring the boys into it. Ian had gotten to them first. He had placed out a card game, of what Max had no clue. But Theo sat opposite of him, struggling to look interested, but only managing utmost confusion. Gus, a skinny boy with bug eye glasses, hunched over Niel's old science kit. 

Max felt his insides twist a little. What was Neil up to? He'd said in an old email he was stuck choosing between his parents for the summer. But that had been during spring break. 

"Anyway," Max mumbled, pushing away emotions. 

Casting his gaze for the rest of them he found Zane, seemingly sulking a few yards away, pulling grass out of the ground and shredding it in pale fingers. 

Eli, a sleuth in his own mind, snuck around the edge of the trees, badly altered trench coat catching on branches. His attention seemed to be firmly placed on the group of girls sat somewhat nearby. 

Cleo held Nora's hand firmly in hers, tongue stuck out as she tried to paint her nails. Remi, a chubby girl with a high set ponytail and worn Princess Jasmine costume peered in at her work. She was a simple girl, here for one or other of those magic camps she was sweet enough, if a little dull. Leaning against the tree behind them Jax had summoned what he assumed to be a winning smirk. Brushing his hair back he shot fingers guns at them. 

"Ladies," he said, voice squeaking. 

Max managed to pass off his derisive snort as a sneeze. 

"Go away," Cleo glared up at him through cheap lash extensions. Her voice tugged at something in Max's subconscious. 

"Yeah," the other two chimed in, pouting. "Go away."

"Come on," Jax crooned. "Don't be like that. Can't we be friends?"

"You don't want to be friends."

"He doesn't?" Remi's face was drawn to a frown.

Cleo swung her ponytail. "No, he doesn't. He wants what every guy wants."

Max paused, coffee halfway to his lips. 

Dropping his chin to his hand Jax waited. "And what's that dollface?"

She paused, face blank. "I- I don't know. But my sister says every guy just wants to be gross. No one wants to be friends. I don't want a gross boy. And even if I was looking for a boyfriend," she changed tact quickly. "I don't date little boys. I date mature men, like sixth graders."

Jax's shoulders dropped, shoving his hands in pockets. Kicking rocks he stomped off. 

Sinking into his seat Max grinned behind his cup.  _ Kids. _ Not that he really had any room to judge. Absently placing a hand on his middle he rubbed slow circles above his hip. 

"Kids," snorted a voice behind him. 

Max glanced over. "Aren't you like, ten?" 

Zane shrugged. "You don't see me frolicing around the meadow hunting down girls do you?"

"Wait til you have your first heat," Max mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Content to plunk himself down next to Max, Zane dropped his chin on his knees. “I hate this whole stupid camp.”

Suppressing a smile Max leaned back in his chair. "Why's that?"

"Because I don't want to be here. My parents just wanted me to stop playing video games and 'go outside for once'," He made quotes with his hands, his tone turning singsong and high. "I do go outside. They don't ever pay any attention."

Something deep inside Max moved, and it wasn't the infant. "They're just trying to help you, Zane. They want you to get some life."

"I have a life," Zane snarled. "I have my friends. They don't mean it. They just want me gone, don't want to deal with me."

The feeling wound tighter. "Yeah, I get that," he muttered. 

"What?"

"Nothing," Max shook his head. "Maybe you should try talking to them. I doubt it's so cut and dry."

"They don't listen. Never have, never will." Zane dug into his pocket absently. "Want a smoke?" From the depths of the leather jacket came a crumpled pack of cigarettes. "Got them from a friend. He said it should make camp less boring."

Max moved without thinking. Diving forward he snatched the pack, tossing it into the woods, far past the fence. 

"The hell man?!" Zane demanded. 

"You can ruin your lungs when you grow up," Max said firmly. "But there is no way in hell I am letting you do that at camp. For one, David would kick you out, and for another," he pushed past Zane's snort. "You can go to juvie for having them this young." he had no idea if that one was true, but anything to scare the kid was good. 

"Whatever," Zane shoved his hands in his pockets. Behind his eyes something faded. "I thought you were cool." 

Watching him trudge into the woods Max sat back down, suppressing a groan. Just when he thought he'd gained some kind of comradery. That glare had proved it. Max was just like every other person who had yelled at Zane and ignored him. When had he become such a, a responsible person? That wasn't exactly the right term. But the shudder up his spine stopped him from searching further. 

"Not like I haven't had any," Max muttered. 

Lying his head back, nose pointed at the weak filtered sunlight he thought back.

"Freshman year was the first party," he thought aloud, his brain feeling fuzzy. He had no clue if that's been the first time he'd had cigarettes. But it was definitely the first time he'd gotten drunk. The hangover had been the worst thing he'd ever experienced, at least until he'd gone through morning sickness.

A tap on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. 

"What's up Gus?" Max pushed himself straighter. 

"This science camp is garbage," his scowl grew, brows thick over his lenses coke bottle lenses. "Isn't there anything else?"

Max shook his head, snorting. "Nope. What you see is what you get. My buddy got a bunch of his supplies from spooky island when he was here. I'm sure you can find some other stuff underneath the kitchen sink."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I don't think I can pronounce any of it," Max admitted. 

"Oh, you mean like acids and chemicals," Gus turned up his nose. "No way. I am not a chemist, or a glorified alchemist."

"Then what are you looking for?" Max asked slowly. 

"Old toasters!" he started to bounce. "Or graphing calculators. Something to tinker with."

Max considered his seat for a moment. Standing would probably hurt less than the ancient deck chair in any case. "I think sewing camp has some decrepit sewing machines you can mess with. If you could get one to actually work I'll get the top shelf candy bars down for you."

"Really?" He lit up for a second before his shrewd expression returned. "Why?"

"Something to fix this," Max showed him the remnants of his hoodie. 

"Why?"

"Call it sentimental value."

Gus lifted a shoulder. "I'll see what I can do for the machine. But I don't sew. That's girl stuff," he sneered. 

A new head popped out from behind the nearest tree. "Is not."

"Afternoon Eli," Max examined the newcomer. Spindly as a wire, his coat making up his entire body shape, his pockets bulged in odd places. He wore a worn sherlockian style hat. The flaps rested on ears, disproportionate to his head, making the sides stick straight out. 

Eli had his arms crossed, lip stuck out. "Sewing is not girl stuff. I made this whole coat by myself. Besides, my dad says knowing how to take care of yourself is part of life. You can't rely on anyone," he stared past Eli, a poor imitation of a misty-eyed detective from black and white movies. 

Suppressing a snort Max shifted in his seat.

"You really made that?" Gus looked the coat up and down. "I mean, obviously but-"

"Don't start with that," Eli snapped out of his trance, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You're starting to sound like Cleo."

Both boys shuddered. 

"Whatever," Eli held out his hand. "Can I see the sweater? I can totally fix it!"

Max did as he was told, grunting as he moved to stand. "Sewing machines should be over h-" he paused, hissing between his teeth. 

"Sit," both boys yelped. 

Alarmed but the new intensity Max did so. "I'm okay. Really. It's just-"

"We heard Theo," Gus adjusted his glasses once more. "You're not supposed to walk. You hurt your leg."

Eli nodded emphatically. 

Ever more confused by the childish concern Max held up his arms in surrender. "I thought I was showing you where the sewing stuff was."

"We'll get it!" Eli gathered the sweater up in his arms. "Just point us in the right direction."

"Um," Max pointed. "That way. It's the um, the shed out behind the main cabin. It's not very well organized though-"

The boys were already off. "We've got it!"  
  
Max settled down, still utterly confused by the boys actions. Why did they care about him?

Lost entirely in thought he jolted back to reality as a hand tapped his arm lightly. 

"What? Oh, hey Nora," he shot a furtive glance around. "Where's Cleo?"

"She's taking Remi for a makeover!" She smiled brightly. "She wants to do her hair and her makeup. She's got good makeup. Remi is going to look amazing! But there are lots of Remi's clothes she doesn't like a lot. She wants to make them all brand new. I'm supposed to go get them. But I wanted to say hi to the baby first!" 

_ She was kind of like a puppy _ , Max thought numbly.  _ A little golden retriever puppy, just tiny and blonde and dumb.  _

He liked puppies though. 

Shooting yet another glance around the camp he found that all gazes were far from him. "Want to know a secret?" he whispered to her under his breath. 

Her watery eyes snapped open. She bounced on the balls of her heels, too excited to speak. 

"I felt the baby kicking for the first time today," Max couldn't help the grin. He had to stay guarded to so many, David especially. But the idea of his new little person coming to life inside him left his heart with a bubbly sensation. 

"Really?" Nora's jaw dropped wide. "Are they kicking right now?"

He shook his head regretfully. 

"Will you tell me the next time?" she asked, still positively vibrating with excitement. "Please, oh, please? I want to feel them. My mommy said she was all done with babies after me. I've never seen someone all big like you."

Max suppressed his grin. "Sure, Nora. But remember. Our secret. No telling anyone, not even Cleo or David."

She nodded again, hair flying in her face with the vigor. "Yes, yes, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye!" she made an 'x' over her chest. 

"Good," Max gestured her onward. "Don't make Cleo come back and find you."

"Right!" she spun on her heel and flounced away. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Max slapped the small plastic license down on the desk, in the middle of whatever letter David was writing. “There!” he announced defiantly. “I officially have a driver's license!”

“What?” David turned a bright face to the young boy. “I thought you had hours of practice left.”

“Quartermaster helped,” Max averted his gaze.

David jumped up. “This is fantastic! We should celebrate!”

“Please don’t say-”

“S'mores by the campfire tonight!”

“We really don’t have to,” Max tried to grab his arm as his boss headed outside. 

David was already lost in a world of planning. “I’ll break out the last of our s'more supplies, maybe I can find some others candies to roast. We could make it a game!” 

“David!” Max whined. He sat on the edge of the desk, sighing deeply. He ran his fingers through his hair, a warmth growing in his chest. 

Still, he’d probably blow up the camp without some kind of help. 

Jumping up he followed after him, helping him gather the last of the candy closet. 

“We might need to get some more soon,” David peered into the now bare cabinet. 

“You think?” Max was lifting a box, trying to figure out a way to keep it balanced atop his baby bump. 

David swiped the box away, handing Max one of the larger bags to carry instead. “I’ll send Quarter- wait. Are you okay to run an errand tomorrow morning?”

Max’s annoyance at the bag in his arms vanished behind a tentative hope. “Really?”

“Absolutely. Then when you get back I can make sure your pay raise gets processed.”

Max took another large bag from the top of the box, one under each arm. “Make me a list.”

“Fantastic!” David took his usual long strides to the campfire, leaving Max jogging to keep up. 

Dumping the collection of sweets by the empty fire pit. 

“I’ll start the fire if you get the kids.”

“No need,” Max sat heavily on the edge of the bench. Clearing his throat he cupped his hands around his mouth. “Candy!”

Tiny heads popped out of their tents. Max gestured them forward and slowly the small group began to approach. 

David glared at him; disapproving. 

“What?” Max asked innocently. “It worked didn’t it?”

David’s bright mood could not be squashed. “I suppose it did.”

Opening the bags and setting out roasting sticks Max finally settled back. 

"What's the occasion?" Eli tried to angle his eyebrow up, not really managing the look. 

"No questions," Juno smacked the back of his head. "Only candy."

Eli pouted. 

"Max has gotten his driver's license!"

"Awesome!" Remi said through a mouthful of marshmallows. 

Theo raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Max shot him a glare. 

"Right," Theo lied quickly. "I knew you were practicing with Quartermaster just the other day."

Actor he wasn't but it seemed enough for David. 

"Isn't it just wonderful!" David looked around, gasping. "Ice cream. I knew I was forgetting something. Be right back!" he ran from the circle. 

Cleo stuck out her tongue. "He had better have the good kind. I swear if he comes back with sugary processed dairy. It'll totally ruin my figure."

"Really?" Nora's eyes were wide. "Ice cream is bad for you? But it has fruit."

"Only some kinds. My sister says processed sugars, like corn syrup is totally the worst for you."

Remi lowered a chocolate bar from her mouth. "Oh."

Max glared at the weird little girl. "Cleo. You obviously hate it here. Why didn't you just go to the flower scouts? From what I've here they've got cabins and wifi, and unprocessed sugars." He stopped himself from making quotes around the last words.

She shot him a withering glare. "You sound just like my sister. She never shuts up about the place. But no way am I going to wear a uniform, especially in plaid," she stuck out her tongue, visibly shuddering. "Yuck, you can't make me. So I signed up for what was _ supposed _to be beautician camp. But I ended up at this… mess."

Her scowl was just too familiar. 

"Your sister's name would happen to be Sasha would it?" Max asked. 

She froze. "How did you know that?"

Resisting the urge to groan Max waved it off. "She went to camp the same year I came here."

"Weird," Cleo shifted closer to him on the bench. "So did you two ever hook up?"

Max snorted. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Kissing, duh," she rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, no. I'm not too into…" he stopped himself before he could say _ bitches _. "Girls like her."

"Lesbians?" 

"Um..."

Cleo sighed. "Okay, she isn't a lesbian. But she hangs out with them and she has, like, never had a boyfriend. Like, she never knew about her friends. The eyepatch girl and the one with the weird blue hair hold hands out in public!" She threw her arms into the air dramatically. 

"I'm back!" David came back with bowls, spoons and ice cream. Tuning out Cleo's shriek at it being the 'wrong ice cream' he stared out over the trees.

_ Tabbii (with two 'i's) and Erin started dating _ , Max thought ruefully. _ Not entirely unexpected if he really thought about it. _

"Wait," Zane cut across the still monologuing girl, curiosity getting the better of him. "You came to camp?"

Max lurched out of his thoughts, shocked to see Zane speaking. He hadn't spoken to him in over a week. It seemed his stunt with the cigarettes had been enough to drive the child away. "What? Yeah, about five years ago."

"What camp did you sign up for?" Vera asked. 

Glancing out over the group he found all eyes frozen on him. 

"I," Max swallowed, not daring to glance at David. "I, er knitting camp. I was super into knitting when I was younger. I kinda sucked. But, I mean, cheap camps can't really afford a lot of yarn so I didn't do much of it."

David caught on quickly. "Oh Max, don't be modest. I know for a fact you knitted life-sized versions of you and your friends." He paused. "What happened to those anyway?"

"We tossed them in the lake," Max took a bite of a candy bar. "The Pirate camp hung them on their docs as war criminals."

"Oh," David paled. "Is that was those were?"

A small chorus of snickering met David's expression. With everyone settled around the kindling flames now, the children chattered happily, snacking at the bag of candy. 

Sitting a few people down from him David cleared his throat, addressing Max."Could I see that license again?"

"Sure," Max dug into his pocket, pulling out the thin wallet. 

David's eyes narrowed. "Max… it says you're sixteen. Did you lie to the nice ladies at the DMV?"

"What? No. I am sixteen."

"Since when?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Since yesterday."

"What!" David yelped, jumping up. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning."

"Happy birthday!" Nora threw her arms into the air.

Cleo grabbed her arms, pulling them back to her sides. "You're supposed to say that after you sing the song. Duh."

"Oh," Nora flushed red. 

"We need a cake!" David announced. "If you give me a minute I'm sure I could whip something up."

Holding up in his hands in surrender Max shook his head. "David. Seriously. It's fine."

"Aren't sixteenth birthdays supposed to be big and fancy?" Remi asked. 

Maz shrugged one shoulder, taking a skewer from beside him. Even the short distance had him grunting with effort. There was less maneuverability lately. "I guess they can be. I haven't celebrated birthdays since I was eight or nine."

David's insides wound tighter. "All the more reason to have one now. Isn't it?"

"We should throw a birthday then," Vera nodded like the matter was settled. 

"It's fine," Max glanced up only to find every set of eyes on him. "I, okay, fine. Fine! But no cake."

"Then what should we put candles in?" David looked near a pout. 

"What about a candy bar?" Juno held up the larger of the Snickers bars. 

"Works for me," Max cut in before David could summon any kind of protest. 

Vera's brows had knit together, moving to sit closer to him. "What about a present?"

"I have a present," Max said, alarmed that she seemed on the edge of tears. "I got my license. That's a good thing to get on your birthday."

The idea was less than satisfactory. A low mumble went around the circle, starting at Gus and going around to Eli. The full circle leaned close to each other, an odd little game of telephone. Eli lit up, grin spreading. "I'm getting something from my tent."

"Okay…?" David leaned back in his seat to follow after the boy, looking a little lost. 

Max met his gaze, asking a silent question. 

David shrugged helplessly, just as lost as he. Returning to the food David continued to shoot furtive glances toward the tents until Eli's figure returned. 

Red-faced and holding something tight under his arm he ran at full tilt back to the campfire. "We actually do have a present for you. I finished about a day ago." From under his shirt, he pulled a roughly stitched lump of fabric, all in varying shades of blue. 

"Finished what?" Max asked. 

The hoodie was carefully unfurled. What had remained of his jacket, the last thing from his parents, had been completely redone. In quilt like square patches, new fabric had been added. There was hardly a scrap of the original left. And yet it was still a shade of pale blue.

"We all added some," Theo scooted closer to him. "I found some clean old bandages."

"I added my new sweatbands to the sleeves," Jax said. 

Vera smiled proudly. "I had some cool tye-dye."

"I used my princess dress," Remi was up to point it out. "That's the shiny parts."

"I found some camp shirts."

"There were lots of old pillowcases too."

Everyone hopped in to offer their piece. 

Cleo crossed her arms proudly. "I made sure the whole thing matched with some fabric dye. Honestly, it was a mess before."

"What do you think?" Eli said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's all nurse Theo approved too, with elastic support in the stomach and back."

"For the baby," Theo amended. "So you don't get so sore. And afterward, it'd be really easy to pick out."

Max held the item, completely dumbstruck. "This… I mean… it's amazing."

"Put it on!" Juno clapped excitedly. 

Max did as he was told, taking a minute to adjust the waistband. It fit perfectly, with room to grow, the inner elastic wrapped snugly around his belly. Never, never had anyone cared this much about him. "Th-thank you," Max mumbled, rubbing at his arms.

"Birthday song time?" Nora asked the quiet group. 

"Right!" David leaned forward, placing a candle into the candy bar and lighting it. 

Rolling his eyes Max took the bar. "Really. This isn't-"

"_Happy Birthday to you, _" David began, strumming his guitar before Maz could properly summon his protest. The rest of the group quickly picked it up. Little voices chimed in at the tops of their lungs, each face spread into a grin. Even Zane seemed quietly amused. 

Max couldn't quite make their happy gazes, staring down at the battered candle. There was something white-hot building behind his eyes. 

"Well that was awkward," Zane stuck out his tongue, though his frown had melted a fraction.

<https://buffy.tumblr.com/image/189987633328> (Image of all campers)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“And you’re sure you have everything you need?” David asked again, still holding the keys tightly in his grip. 

Max headed down the hill, lips pressed tight, grumbling under his breath. “I can do this David. I can drive to town and pick up groceries. I’m not made of glass.” 

“I know, I’m just making sure. You  _ do  _ have everything though?”

Yes,” Max suppressed the urge to growl, “I’ve got everything. The reusable bags are in the trunk, I have my wallet in my pocket, and I have the number of the mechanic if the car has any problems along the road.”

David bit his lip. “Okay, okay, I know you’re prepared.”

“It’s just groceries,” Max snatched the keys from his hands.

David’s smile was small. “I know, Max.”

Sticking his tongue out at his counselor Max opened the door of the Buick wagon and sunk into the driver's seat. 

“And you’ll be back up the mountain before dark? I don’t want you running into a deer or anything else.”

“David,” Max glared up at him. “It’s six in the morning. I swear. I will be back before noon, let alone nightfall. Now would you let me go?”

“Right, right,” David moved back, holding up his hands. “I trust you, Max.”

He paused for a second, hand hovering above the dashboard. “Thanks, David.”

“See you when you get back then,” David stepped back as to not be hit with the car. 

Max waved a noncommittal hand, checking the dash lights lazily. “Later.”

He shot through the empty woods, diving out of camp, rolling the windows down. Finally, after so much practice he had finally gotten this freedom, the way to ensure his future. 

A hearty kick reminded him quickly it wasn’t just his. 

Alone at last Max settled in the seat, one hand atop his stomach. The touch seemed to soothe the tiny creature below. 

It took a while to get into the tiny outdated town nestled between the mountains. Parking beside the grocery store he let his thoughts wander, picking up each item from the list, and maybe a couple of personal things. 

“Maybe…” Max paused in front of the baby aisle, turning slowly into it, glancing around in any case. 

He moved past food, medicines, and diapers, his chest squeezing. Pausing for half a second beside the toys he reached a hand to a small teddy bear, able to fit in his palm, with a bright smile and button eyes. 

Biting his lip Max brushed a finger over the soft fabric. 

A cart turned into the aisle behind him. 

Panicking Max dropped the toy into the cart, moving to the front desk. 

“Find everything okay?” A bored teen asked, scanning each item with a glassy-eyed stare. 

“Yeah,” Max mumbled, carefully moving the items back into the cart. 

“Got a scanning gun?” Max looked down at the flour and sugar bag he'd practically broke his spine getting into the cart in the first place. 

The teen shook their head, waiting expectantly, “not that high tech. We only got the electric scanners last year.”

“Lovely,” Max reached into the cart awkwardly only to watch a pair of stronger arms setting it onto the counter. 

“You don’t have to,” Max blushed a hard red, glancing up quickly. 

The man was middle-aged, older than David, with dark salt and pepper hair and well-tanned, pleasantly smiling and waiting for the teen to scan before putting it back in. “It’s no trouble,” he waved Max off.   
  
“My wife has been ordered by the doctor to not lift anything heavier than five pounds,” he winked to the lovely woman behind Max. 

Just shorter than he, she had a hand on a small swell only starting to look like a pregnancy. She waved, pushing a wave of dark hair from her cheek, smile pushing up freckles. 

The heat rising ever further Max mumbled a ‘thank you.’

Dumping the last of his things into the cart he held the baby toy out to the cashier. “I don’t want this one,” he mumbled quickly. 

“Put it in the cart,” they pointed to a cart full of miscellaneous junk at the end of their register. 

He did as he was told, only waiting for the receipt before slinking out of the store. 

“That was awkward,” he hissed under his breath, kicking the trunk open. Haphazardly shoving bags into the trunk. 

Glaring at the flour once more Max hesitated, pushing it over to the side of the car. Maybe it'd be easier to move from a side angle. With a grunt he crouched down, taking it by the corners.    


"Come on..." Max stuck his tongue between his teeth and gave the bag a sharp tug.   
A sharp sound sent a dagger through his heart and a small pile of flour fell onto the asphalt.    


"Shit," Max dropped to his knees, inspecting the small hole.    


"Need any help?" A shadow fell over Max.   


Burning with shame he looked up to find the couple standing beside the car, the man holding a couple of their own bags.    
  
"I, um," he nodded.    


Crouching next to him the man tugged the bag up, hole at the top, leaning it against the backseat.    
A hand on the trunk Max heaved himself back to his feet, rubbing at his side. "Thanks," he said, unable  to look up.   


"You are very welcome," he held out his flour-covered hand. "I'm Gregg and this is my wife Darla."   


"Max," he mumbled, face still burning.   


"There's no shame in asking for help," the woman, Darla, reached into the bag on her arm, searching for something.    


"I'm not used to... people wanting to," Max rubbed his arm. "Considering my age and everything."

He leaned against the car.   


Gregg closed the trunk and doors, taking the cart in hand. "You haven't been in the right neighborhoods," he said cheerfully.    


"Guess not."   


Veering the cart away the man took it back inside.    


The woman smiled, a hand on his shoulder. "Are you living nearby?"   


"Counselor, up at one of the camps by the lake," Max said quickly.    


"That's a good place to be. My husband and I used to intern there during our summers," she finally pulled her quarry from the little bag. Placing it in his hand her smile warmed. "If you ever decide you need a little extra help with grocery shopping or anything else go ahead and call that number."   


Max swallowed hard, eyes burning. "Thank you."   


"Are you okay to get back to your camp?"    


"Yeah, it's only a little ways away."    


She bumped his shoulder lightly, taking her husband's arm as he returned. "You seem like a very nice kid Max. I have a feeling."   


They waved as they left, getting into a car and pulling out of the lot.   


Taking several deep breaths Max pushed down his emotions.   


Fist curled around what he'd been given he dared examine it. There's no way it was only a phone number.    


Opening his hand he found the baby toy he'd placed aside, a phone number written on the tag with a smiley face.    


His smile was too small to really see, eyes brimming with tears of joy. It was an odd swelling feeling below his chest. The baby inside him readjusted, making themselves more comfortable.    


Pressing a hand to the movement he took a deep breath. "You're an interesting little parasite. You keep making me so many new friends."   


He placed the toy in his pocket, sitting back down in the driver's seat, his good mood remaining.    


The feeling didn't last long.   


Ready for the long drive ahead he turned the key in the ignition. It sputtered once and fell silent. "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points to those who recognized the names ;) 
> 
> Max is now stuck alone without a ride. How can I turn this into an angst fest? Let's find out.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

  
Numbly he tried turning the car engine again. Nothing. No amount of keys turning, readjusting or begging made an ounce of difference. After at least five minutes he slumped in his seat, pressing his palms into his eyes.    


"This can't be happening. David is never going to let me leave camp ever again."   


Gnawing at his lip he looked quickly around.    


"At least I'm in the one town on earth who still uses payphones," Max heaved himself back to his aching feet, taking out the phone number for the car repair in town. He explained quickly, keeping his voice level.    


“And you're sure no one can come look at it until tomorrow morning?" his voice cracked.

The payphone beeped and died. It had run out of minutes.   


Spinning around he kicked the tire of the stupid useless Buick. "Stupid piece of-" he marched out to the street, dropping to the bench.   


Fist curled around the keys he tried to think.    
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do?" He mumbled. There had to be some kind of motel in town right? A hand in his pocket he hesitated. Darla had said they could help.   
  
Right?    
  
"Shit," Max mumbled.    
  
A shadow crossed him and Max glanced up. Maybe he wouldn't have to call them.   
  
Squinting up to the mismatched pair he held a hand to his eyes.   
  
"Neil? Nikki?" He choked.    
  
"Max!" A whirl of blue hair and red denim wrapped him in a hug. "Oh my gosh, it is you! I thought it was but Neil didn't believe me. I can't believe you're here!"   
  
"Me? What are you two doing here?" Max kept his elbows on his knees, his friend dropping to either side of him.    
  
"Our, well my new dad has a cabin up here," Nikki pointed to an outcropping of cabins on the face of the mountain.    
  
"New dad?" Max shot a glance at Neil.   
  
"Not mine," Neil soured. "Long story."   
  
"No it's not," Nikki was still bouncing, her blue ponytail swinging across her high school Letterman jacket. "Our parents totally got married. I got to be the ring barrer, Neil didn't get to be a flower girl."   
  
"It lasted like a year," Neil cut in, scratching the side of his nose, fingers spindly.    
  
Nikki's grin was still bright. "Best year ever! Then they broke up and my mom got married again over Christmas break. He offered to take me 'camping.'" She rolled her eyes. “It is not camping. It’s this stupid cabin up the mountain. And I thought we’d be spending our summer in a tent or something.” She trailed off in a pout.    
  
"And you?" Max turned away, her energy draining him.    
  
"It was either spend the summer with Nikki or choose between my parents."    
  
Max snorted. "The greatest of options."   
  
"What about you?" Nikki clung to his arm. "You haven't texted me in months."   
  
"I got busy..." Max excused lamely, hands staying firmly on his knees, bent over he tried to hide his growth.   
  
"What brought you this way?" Neil leaned against the bench, elbows resting on the back.    
  
"I, I got a job, up at camp."

"Camp... Campbell?" Nikki slapped a hand over her mouth. "Really? You hated that place."   
  
"Yeah, well, desperate times."   
  
Neil made a face. "Did your parents make you?"   
  
"Something like that," Max nodded slowly.   
  
"So what are you doing in town?"   
  
"I'm grocery shopping," Max pointed a thumb back at the tiny store.    
  
"When do you have to be back?" Nikki grinned at him. "We could totally show you around. It's been so long."   
  
"I was supposed to be head on back an hour ago," Max sank further arms crossed. "The stupid car broke down. No one can get to it until morning.   
  
The best place you can show me is a motel."   
  
Neil snorted. "This place doesn't have a hotel. It's the size of my backyard."   
  
"Great," he dropped his head into his hand, rubbing his eye sockets.   
  
Nikki was quiet a moment. "Why don't you stay the night up at the cabin?"   
  
"What?"   
  
She was bouncing again, jumping to her feet. "Yeah! You can spend the night with us! It'll be awesome!"   
  
"But, but," Max tried to think. "I have groceries in the car, stuff I need to keep cold."   
  
"Bring it along," Neil was nodding slowly, warming to the idea. "We can keep it in the fridge and bring you back down in the morning to get the car fixed."   
  
"Really?" He glanced between them.    
  
"Of course!" Nikki clapped her hands. "Come on. Please? Please?"   
  
Max rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm getting a lot of help today," he mumbled. With a deep breath he looked up. "All right. Help me get the food?"   
  
Neil stood. "Lead the way."   
  
Steeling himself Max pressed his hands to his knees, standing with difficulty, waiting for the reaction, a hand at the base of his spine for support.    
  
Neil noticed first. "Dude," he mumbled, eyes wide. "Your parents made you work like this?"   
  
"Like what?" Nikki looked back, a hand pressed over her mouth.   
  
Max fumbled for something to say, the heat rising up his neck. "It's not exactly like-"   
  
"You really let yourself go." Nikki interrupted, her hand hiding her giggles.   
  
"Let mys-" Max sputtered. "I'm not fat. I'm pregnant!"    
  
"Oh!" She paused, head tilted before snorting. "I totally should have known. You're practically bleeding pheromones." 

Max could feel his face burn.    
  
Neil slapped a hand to his forehead. "This is why I don't take you anywhere."   
  
"No, you don't take me anywhere because you don't like having an annoying older sister."   
  
"You are only older by a month!"   
  
"So?" Nikki bat her eyelashes innocently.    
  
Neil groaned. "Let's just go get the damn groceries," he sighed.   
  
And that was it. No disdain, no judgment, no sidelong glances. His friends, his real friends, had simply accepted.   
  
Max popped open the trunk. "I think it's just milk and cheese. Oh, and there's a paper bag of veggies."   
  
"Vegetables?" Neil peered in. "Camp has definitely gotten better."   
  
Max snorted. "Shit, I need to call David. He doesn't know yet."   
  
"Davey still works at camp," Nikki giggled, picking through the bags.   
  
“Unfortunately, for me,” Max made his way to the payphone.    
  
“Doesn’t that make him your boss?”   
  
Max held up a finger to her, shoving in a few coins through the metal slot. Bracing himself he tucked the phone under his chin, leaning against the pole, waiting for the answer.    
  
"Camp Campbell. This is David speaking. How can I help-"   
  
"It's me, David."   
  
"Max? Is everything okay? Are you okay? What happened?"   
  
"Breathe." Max breathed. He really wanted to sit down on something that wasn't a park bench. His spine ached. "The car broke down. No one can fix it until morning."   
  
"What? What do you want me to do? I could bring the bus down and-"   
  
"It's fine," Max interrupted again. "I ran into a couple friends. I'll stay the day with them, head back up when the car is fixed tomorrow."   
  
"You're sure?"   
  
"I'm sure. It'll be fine. Are you okay on your own?" The implication was clear. Were the kids going to be okay with just him?   
  
"Of course, I have the Quartermaster to help," David brushed his words off.    
  
"Poor them," Max muttered, though he was ignored.    
  
"If you need anything just call and let me know the second you find out about the car."   
  
"Mhmm," Max rubbed his head. "See you tomorrow." He hung up before David could get another word in.    
  
"David really still works there?" Neil walked over, his arms full of groceries.   
  
"Apparently," Max shut the trunk, locking it and putting his keys in his pocket. "What's with all the bags?"   
  
"While it would normally be fine to leave all besides the refrigerated stuff it is still summer," Neil pointed to most of the bags Nikki held.   
  
"There are a few bags of candy and cans of fish. Those should probably be kept cold."   
  
"Smart plans," Max offered a hand to take the milk.   
  
"I've got it," Neil struggled to hold the pile in his arms.    
  
"Right," Max snorted, taking the two jugs in hand. "If you dare to give me some excuse about my 'condition' I will actually kill you."   
  
Nikki hip checked him, still bouncing on the balls of her feet despite the weight of the food. "You really haven't changed a bit."   
  
"That's... good?" Max exchanged glances with Neil who shrugged one shoulder.

Neil struggled to get his keys from his pocket.   
  
Max glanced around surreptitiously, waiting to find out where he could sit. His spine ached worse than ever and the two gallons of milk cradled in his arms were pressing on his stomach.   
  
Pointing a small electric key at a tiny prius the trunk popped open.   
  
"Nice ride," Max snorted.  
  
Nikki grinned brightly, setting down her bags. "I keep telling him. With how much he spent on this thing he could've got something actually cool."  
  
"Gas is cheaper," Neil launched into what seemed to be a memorized speech. "And I need something I know I can afford. Besides, the woman who sold it to me said it was cool."  
  
"She lied to you," Max dropped the jugs in the back, rubbing the cold skin of his stomach.   
  
Nikki laughed. "I've been telling him that for months!"  
  
Neil threw his arms into the air with a frustrated sigh. Nikki held out a fist which Max bumped without looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you all have wonderful holidays!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Max pulled open the side door, gripping the edge of the roof to lower himself down. Eyes closed for a second he muffled a sigh of relief. He's only been on his feet for a couple hours this time yet he felt like his energy had been sucked out with a hose.

"You okay?" Nikki leaned between the seats, elbow on his armrest. 

"Yeah," he settled himself more comfortably in the chair. "Totally fine."  
Neil raised an eyebrow, waiting for the engine to warm up. "Are we allowed to ask about the whole... baby thing?" 

"Not much to tell," Max tensed, shrugging one shoulder. "But, I guess, go ahead."

"Oh good," Nikki slumped in her seat, wiping fake sweat from her forehead. “I was worried you were gonna get all cranky about it.”

Snorting Max reclined his seat a few inches, struggling to get his seat belt on. “I am cranky about it. You try carrying a bowling ball under your belly button.”

"Having troubles?" Nikki's sing-song voice traveled up to him. 

Flipping her a less than kind gesture he got the belt locked.

Neil backed out of the lot, rolling his eyes. "How old are you two again?"

"Six and a half!" Nikki squealed in a high pitched voice. 

Neil let out a groan of long-suffering, pulling at his face. "This really is my life."

Max pushed his chair back up, adjusting the seat belt. He couldn’t help it. He was grinning. 

Turning out of the parking lot Neil shot up the side of the mountain.

"Do you have everything you need?" Neil asked. "Just before we leave town. You have your keys and whatever?"

Max dug into his pocket, pulling out the old key set and the tiny stuffed animal he'd been handed. 

"What's that?" Nikki asked. 

"Nothing," he tried to hide it only to have a hand snatch it away. "Hey!"

"Aw!" Nikki looked at the tiny teddy bear. "It is so cute. When did you get this?"

"I didn't," he turned as far in his seat as he could manage, trying to snatch it back. 

She danced away, her ankles resting on the arm of his chair. "It looks exactly like that one you had at camp. Mr fuzzy butt or whatever?"

"Nikki," Max's face burned.

"Just tell me where you got it," she begged in a sing-song. "Then I'll give it back."

"A couple behind me at the grocery store gave it to me," he spat at her. "Now give it back."

"All right, all right," she tossed it back to the front. "Don't have a cow."

He shoved it back into his pockets, staring firmly out the window. 

After a long moment, Neil glanced over. "You know she doesn't mean anything by it. She's just being Nikki."

"Lucky me," Max wiped his nose on his sleeve quickly. 

"You okay?"

"I'm sick of people acting different because of the baby," Max grumbled, only just loud enough to hear. "I don't want you guys acting weird too."

Neil bumped his arm lightly, trying to punch it but failing. "Sorry, um, buddy."

Max snorted. "Please don't ever do that again."

Face flushed several shades of red he nodded once. "I swear I will not."

"Good," Max settled in his seat. "Just drive your tesla with your personally programed siri girlfriend."

Nikki burst into wild giggles, sinking to the bench, face covered. 

"She is not my girlfriend!" Neil protested, clearly repeating a long-held argument. "And programing a more human-sounding GPS is not bad."

"No," Max leaned back, arms under his head. "It does make you the biggest nerd ever though."

"Nerds will inherit the earth!"

"Whatever makes you feel better."

"I am done talking to both of you!" Neil was now purple in his blush. "I mean it. It's like trying to argue with toddlers."

Max closed his eyes. "You should be an expert by now."

"I might be the world's leading expert on it," Neil pulled onto a dirt road.

"Hmm," Max shifted in his seat. "Maybe you could teach me. I'll be having practical application before long."

The siblings fell silent. 

Neil cleared his throat, keeping his eyes firmly on the road. "Do you um, what's your due date?"

"Don't have an exact day," he shrugged one shoulder. "Roundabout the end of August though."

"You should get a real day," Nikki picked herself up, buckling in. "Maybe the kids at camp could make a paper chain. I'm sure David would love to make it an activity."

"If the kids even know," Nail raised an eyebrow. 

"They do."

"Really?"

Max held out the arms of his roughly stitched hoodie. "Yeah, they even made this for me. Weird kids. How they got the measurements I will never know… and I don't think I want to."

Nikki's giggling started up again. "Which cabin are you in?"

"Um, I think I'm in Gwen's old room. I'm not sure though."

"Oooooh," Nikki nodded. "Don't you remember? There's a loose board in the kitchen from the cellar. We made a tunnel from the backyard so we could get in."

"Right," Max filed that away, making a mental note to inspect and block said tunnel. 

"Anyway," Neil cut in. "Why don't you have a real due date?"

Gnawing at his lip Max brushed a hand over his middle. "I haven't really had a doctor's appointment."

"What?" 

"Why?"

“How much further is the cabin?” Max asked, peering out the window, forcing the topic change.

Neil didn't speak, but let it drop. 

“Don’t you enjoy the woodland scenery?” Nikki asked caustically. 

Max scowled. “Not particularly.”

Chuckling Neil turned up a thinner path. “Didn’t think so. You okay?” he eyed him. 

“Not to sound ungrateful but I need to lie down,” Max dug his knuckles into his side, avoiding his gaze and any other implications of that question. “Car seats should be illegal for pregnant persons. I think that evil bench outside the store actually broke my spine.”

"If you wanted to lie down you could’ve taken the backseat,” Nikki said. 

“And get myself permanently stuck in this rat trap?” Max snorted. “No thanks.”

Neil pulled to a stop outside a single-story cabin surrounded by trees, pointedly ignoring the comment on his car. 

"We have arrived!" Nikki launched forward, grabbing the headrest on the passenger side. 

Niel rolled his eyes, pulling to a stop. "Welcome to the summer hideaway for the cheapass rich and powerful," he said in a tired imitation of an announcer. "Fitted with a whole bathroom and shitty satellite tv you can enjoy your breakfast in bed and bed bugs."

"My kind of camping," Max pushed open his door. Holding to the edge of the car door he readied himself, trying to push himself to his feet. "Come on," he whined, dropping back to the seat. 

"Need a hand?" Neil suppressed a smirk. 

"Shut up," Max took the hand in any case. With a grunt, he managed to get his feet back below him. "Stupid kid screwing with my balance. I swear I still have the strength. It's just a matter of leverage."

Neil held up his hands. "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

"Shush with the flirting!" Nikki threw open the trunk. "We have groceries to get inside. Then we going to give Max the full tour!"

"The tour better be quick," Max scooped up the milk jugs again. 

Nikki stuck out her bottom lip. "What? Why? I was all ready for the return of the golden trio, you know, adventures and mischief."

"I'm not too into mischief anymore," Max pressed a hand to hide a long yawn. "Growing a human tends to beat it out of you."

"You want to go lie down?" Neil tried to take the jug from him. 

"Let's just get this over with," Max pulled it back. "Lead the way."

Exchanging quick glances with his sister Neil did as he was told, going up the steep driveway to the cabin door. Fumbling with the key he bumped the door open. "Kitchen is just around the corner. The bottom shelf should be empty. We can just shove it all in there."

Nikki bounded inside. "Are you sure we can't give you the tour, Max? I swear it'll be quick."

"Nik-" Niel said slowly. 

"Fine," Max handed him the jugs to put into the fridge. "Yeah, sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't see it, go ahead and scroll up a couple chapters.(End of chapter 5 and end of chapter 12) I've added a fun little extra :) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support! Happy new year!
> 
> My usual posting schedule will resume shortly!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Food in tucked away in the cold and all shoes tossed in the doorway Nikki spun in a quick circle, arms outstretched. “This is the cabin. Tour’s done!” She dropped onto a wide couch, giggling madly. 

“What?” Max blinked, taking in the room. On one end, the carpet flowed into tile where a breakfast bar and fridge made up the kitchen. Everything was a light tan from the walls to the ceiling. Either it had been painted that way or grim had turned something that had once been white. 

Rolling his eyes Neil took the armchair. “Really. That’s it. It’s tiny. Bathroom and hall closet as you walk in and this studio apartment looking nightmare is the rest of it.”

“Where do you guys sleep?” Max asked. He evaluated each seat before choosing a deep seat loveseat and dropping like a stone. 

“This couch is a pullout,” Nikki kicked her own seat, making metal clang loudly. “New dad sleeps on a cot.”

“When he bothers to show up,” Neil mumbled. 

Max lifted an eyebrow. 

“He’s got business in town,” Nikki defended. “Besides. We have your car and the tv and board games and stuff.”

“Just that for the whole summer?” Max didn’t bother to stifle his snort. “I may have the better end of the deal working at camp.”

Nikki began to bounce once more. “Oh! Neil, we should totally stop by sometime! David could make it an activity. The returning heroes. We could guest speak!”

As Neil’s color turned into a soft green Max took the opportunity to really take in the rest of the cabin. It wasn’t too wildly different from what few structures camp had, though this place seemed to have outlets. Snacks and canned food poured out of half-open cupboards, paper dishes piled high on counters and trash bins. The fridge was as tall as he was, boxes of utensils, batteries and miscellaneous tools placed haphazardly on top. 

On the other side of the room, above a tiny stone and mortar fireplace, sat a huge flatscreen, hung precariously. Movies stacked on the floor, making messy piles. 

“What do you think Max?”

“Huh?” Max pulled himself back to reality. 

“What do you think?”

“About?”

Nikki sighed dramatically. “About Neil and I coming to camp!”

“Oh,” he rubbed his eye. “Um, you could come say hi I’m sure but David doesn’t really do 'guest speakers,'” he resisted the urge to put quotations around the words. I think the last time he did that was the appliance manager from town. QM told me something about a rogue blender. I don’t know. I didn’t pay attention.”

Neil pulled a face. “Quartermaster is still alive? I thought he was a dinosaur five years ago.”

“QM will outlive us all,” Max stuck out his tongue. “The man is some kind of mythical gross tree spirit. Least that’s what Vera said.”

Nikki dropped her chin in her hands. “Awww, who’s Vera? You’re girlfriend? Oh, is she the baby mommy?”

Heat rose thick and fast in Max’s cheeks. “What- she- no. Vera is a camper. She’s like twelve.”

“So who is the baby mama?” Nikki flipped over, lying across the arm of the chair, her head upside down and her pigtails dragging on the floor. “Or baby daddy?”

“Never got a name,” Max ground out through his teeth. “I don’t know. Someone spiked the eggnog.” It was a bad lie, but it was enough to shut Nikki up for the moment. 

Neil caught his eye, not quite buying it but letting the matter drop. 

“So…” Nikki flopped right side up. “What should we do? We could totally have a scary movie marathon! Like we used to in that old war bunker. I don’t have any of Gwen’s dumb British stuff but we do have some classics!” She pushed over a larger pile, disks clattering to the floor. 

Pushing him up Neil toed Max’s legs off the seat, taking the cushion beside him. “What’s really going on Max?”

“What do you mean?” 

Neil’s gaze turned sour. “I’m not stupid. I’ve been your best friend for five years. Something’s up. First, you ghost me past spring break and now you show up here, in the middle of nowhere, severely pregnant saying your parents forced you to get a job? I’m not buying it.”

Struggling to swallow the knot in his throat Max shrugged one shoulder. “What does it matter now? I’m here aren't I?”

“Max-”

“Found them!” Nikki blew off a thick layer of dust from a large box. “All the old black and white ones. They came in some clearance bin. Isn’t that awesome! We can make smores on the stove and everything!”

“I am so sick of smores,” Max pleaded. “Please. Can we eat something that isn’t roasted, toasted or microwaved?”

“Max saying please?” Nikki feigned a fainting spell. “Whatever shall we do?”

He struggled to push himself back to his feet. “Yeah, well, pride kind of flies out the window when you look like this.”

“How do tacos sound?” Neil pushed Nikki into the couch, heading to the fridge. “We just picked up fresh cheese and sour cream.”

“Sounds awesome." Still attempting to get to his feet Max dug his fingers into the arms of the chairs. 

Picking through the movies Nikki waved him down. "Relax. We've got this. Put your feet up. You kept saying you wanted to lie down, right? Chill."

"Mind if I take the couch then?" Max asked, finally getting up.

"Go right ahead," she shot him a thumbs up. "Oh! Neil, what do you think about Frankentein's monster?" She stifled giggles, whispering behind her hand. "Max, you gotta watch this."

Neil's head came around the fridge door, bright red. "Don't even get me started on that… that useless myth of human construct! There is no science on this earth that can reanimate dead flesh!"

Nikki dropped to the floor, laughing her head off. 

"It is not a joke Nikki!" Neil dropped dinner supplies onto the counter, pointing at her with a bundle of green onions. "People think that just because you can restart the heart with electricity that you can do utter bullshit with it. Once flesh and organs have died you cannot fix it with a bolt of lightning! Defibrillators are highly complicated medical machinery with specified voltage. Lightning would be more likely to fry a dead body than anything else."

Lying down on the couch Max's own laugh was lost in his sigh of relief. The world tuned out as every screaming muscles of his back finally relaxed. He pressed his eyes shut, breathing slowly. 

"-and further more the green skin shown is- Max, are you okay?"

He couldn't even answer. 

"Max?" Nikki poked at his arm. "Hey, Max, your guts are moving." 

He lifted one eyelid to look down at his now active stowaway, their growing limbs shifting his taut skin. It looked like a scene from a horror movie. "That's new."

Nikki leaned forward, stars glittering in her eyes. "Can I feel?" 

Supported up on one elbow he nodded numbly. 

She placed a hand carefully atop the movement, following the tiny fist or foot across his stomach. "That's… awesome," she whispered. 

Underneath her hand the baby squirmed, delighted to have someone's attention. 

"Hi, little Max baby," she cooed. "It's nice to meet you."

"They must like you," Max rubbed at his side. "I've never felt them move this much."

"Really?" Nikki lit up all over again. "You heard him sweetie. I'm officially aunt Nikki and you're going to love me the most."

Max's face fell a fraction. "Yeah…"

"Everything all right?" Neil asked, peering over his sister's head. 

"Yeah," Max repeated in the same lackluster tone. 

Nikki hopped up, face to face with him, "you can't lie to us, Max. We're your best friends. Why so glum?"

He took a deep breath, not understanding the knot of emotions welling in his chest. "I don't know if I'm keeping the baby," he admitted, staring firmly at the wall. "So you probably won't ever meet them."

"What?" Nikki squawked. "But babies are so cute and little and sweet. And you're already huge. You can feel them every single day. And it's yours!"

Max shrunk in his seat, eyes burning. 

"Nikki!" Slapping a hand over her mouth Neil drug her away. "Come help with dinner."

"What? Why? Max and I were talking about-"

"Now," he growled under his breath. 

Pouting she stood and flounced to the kitchen. 

Neil paused, shifting from foot to foot. "Max?"

"Go finish the food," he sunk into the cushions, turning his back to the room. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Right." Sending several glances back toward him Neil moved to follow his sister. 

Hood pulled up over his head Max crossed his arms. What was wrong with him? Sure he was still considering it all but that didn't change the options. And besides, giving up the baby would be what was best for them. Wouldn't it? What kind of life could he give a brand new life? He was sixteen, a highschool dropout, and… and… 

Underneath his ribcage a sharp limb poked firmly. 

Going to meet it he brushed his thumb over the kicking. 

Could he really give them up? Was he capable?

Pressing his eyes shut he forced his mind others ways. Fortunately, his day had already wrung out every last ounce of energy. Even with his tumultuous thoughts he quickly drifted away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on schedule! Updates will be every Thursday. Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Dinner!" A shrill voice squealed inches away from his head. 

Max jumped sky high, shaken awake instantly. One arm over his head, the other gripped his stomach. He curled into the back of the couch, eyes pressed closed. 

"Woah," Nikki backed up, arms held in surrender. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You good?"

Heart still hammering against his ribcage Max sunk back down. "I'm fine. You didn't scare me."

Neil, dinner plates in hand, stopped at the carpet line. His eyes landed on his friend with a mild horror growing. "Max…"

"I'm fine," Max rubbed his eyes, wiping away sleep and the wet heat behind them. "Let's just eat."

Sitting Neil set out ingredients. "Max, you never told me."

"Told you what?" He kept his head down, moving to the floor. 

"We texted nearly every day for years. You never told me anything actually important."

"That because guys never talk about anything but sports," Nikki said brightly, recovering herself. She gathered an armful of bottles and cans dropping them onto the living room carpet. 

"I don't like sports," Neil rolled his eyes. 

Thinking he'd avoided the worst Max snorted. "Do I look like I do sports?" he gestured at himself dramatically. Short, skinny, and very, very pregnant, his point was made. 

Nikki giggled, leaning over the DVD player. 

"But Max," Neil brought his attention back.

"Hmm?" he averted his gaze, watching Nikki intently. 

"You never told me your parents hit you."

There was a long silence. Nikki's mouth dropped open. She looked back up, leaving her frozen in place. Her pigtails actually dropped onto her shoulders. 

"They, they didn't," Max hated the lump rising in his throat. He used to be better at lying. "You just caught me off guard. It's nothing."

Neil picked at the knee of his pants, alarm stealing ever more color from his face. "I've seen symptoms of abuse before, Max. You can't lie to me. How long have they been hitting you?"

"They never- it's nothing!" Max tried to pull his knees to his chest, stopped by his stomach. "Drop it. Let's just eat."

"Max."

"Shut up Neil," Max wavered. 

"No. I won't," Neil crossed his arms, steeling himself. "How did they hurt you? You need to go to the police."

Max was shaking his head, something starting to crack underneath his ribs. 

"Look at me," Neil leaned forward, struggling to keep his voice level. "Max. You can't just leave this alone. What else did they do to you?"

"They kicked me out!" 

Neil dropped back to the carpet. "Wh-what?"

"They kicked me out!" Max repeated, pushing his back into the couch until the hard corner dug into his spine. "Is that what you want to hear Neil? My parents hit me when I didn't behave and when I got knocked up they locked me out of the house without warning. So go to the police, report me to the social services. What will they do to a pregnant teenager? What will they do to, to my-" His breath came harder, arms curled around his middle. 

"Max I didn't- I just- Nikki, help me out here," stuttering now Neil glanced at Nikki. His sister still sat like a statue, arms glued to her side. "Max. I'm sorry."

He didn't answer. Bent over his middle Max's breathing came ever harder. 

"Max?"

"Sh-shit," Max whispered, face screwed into a wince. "I thought this had stopped. It stopped."

"What's wrong?" Neil scrambled forward again, pushing plates aside. 

He shook his head, shoulders shaking. 

"Nikki!" Neil took his arm. "Get my phone. We need an ambulance or something!"

"There's no hospital for three hours," Nikki said numbly. 

"Then call dad!"

"No signal."

"Agh!" Neil threw his arms into the air. "Then help me get him onto the couch." He turned back and took Max's arm. "Max? Do you- can you move?"

He shrugged helplessly, lips pressed tight. 

"Nikki," Neil hissed, glaring at his sister. "Get your ass over here and help me!"

She lifted an arm slowly, pointing at Max. "Neil, he's bleeding."

Max froze, losing all color. Knees to the floor he pressed his fingers between his knees. "No, no, no," he began to stammer frantically. "This can't be happening."

Grabbing his shoulders Neil snapped his fingers quickly. "Max. Listen to me. We, we're going to figure this out. But you need to calm down."

Max blinked up at him, eyes glazed with unshed tears. Lips pressed tight, he nodded. 

"Okay," Neil held tight to his shoulder. "Okay. Nikki. Get a sheet on the couch and get my phone. We might be able to find something online. Max. Can you get up?"

He didn't answer, arms curled around his middle, rocking slowly. 

"Max?"

"No."

"What?"

"I can't move."

"Can't or won't?" Neil spoke absently, watching Nikki grab all she was ordered. 

"Who cares?" Max snarled. Bent over further he picked up his mantra. "No, no, no." His words dissolved to a whimpering groan. 

Gnawing his lip Neil took his phone, praying to the internet that something would load. "What does it feel like?"

Max shot him a flat glare. "It  _ hurts _ . What else do you want?"

"Anything specific?"

He hissed through his teeth, shoulders dropping. "Like a fist around my guts. I keep cramping up. And the bleeding…" He shrunk further, somehow looking ever more like a child. "You don't have to google it. It's got to be, I think I'm having a miscarriage."

"What?" Nikki yelped. Vaulting over the couch she sat next to him. "Doesn't that mean that there's something wrong with the baby?" Her eyes had turned to dinner plates. "No. No way. I felt them kicking up a storm like an hour ago."

Max wiped at his face. "It has to be. What else could it be?"

" _ Cramping in late pregnancy can be attributed to many serious instances _ ," Neil read without thought, staring at his screen. " _ If the mother is in a healthy condition the most likely possibility is braxton hicks contractions or  _ false _ labor. _ " He lifted his gaze back to Max. "It says to make them stop you need to drink water and keep your feet up. That's all it is."

"I've had those before. It didn't feel like this."

"Later in pregnancies, it can get more intense."

"But the, the blood?" Max swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"I, it doesn't say," he scrolled quickly. "But you're probably fine. Let's just get you lying down. If it stops in a few minutes we don't have to worry. I promise, if it doesn't stop I will personally drive you to the hospital."

Max shook his head frantically. "I can't afford a hospital."

"Then we'll stay here. You are fine."

"Who cares about me?" Max grit his teeth again, starting to rock back and forth. "They have to be okay."

Nikki shot a glance at Neil, mouth open to a small 'o'.

He cocked his eyebrow, keeping his voice level. "Can we get you lying down now?"

"Sure," Max's voice broke. 

No one spoke as they slowly lifted Max from the carpet. 

Cheeks burning Max never met their eyes. Knowing his friends had just watched his spiral, heard the admission of things he swore he would never admit to, was enough. But his terror at the prospect of his baby being hurt was its own kind of confession. He hadn't been the least bit concerned for his own pain. Each cramp sent new shards of ice down his spine. What if he'd really hurt them? What if the fall had… had… 

"Max?"

"Hmm?" He turned on his side, keeping his feet on the arm of the couch. 

"When did this start?"

"What?"

"When did you start feeling this? You said it'd stopped before."

"I fell down a mountain."

"What?!"

Taking a deep breath Max gave them the abridged version of the scavenger hunt and the fall. He told them about his leg, about how he'd finally felt real movement, about the cramping. "It was never this bad before."

Neil closed his eyes, rubbing at his temple. "That's…"

"Heavy?" Nikki offered. 

"Thanks, Marty McFly," Max mumbled. 

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter."

Neil puffed up. "Don't even bring up those movies. The scientific inaccuracies are through the roof."

Suppressing a snort Max slowly shifted to lie on his back. Turning to the carpet he dared a glance at where he had been sitting. There, crusted and red was a stain hardly larger than a dime. 

Not the blood bath he'd imagined but still…

"So," Nikki began. "Would you be okay if we still watched our movies, Max? They might help you relax."

This time he was unable to keep his laughter to himself. "Oh yes, Dracula is practically a spa treatment."

"What?" she demanded dramatically. "You like scary movies!" Her grin was unmistakable.

"Sure," Max waved her forward. 

"But-"

"It'll get my mind off it."

Neil threw his arms in the air, taking a seat on the nearby armchair.   
  
"Oh!" Nikki hopped up, running to the closet. "I've got it!"

Raising an eyebrow Max glanced at the shrugging Neil.

She returned after a moment, arms full of spare blankets and a large pillow. "I know it isn't anywhere near a proper nest but it might help if we made something like a blanket fort for you?"

_ I will not cry, I will not- _ Max nodded. "I've never had a proper one anyway. But yeah, sounds great."

"Awesome!" Nikki dropped the mountain of fluff atop him.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Huddled under blankets, nestled between loose cushions, and lost in half baked black and white dreams, Max woke slowly, sunlight poking him in the eyes. Yawning hugely he tried to turn over, hair mashed into his cheek. 

"Max," a soft whisper. "Maaax."

"Hm?" he didn't open his eyes. 

"Maaaaaax," Nikki poked his cheek. 

"Your fingers are cold," he muttered, swatting them away. 

She giggled. "Neil made breakfast."

"Be up in a sec," he pulled the blanket over his head. Though he was losing the battle to consciousness. His body pulled him slowly back, aches and pains returning. Despite the thick cushions he'd fallen asleep on the weight under his navel still won out. Underneath the taut skin, a sleepy punch took his attention. 

Hidden below the blankets Max let himself smile, rubbing against the fist. 

Still kicking. 

Max let his shoulders drop, taking the moment to curl around his child. Alive and kicking. Still okay. Last night hadn't done anything. The fall couldn't have been that bad if they were still moving.

"Morning," he whispered, brushing his thumb over the wriggling infant. "You're a strong little shit aren't you?"

"Nikki?" Neil's voice wandered in from outside the destroyed nest. "Is he awake?"

"Unless he's gotten really good at sleep talking." 

Sighing loudly Max tossed aside the blankets, rolling to a sitting position. "I'm up, I'm up, I'm up. Leave me alone."

"Good morning!" Nikki threw her arms in the air. 

"Coffee?"

"Just eggs and bacon."

Max made a face, taking the hand already offered him to get him back to his feet. "Bathroom," he brushed past Nikki, closing the door behind him. 

Double-checking the lock he nervously inspected his underclothes. There had hardly been any blood. The stain was little more than a quarter. How had Nikki noticed it?

"Maybe she can really smell blood," Max made a face, washing his hands. 

Returning to the kitchen he took his seat heavily. 

"Sleep well?" Neil asked, serving him a heaping plate. 

"Yup," Max shoveled down the food quickly. "Anything is better than that awful cot at camp."

"Good," Neil awkwardly planted his hands on his hips. "Because you're going to need that extra energy when you go to the doctors today."

"What?!" 

Max argued through breakfast, the rest of the morning, and the drive into town. 

Slamming his foot on the gas Neil stopped resolutely before the small town health clinic. "Max. I am not changing my mind. You need a doctor. You were cramping and bleeding and we weren't able to find a real answer."

"Yes, we did," Max sunk in his seat, not even glancing out his window. "It was braxton hicks. You read it last night. I'm fine. I do not need a doctor."

"That does not answer the blood. You fell down a mountain!" Neil flung his arms in the air. "That is not something you can ignore, especially as far along as you are."

It took all his strength not to grind his teeth. "I do not need you to baby me, Neil. I can take care of myself just fine, I have been for months."

"Oh yes, wonderful care of yourself," Neil spat. "That's why you don't know your baby's due date."

"I've got a rough idea. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Not right now. Besides, you need more knowledge than that. You need something other than the internet's help, not that camp has the internet. But that's not the point. You have to know about your baby and your body. If you go into labor in that godforsaken camp you could get your or your baby killed."

Max dropped his head into his hands. Anger was winding down to a hot panic. "Neil. I can't afford a doctor. I've got to take care of the camp car, I have no idea how bad the damage is, what I screwed up. David is already going to kill me for ruining the only reliable set of wheels he's got. I can't go to the doctor, not until I know what's going on."

"We'll take care of it," Nikki chimed in from the back. "The car I mean. Neil and I can go with the mechanic."

"You aren't paying for shit," Max rounded on her. "I can do this myself."

"Max." Neil took his arm. "It's not a weakness to ask for help. Nikki and I can go wait for the mechanic. We won't pay a cent if you're so utterly determined but you need medical advice. Don't you want to know if something is wrong?"

Palms pressed into his eyes Max shrugged. "What if I don't? What if I want to just blindly hope for the best?"

"If you're so insistent on being a grown-up that means learning to take care of yourself," Neil pushed his side. "Now get out and see a doctor. We're going to be late to meet the mechanic."

Max scowled at him, hating the heat behind his eyes. "I know where you live. I swear I will-"

"Yeah, yeah, we're terrified Mr mom," Nikki pushed at him too. "Doctor."

Max pile out, flipping them both off, yelling after them as the tiny Prius rounded the corner. 

Once out of sight he paused, watching the clinic. "I don't have to go in," he mumbled under his breath. "I could just say I did meet them later, make something up." The words were less than musings. Despite the bill, he knew he'd get Neil did have a point. 

He had to know. 

Steeling his nerves Max stepped into the tiny clinic. In the lobby, a small family, two women with a toddler, tried to entertain him on an iPad. The little boy, red faced and ruffled, was having none of it. 

He paused, watching the scene. 

"Look, Trevor," the first woman pointed at the screen. "It's Thomas the tank engine. You like Thomas."

"No," he grouched. "No, no, no."

The women exchanged exhausted glances. 

"Hello!" a cheery voice pulled his attention back. 

Whirling around Max found the folding table that made up the front desk of the clinic. Behind it a fluffy blonde young woman sat, her smile plastered on painted pink lips. 

"Um, hi," he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Do you have an appointment?" she flipped open a binder. 

"No, do I need to?"

"Of course not," she waved his words away. "Walk-ins are always welcome! Let's get you penciled in. Just fill this out and I'll get you in to the doctor as soon as possible!" She grabbed a paper with a flourish and handed it over along with a cheap pen, a plastic flower duct-taped to the end. 

"Thanks," Max mumbled, retreating to the tiny waiting room.    
Dropping in to one of the worn chairs he hunched over the little paper, filling it out as best as he could with the still fussing toddler. 

"No!" the little boy, Trevor, began to cry. "No!"

"Shh, it's okay," the second woman tried to soothe. "Doctor is going to make it all better."

"No!" He wriggled from the hold he was in and crumpled on the floor, ready to throw a full tantrum. 

Glancing over Max caught the tiny tear-filled eyes. 

Knowing he had an audience Trevor stuck out his tongue.

Max imitated the motion. 

Trevor paused, cries hitching. He sat up, crossing his arms tighter. 

Again, Max followed suit. 

The toddler wiped his nose on his sleeve, standing up. 

Max looked up at his mothers to find both their eyes on him. Flushing red he looked down at his paper, scribbling his answers. 

A tap at his knee. 

Max looked up quickly, half expecting a woman glaring at him, ready and waiting with a self-righteous speech. Instead, he found bloodshot baby eyes. When not snotty and miserable Trevor might have looked like a stock photo baby. Big watery blue eyes glared determinedly up at him. "Hi."

"Hi," Max hesitated. 

"Hi," he repeated. Climbing up by him he sat down by Max, forcing the teen to take his hand. 

Helplessly Max glanced over to his mothers. The first woman hopped up, hurrying over. "So sorry. He does that sometimes. Come on Trevor, leave the boy alone."

"No," Trevor pouted, clinging to Max's arm. 

"I, I don't mind," Max shrugged. "I work with kids."

The woman sat down beside her kid, smiling softly. "Where do you work?"

Max set the form down, unable to do it with his now toddler trapped arm. "Camp Campbell, up by the lake."

"They have children this young?"

"No, no," Max amended quickly, trying to overcome his awkward nerves. "I think you have to be eight to sign up. But I work as a junior counselor. It's like being a lifeguard, or maybe a goalie for kids. None have been this, er, cuddly though."

The woman laughed softly. "Sounds like a lot for someone your age."

"It's better than sitting in a fast-food restaurant being asked how many calories are in a fry," he mumbled. 

She laughed, a real laugh. "In any case, I should thank you, Trevor has a nasty fever, hasn't really stopped crying for a couple of days."

Max couldn't help running his fingers through the little boy's hair. "That's never fun. The doctor is going to make you feel all better, right?"

Trevor glanced up at his newly claimed friend, face cracking into a smile. "All better."

"Do you want to go back to your mommy now?"

He shook his head.

"Oh?"

Trevor pointed to the woman sitting beside him. "That one is mama," he pointed to the woman still across the room. "That's mommy."

"Right," Max carefully extracted his arm. "Do you want to go back to your mama. She said something about Thomas."

"Thomas!" Trevor bounced a little, releasing Max from his ironclad grip, going back into the waiting arms of his mothers. 

Mouthing a _thank you,_ she stood, gathering her squirmy bundle. "You're a natural. You have a lucky baby there."

Max offered a weak smile, insides twisting. He watched the small family for another moment. That was how it was supposed to be. Two parents, loving family. 

Hating the knot in his throat Max returned to the form. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Max handed the form in to the desk, narrowly avoiding the overly cheerful woman. He returned quickly to his chair, unable to keep himself from twisting his fingers. It wasn't too late. He could still leave. 

Left alone in the waiting room he swore he could hear his heart thudding in his chest. 

What was he doing here? There was no possible way he could pay for all this. What amounted to an insta care in this tiny town would run him all three months of pay. He was supposed to be saving money. 

The weight in his chest pressed firmer, restricting all air. 

"No," Max braced himself against the chair. Fingers curled around the arm he readied himself to get up. "No, this is stupid. It's fine. I'm fine. I don't have to-" 

"Max?"

He jerked his head up to the doctor's office only to find the doorway empty. 

"Max," David stepped forward, taking Max by the arms. "What happened? I got a call from the garage saying my car was there but when I came to get the bill your friends said you were here."

Has the room always been this warm?

"I'm fine," Max struggled to keep the squeak from his voice. "It's nothing. Neil was just being overprotective. It's nothing. I was just leaving."

"You've already seen them?" David's panic was palpable. 

"No, but I-"

"Max?" 

David whirled to face the figure in the doorway. "Gregg?"

The man broke into a bright smile. "Davey! Why are you here? I only have another appointment before," he paused, seeing Max, smile falling. "Max. Are you all right?"

"You know him?" Max and David echoed each other, utterly confused. 

"Yeah, he helped me with the groceries."

"Of course he did," David shot the doctor a grateful smile. "Gregg was a counselor at Camp Campbell when I was younger."

Gregg chuckled, tucking his clipboard under his arm. "That I was. You'd never believe that Davey used to be the terror of camp. Grumpiest kid I'd ever met."

Snorting Max gave his boss the once over. "Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?"

"One and the same," Gregg shook his hand. "In any case, what brings you by?"

"It's a long story," David waved him away. "The gist of it being my junior counselor ended up in your office without telling me."

Max's face burned. 

"Junior counselor, eh?" Gregg extended the hand to Max this time. "That's a new position. I'd never known Campbell to be the kind to accept minors."

Rubbing the back of his head David tried to summon an innocent expression. "Campbell isn't really in charge as of late."

Gregg blinked. "You're  _ running _ the camp? That's really amazing Davey. I never would've guessed it."

"Me? What about you? You're a doctor."

Gregg's laugh was something akin to Santa Claus; a deep sound with only joy behind it. "I actually went to medical school for nursing but it all snowballed. I've been working in pediatrics for a few years now."

"That's really great," David relaxed. "I'm glad you found a way after… Jasper."

A darkness flashed through the doctor's eyes for a second. "You found out? We told all the kids he'd gone home."

Max backed up ever so slowly. This was not a conversation he wanted to be a part of at all. Maybe if he could sneak away... 

"Yes well," David cleared his throat. "We're not here to discuss personal lives."

"You would be right."

Both men turned to face Max.

"You didn't put any reason on your information sheet," Gregg pulled the clipboard back out. "How about we head back to my office and have a proper check-up."

"It really is fine," Max leaned against the door, struggling frantically with the handle behind him. "A friend of mine made me come. But I really shouldn't even be here. There's nothing wrong."

Gregg was either oblivious to his attempts for escape or purposefully ignored it. "In any case with how far along you are you should have some form of care. Have you been to any obstetrician or doctor since becoming pregnant?"

"No," Max shoved his hands in his pockets. "My parents, er, I didn't really get the chance."

Face falling ever further Gregg gestured down the hall. "Please. I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with. But I really do recommend frequent doctor's visits in this stage of your pregnancy."

Max could actually feel his heart sinking to his toes. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time. But I can't afford it. David, can we just go?"

"What?" David yelped. "Max. What are you talking about? I'll be paying for everything."

Shaking his head Max began to more frantically search for the door handle at his spine. "No, you can't. I already ruined the car and I have no idea how much that's going to cost."

"Max," David's voice became far softer. "Don't worry about that. I'm not taking any of this out of your paycheck."

"But," Max struggled past his swollen tongue. "You can't-"

"I can," David crossed his arms firmly.

"The car-"

"Is the camp vehicle and is, therefore, camp responsibility to pay for."

Max opened and shut his mouth in quick succession. "But you can't pay for my medical bills."

"You were hurt while at work. This is workers' compensation, which is a legal requirement."

Still scowling Max imitated him, arms crossed. "Fine." 

Gregg cleared his throat, gesturing the way down the hall once more. "Shall we continue?"

"Fine," Max repeated. Head still down he left the door, nearly crashing into him. "I thought we were continuing?" he kept the growl from his tone. 

"Will David be joining us?"

Max opened his mouth, before pausing. David coming would mean admitting everything that had been going on. He did not need David panicking even more. He did not need even more overprotectiveness following him everywhere. First the kids, then Neil and Nikki… no. 

A hand on his arm David's face was close by. "If I can, I'd like to. As your 'boss' I'd like to know for legal reasons. And as your friend, I want to make sure I'm doing everything I can to help."

_ Friend. _ The room had not been this hot when Max had come in. Someone needed to check on the air conditioner. 

"Um, yeah, that's fine," he spoke over the lump in his throat. "You can come."

"Wonderful," Gregg took them to a small clinic room. 

On their way, they passed the small family from the lobby. Sucker in his mouth the toddler Trevor waved happily. 

"Friend of yours?" David whispered. 

"Shut up," Max mumbled, too quiet for even Trevor's mother to hear. 

Gregg waited for the pair to step into the small room before closing the door. "Normally I would recommend a proper obstetrician for this," he said, almost to himself. "But I suppose I'll have to do." Flipping over the nearly bare papers he smiled up at Max. "Let's just have you pop up on the table here."

Max did as he was told, the words escaping his mouth before he could stop himself. "Is Trevor going to be okay? He sounded like he was really sick."

Taking off his lab coat Gregg set it over the back of his rolling chair. "Oh, he's just got a cold. Nothing you need to worry about. I know pregnant persons try to steer clear of any germs but you shouldn't be affected."

"Oh. That's good." Max couldn't bring himself to admit that wasn't the real reason he'd asked. 

Taking his own seat Gregg linked his fingers. "To begin, how about you give me what medical history you can. Any allergies or health conditions I should be aware of?"

"No." Why couldn't Max bring himself to lookup?

"Then may I ask why your friend asked you to come in, besides the usual check-ins?"

"No." 

"What symptoms have you been experiencing?"

Max shrugged one shoulder. "I've been a bit sore lately but I thought that was normal."

"It absolutely is," Gregg assured. "Have you been feeling any soreness in particular areas?"

"My lower back mostly."

"If you can get one I'd suggest getting an adjustable pregnancy belt. It will help with the new weight."

"I have one," Max cut in quickly. "A, um, friend get me one for inside my hoodie. I've only had it a day or so but it's helping."

Gregg smiled. "I see. That's good." He wrote down a few notes. "Anything else I should know about? Pains? Concerns?"

Moment of truth. Not daring to look at David, Max took a deep breath and began. This time he gave the full story. From his first trip down the mountain all the way to the night before. "It, it wasn't a lot of blood and it stopped really quickly. Both my friends are alpha's or at least Nikki is, so I got my pheremones under control. And it hasn't hurt since then…" he trailed away, terror squeezing his heart tightly. 

There was no response. 

Fire burned behind Max's eyes. He was going to be sick. "So how badly did I fuck up doc? Is the kid going to be okay?" His voice cracked. 

"I really couldn't give you a proper answer without an ultrasound," Gregg stood. "I can absolutely have one done."

"I fucked up," Max really was holding back tears now. 

"Now, now," Gregg said softly. "Don't you talk like that. I can't promise you any miracles but as you haven't been feeling anything too bad since last night I have hope. You just keep your chin up and I'll be right back."

The door closed, leaving the remaining pair in silence. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Arms curled tight around himself Max squeezed his eyes shut. "Say what you want David. I understand if you don't want to help anymore. I was stupid. I should've done something sooner or, or I don't know."

Nothing.

"Please say something." 

"Why didn't you tell me before?" David's voice was unreadable. 

"I," Max swallowed, doing nothing to the lump in his throat. "I knew you'd be mad. And I knew you'd make me go to the doctor. I can't afford a doctor."

David sighed softly, crouching beside him. "Max. I'm not mad. Well, I'm mad you didn't tell me before. But mostly I'm just sad you didn't trust me enough to tell me before. If something was wrong, if it  _ is _ wrong I could've been there to help. Your safety is very important to me."

"I wouldn't sue for workplace safety," Max snorted, wiping furiously at his face. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Max," David put a hand on his arm. "I'm not worried about a lawsuit. I'm worried about you. I don't want you hurt. Friends, remember?"

He couldn't help it. Max crumpled into tears. 

"Oh Max," David put an arm around his shoulders, squeezing tight. "It's going to be okay."

Blubbering uselessly Max tried to wrap his tongue around his thoughts. "What if it isn't? What if I really hurt them? What will I do?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," David comforted. "You've got to stay optimistic."

"M' not good at that." Max wiped his face.

David grabbed the tissue box. "I'll be optimistic for the both of us then."

Collecting himself Max tried for a smile. "Thank you, David."

The pair sat in silence for a long while, Max struggling to get his hitching breath back under some semblance of control. 

"So," David began slowly. 

Max looked up alarmed. Here it was, the other shoe. It'd only taken a few minutes. 

Slowly a grin spread. "Neil and Nikki? That's who you spent the night with?"

Max's shoulders dropped. "Yeah."

"I never imagined you three would get back together. Quite the trio of, well," David paused to find the right words. 

"Hellraisers?"

His laugh was light. "To say the least. Though it was nice sometimes. I'd never seen you smile before they arrived."

"Yeah," Max wiped the last of the dried tears from his cheeks. "They're pretty great."

"I'll have to make sure I thank them."

"For what?"

"Forcing you to come here," David bumped his shoulder. "I assume Neil worried you into the building."

Max opened his mouth. "You know I think that's the most accurate description of Neil I've ever heard."

Their laughter was interrupted by the return of the doctor. Pushing the door open with his back he dragged in an ancient ultrasound machine. 

Max's face was all the incentive he needed. "I know it's a little rusty and dusty," Gregg held up his arms for defense. "But it works just fine. Can I have you lie down and lift up your shirt?"

Awkwardly Max scooted back on the table, fiddling with his shirt. 

Gregg's brows furrowed instantly. "How often have you been wearing pants like these?"

"Like what?"

"You have a pair of shorts on that are near triple the right size with a thick belt."

"Since everything else stopped fitting," Max tried for a scowl, nerves too high. "Does it, will it hurt them?"

"There are no proven facts. Though that can't be comfortable for you." Gregg plugged in the machine. 

"It's my work uniform."

Gregg lifted an eyebrow towards David. 

Shrinking like a misbehaving child David saluted. "Pregnancy friendly work clothes, on the agenda, doctor."

"Good. I'd recommend those as soon as possible." Returning to a serene smile Gregg pulled out a small bottle of what seemed to be lotion. "All right, do you know what to expect from an ultrasound."

"Not really," Max tried to get himself to a good angle to get the glare off the screen. He couldn't dare to miss a second of this. 

While Gregg explained he flipped on the machine, deftly typing in the last set of commands to get it set up. "-and before we begin I have one more thing to add to your shopping list," Gregg said. "This one isn't necessary but I would advise getting a good bottle of lotion. Your more petite stature is leading to some pretty impressive stretch marks."

"It doesn't hurt," Max defended. "Just itches sometimes."

"Anything you can do to remain as comfortable as you can is important," Gregg insisted, the words sounding more like a mantra. "I've been telling my wife that since day one."

Stopping himself from another exciting inquiry into the doctors' personal life David cleared his throat. "And something I keep trying to convince him of."

"I have to work for a living," Max grumbled. 

Gregg smiled. "An admirable trait. But that maturity also needs to extend to taking care of yourself." He grabbed a small bottle. "All right. I don't know how much you know of an ultrasound but-"

"It's a baby x-ray," Max shrugged one shoulder. "What's there to get?"

Chuckling Gregg nodded. "Astute and succinct. To see the picture I'll need to put this jelly across your lower stomach. The wand will press into the thinner skin and we'll be able to get a good look at baby. Sound good?"

Nerves began to wind ever tighter. "Just fine," Max said numbly. 

"It's going to be a little cold but it'll warm up in a second." 

The doctors' voice faded in Max's ears, and focus narrowed on the little screen. The wand, something like a plastic deodorant stick, pressed against his stomach. Within the odd curvy rectangle of white shapes began appearing.

Head pushed up Max struggled to hide his anticipation. 

"Here we are," Gregg's voice came back to him. Pointing with his pinky he traced a low curve. "That there is the spine and here," he shifted it slowly. We can see the head. Nose and mouth are there."

As the fuzzy images came ever clearer Max couldn't stop staring. A tiny little person, half curled, knees up and fists clenched, lay nestled beneath his ribs. Gregg held the wand still, showing him the twitching that meant each little gasping breath they took. Fully formed. Only a black and white smudge but still. It was his own little person. 

"Max," David called softly. "Max?"

"What? Huh?" Max blinked away the burning behind his lids.

"I asked if you'd like a picture." Gregg's knowing smile was a little too pointed. 

Max bit his lip. "How much does it cost?"

"This one is my treat."

David bumped Max's shoulder lightly. "So Doc are you able to see any gender?"

"Unofunetely no, our little buddy has got his legs crossed," Gregg shot Max an understanding grimace. 

"Shucks," David snapped. 

"I don't mind," Max spoke without thinking. "Whatever they are."

David bumped his shoulder lightly. "I thought you might say that."

"So, as for your concerns…" Gregg began slowly, voice dropping an octave.

The fist around Max's heart pressed tight, cutting off all his oxygen. He couldn't speak. 

"I'm not seeing any damage at all. Baby is perfectly healthy, on track developmentally. They are in a higher percentile for weight even. You've got a healthy little prizefighter in there."

The instant relief was so freeing Max swore he lifted off the table a couple inches. "But then why was I bleeding?"

"Spotting is entirely normal in this stage. Heavy spotting can be normal as well. Liners can be a great help. If it continues or gets any heavier than it has been you can call me, any time of night or day. My wife gave you my number." Gregg flipped off the screen, the black and white image flickering away. 

Max nodded. "Yeah. Um, thanks."

"Anything else we should know Doc?" David asked, seeing Max's struggle. 

"I'd like to see baby flipping around within the next couple of weeks," Gregg said honestly. "There are a few exercises I can offer for that if it doesn't happen naturally. But for now, it's not a concern. I'd also like to see you in a proper gynecology exam, just to be safe. For Male omegas, I would always recommend cesarean sections. Male hips can be difficult to whiten naturally. We do have the equipment for c-sections in house." Gregg caught Max's ever paling complexion. "But that is a conversation to be had on a different day. I'll have the front desk pencil you in for a more thorough exam in a few weeks."

Max nodded numbly, processing.

Picking up a roll of paper towels Gregg handed him a handful. "I'll go get those pictures and I'll have a proper list at the desk for you. I want to make sure you are as comfortable as you can be these last couple of months."

"Thank you so much for this," David shook his head. 

"My pleasure. I'll make sure you get a hefty friends and family discount." Gregg took his extended hand. "I'm sure Darla won't mind me saying we'd love to have you over for dinner anytime."

Letting their conversation wane Max wiped off the last of the gel, pulling the hem of his shirt back down. He paused only to meet a faint wriggling below the skin. Why couldn't he find the proper words? There were too many emotions to sort through just yet. For now…

"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered. 

Gregg unplugged the ultrasound, dragging it away.

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" Max looked up, swinging his legs back to the floor. 

"Joining Gregg and Darla for dinner sometime?"

"And leaving the campers at the mercy of Quartermaster?" 

David's face fell. "you have a good point there."

Standing carefully Max massaged his lower spine. 

"How are you feeling?" David pulled the door open. 

"Sore."

He pursed his lips. "Besides that."

Max ducked his head. "Kid is okay. That's a plus."

"Gregg mentioned some adoption and foster papers are available at the desk. Did you want to grab a copy?"

"Sure," Max couldn't quite stop the catch in his voice. 

"We don't have to."

"Best to have the option."

David nodded, eyes still frozen on his junior counselor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Thank you all for the kudos and the comments. 
> 
> Unfortunately, my hype for this story has faded a fraction. The chapters I have planned are just lacking the usual luster my writing has. I am not done with this by a long shot. But it is going to take a back seat while I empty out some other stories.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

All papers collected the cheery front desk woman handed over an envelope. "I made sure to get you a few copies of that ultrasound. Clearest picture we've ever gotten off that old thing." Her smile was almost unnaturally wide. 

"Thank you," David tapped the papers on the counter. "Would you mind printing off a copy of some adoption and foster child papers?"

Smile never once moving the woman nodded. "Of course. Would you like more than one?"

Guts squirming Max stepped away from the pair, nearly crashing into Gregg.

"Watch where you're going kiddo," Gregg smiled. 

"Hey," Max swallowed. "Could I ask you another question?"

"You may ask as many questions as you need."

Steeling himself Max shoved his hands into his pockets. "At the next appointment, is there a chance you could run a paternity test, for the alpha?"

Gregg nodded. "Pre-birth tests do tend to cost a little more, if that's a concern of yours. However," he lowered an eyebrow at Max. "I would need the potential father to be present to provide DNA. Is there a question of the identity?"

"Might be a couple of options," Max mumbled, spirits dropping. "It doesn't matter. Whoever they are they wouldn't care. That's… thanks anyway." He scrambled away quickly, back to David's side. 

Thanking the woman behind the desk once more David tucked the bundle of papers under his arms. "I think that's everything. Ready to head back to camp?"

"Um," Max held up a finger. "The car?"

"The car then camp."

"And I left groceries and Neil and Nikki's."

"Those too."

"And the list Doc gave us."

David stuck out his lip. "That too."

"Unless you want to save that for later. Kids have been alone with quartermaster too long anyway."

"Yes."

Max relaxed with every step away from the small clinic. Hands in his pockets his shoulders dropped. The morning had shifted to a dewy cold mountain breeze. Eyes closed he listened to David's return to cheery form. 

"Max?"

"Hm?"

"Before we get back to the garage would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Sounds like you already have."

"Max."

"Yeah, sure."

"I heard what you asked the doctor."

Max stopped dead, tensing once more. "So?"

"There are… options?"

"I'm not a whore, David."

He held up his hands. "I didn't- I don't- I um," he stuttered nervously. 

Spark of malicious intent ignited Max pulled on a fake pout for David. "What do you think of me, David?"

Still sputtering for an explanation David's face turned the perfect shade of cherry red Max always strove to drive it too. 

Max waved away his discomfort. "It's fine David. I, I've had a steady boyfriend. Or I suppose I  _ had _ one." his face fell a fraction. "I went to this huge Christmas party where someone spiked the punch with something really strong. I ended up going home with the wrong guy. I don't really remember most of the party, or what happened after it. I'm not even sure if it went anywhere. But my boyfriend found out where I ended up in the morning and we fell apart." 

"Oh, Max," David watched all Max's contentedness drain away. "I had no idea…"

"I know I'm young. But really, my boyfriend and I only went there once, all protection and stuff. So I'm just not entirely sure. Guess it doesn't matter anyway."

"If it matters to you."

Max snorted, stuffing wild emotions back into their box. "It doesn't. Whichever one it was they're both paper white. My mother would hate anyone who isn't 'a proper Indian alpha'," he imitated a strongly accented woman, rolling his eyes. 

David pulled up a smile. "She didn't approve of your boyfriend."

"Not in the least. She hated him. My dad too. But…" he stopped, cheeks pink. "I didn't care. He was a bit younger than I was but it was nice just to have someone who really cared about me."

Something deep inside David ached for him. "You deserve someone who cares about you, Max. You're a good kid."

Max couldn't actually hold back his laugh. Hand-pressed to his oversized middle he eyed David. "Are you sure about that one?"

"I, well-"

"Max!" arms threw themselves around his neck. 

"Nikki!" Neil was yelling. "Don't strangle him!"

Arms still firmly attached Nikki bounced. "So? How did it go? What do you have cooking in there? If it's a girl can you name them Nikki? I mean, Nick is a good boy's name too? Are they all good?"

"A-okay," David rubbed his hands together, carefully peeling her off Max. 

Catching his breath Max shot Neil a thumbs up. "You were right last night. Everything was normal. Proper fat rugrat."

"Good," Neil slapped a hand across his head, practically deflating. "That's… good."

"I also heard you and Davey talking. Did you really get your baby from a Christmas party?"

"Not exactly how I'd phrase it," Max rubbed his neck where she'd squeezed. "Also, I am not naming the baby any variation of the word Nick."

"Awww," Nikki pouted. "Why not? It's a good name!"

Teens arguing behind him David got the car off the block, paying for repairs and getting it back on the street. "Ready to go shopping?"

Max scowled. "Sure."

"Do you really need him?" Neil asked. "If you want to get the things you need we can bring Max and food up to camp this afternoon."

David smiled. "As kind as that offer is Neil I do need Max for these things."

Schedule formed Max climbed into the passenger seat, steeling himself for the morning with David. 

"Oh hey!" Nikki stuck her head into the driver's side door, once all groceries had been squeezed back into the trunk. "Do you think Neil and I could come see the new campers sometimes. We could be guest speakers! Proper camp Campbell alumni."

David's grin slid down at the thought of 'guest speaking.' "We'll have to see about that. I wouldn't want to give the kids any ideas."

"You mean about having interesting speakers?" Max stuck his tongue out at Nikki. 

"Not exactly," David got the situation back into his control. "Though you're free to call any time Nikki. We could see about you joining us for an activity or two. But, please,  _ call _ ."

Neil kept his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. "You've got it, David. Cross my heart."

Hopping over the hood Nikki hugged Max through his window. "It was really awesome seeing you, Max."

"You too Nik," he spat out a large chunk of her hair. 

"Before you go," Neil pulled Nikki away, offering Max a tiny old iPhone. "I know it isn't the greatest quality but I found it in our little emergency kit or something. It's got a pretty good reception up here. Whenever you need to talk or if you need something, Nik and I are just a phone call away. We're your best friends, man, and I just, I don't want you to think..." He trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. His face had turned the approximate shape of a firetruck. 

A little hot around the ears himself max tucked the phone onto his pocket. "Thanks. Really."

Nikki planted a kiss on his cheek. "See you later Max."

Slunk in his seat Max didn't dare watch the pair as the car rolled away. 

"Max, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he sniffed heartily. "Just damn hormones."

David chuckled, pulling onto the long dirt road. 

Heavy lidded eyes on the world outside Max watched trees pass, watching the dewy morning turn to blazing afternoon. They came to a stop just behind the cabin.

Holding tight to the car’s door frame Max heaved himself to his feet. It was hardly afternoon yet he felt like the energy had been wrung out of him. Shielding his eyes from the sun he turned to the driver’s seat. “David, would it be okay if-”

“Go ahead,” David’s smile was warm. “You’ve had a busy day. You can resume duties in the morning.”

“I’ll be up for campfire tonight,” Max countered. “I just need to lie down.”

“Of course.” David popped open the truck. "Could you take a couple things to the pantry on your way?"

Max nodded blandly, holding out his hand only to have it be filled with papers. "What-"

"I thought you might want another look at that ultrasound. David tried to keep his tone offhanded. "You seemed pretty enamored with the sight of it while we were there."

Flipping through the papers Max landed on the adoption ones. Something deep within twisted. "Thanks Davey."

Bags over his arms Max trundled back into the counselor cabin. His eyelids actually felt weighted down. His whole body ached. all he wanted to do was climb into bed and hide under the covers like a child. He'd spent months on the streets. Why did one morning of being with other people make him feel like all his energy had been drained away with a hose?

Dropping bags on the counter he turned a sharp corner and ducked into his room, pulling the curtains shut over the bright sunny day. He dropped all his things, laying his head down on the pillow. Lying on his back on the stiff cot he stared at the envelope. It was just a picture, right? Just a seedy little black and white picture. 

Below his ribs came a steady wriggling. 

"I know," Max mumbled, rubbing at the taut skin. What did he know? He wasn't sure he could put into words. "I know…" he tried again, tried to verbalize swirling thoughts. "I know these pictures are you. I know that. But what difference does that make? You've been destroying my nerves and spinal cord for months. So what does seeing you make any difference?"

He paused, mulling over his own words. The kick came up just under his palm. Desperately the little creature vied for his attention. 

"Makes you more real I guess," Max kept speaking, though to himself or to the child he wasn't entirely sure. "You aren't just a stomach ache or a parasite. You're a person, a real live growing human person. You're depending on me. But I don't think… I don't know how much longer I can keep doing that for you. Once you're your own little person I, I might have to send you away, let other people be the ones to look after you." 

There was something hot behind his eyelids. 

He curled his arms around the swollen mass, arms aching with the need to hold something only just out of reach. 

"Do I want you?"

The kick was almost painful this time. 

"Stupid question." his throat is tight. "Of course I do. I know that already." 

Max slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Oh." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIIVE!
> 
> Thank you so much to those who have reignited my excitement for this story!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Consciousness returned slowly. The aches and pains returned quicker. Sleeping in denim was doing his already scarred skin no favors. Max stretched slowly, blinking himself back into the world. Squinting at the tiny prison sized window he found no light peering through the curtains. 

How late was it?

Pulling himself up he rubbed at his spine. 

Why did his face feel so stiff? Hand at his cheek he found the salted traces of his tears. How long had he cried at his realization? How long had he mourned the fact he couldn't keep the child inside him?

Eyes feeling hot all over again Max shook his head. 

"No," he said firmly. "No. Shut up, Max. You have to do your damned job. You can't sit here blubbering like a b- like-" he grit his teeth, forcing himself to his feet. 

The knock must have come during his internal berating, so when the short figure stepped inside he actually took a double-take before realizing who had appeared. 

"Zane," Max froze. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Opening and shutting his mouth multiple times Zane finally managed his mumbling response. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

Surprised to say the least Max sat. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"David said you got stuck in town, then you went to the doctor," he continued to speak under his breath, kicking at the scuffed wooden floor. "I thought you might've, I thought that fall screwed you up or something."

Smile carefully hidden, Max gestured him over, patting the seat beside him. 

Head still ducked Zane did so. 

"Zane?"

He didn't move, arms wound firmly together, white-knuckled in his lap. 

"Zane."

Glancing up Max was shocked to find red-rimmed eyes looking back at him. "Nora cried all night. I could hear her from my tent. She thought her falling had hurt the baby. Then you went straight to bed. David said you're fine but he's always smiley. Nobody knew what to think."

So much concern. First from his friends and David and now from these kids.  
  
"I'm okay," Max bumped his arm lightly. "We both are."

Zane wiped at his nose furiously. "But you've been crying."

"Sleep in my eyes," Max lied. He pressed on quickly. "I'm okay. There is nothing to worry about. The car just got stuck. And as for the doctor," he took a long deep breath and scooped up the envelope. Peeling it open he offered the black and white image to Zane. 

"Whoa…" Zane whispered. His eyes had shifted to the size of dinner plates. "That's your actual baby?"

Max couldn't help but laugh, leaning back on the palms of his hands. "Yeah. That's actually them. Wild isn't it? Practically a whole person in there."

Before Zane could answer there was yet another knock at the door.

"Max?" David stepped in. "If you're not awake I don't want to bother you. I've got the campfire up and- Zane," he paused. "Nice to see you're making friends then."

"I am not," Zane shoved his hands in his pockets, stomping from the room. 

Max lifted an eyebrow, noticing the care the picture was put through before it was tucked into his pocket. 

Watching both child and xray stolen Max took a deep breath. He was cried out, dehydrated, and positively starving. 

David leaned in the doorway, arms crossed and smiling. "You have quite the eager audience waiting for you by the campfire."

"So I heard," Max rubbed the base of his palms into his eyes, trying to discreetly wipe away the last of his sorrows. 

Job to do, he reminded himself firmly. As long as he was concentrating on the job he wouldn't have to think about his own grim realizations. 

"Zane seems to have warmed up to you."

"Seems so," Max kept his voice clipped, not letting David's inquiries breakthrough. 

"He's a lot like you."

Max stood, even as his heart sank to his toes. "Here's hoping he turns out better then," he patted David's arm as he headed to the bathroom. 

"You shouldn't-"

"What do we have left for setting up dinner and a campfire?" Max asked. 

David let the topic drop, going to list off his fingers. "Smore and hotdogs are out."

"Hotdogs again? I just got so much new food."

"We're also trying some tinfoil dinners for those willing to try."

Max grinned, washing his face at the small bathroom sink. "Sounds great. Anything else?"

"Do you want to check the linen cupboards for another blanket? It's supposed to be a chilly night. I've got Quartermaster getting more firewood for that."

"Can do," Max saluted. 

Keeping his thoughts firmly on his tasks Max tucked the large scratchy blankets under his arm, heading into the gold sunset lit clearing. 

"Max!" a tiny blonde body launched themselves into his side.

"Nora," Max gasped, keeping a hold of the blankets. "What is it?"

She looked up with glazed eyes, lips stuck out. "I'm so sorry. I heard you had to go to the doctor. Did you have to get a shot? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I told her what you said," Zane trudged up behind the hysterical child. "But she wouldn't listen."

"You lie," she turned to stick out her tongue. 

Zane rolled his eyes.

Suppressing a smile Max brushed a hand over her head, trying to extricate himself from the iron grip. "Everyone is fine. It was just a checkup."

"Promise?" she sniffed, holding out her pinky.

"Promise," Max linked his finger. 

She lit up instantly and skipped back to Cleo, dropping into a seat beside her friend. 

"You weren't kidding," Max mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, falling into step beside Zane. 

He lifted an eyebrow. "Told you. She's been freaking out."

A warm spot filled underneath Max's ribs. He laid out the blankets by the makeshift seat, saving one to drop over his shoulders. 

Across the campfire, Zane sat beside Eli who offered a small paper. 

"David," Max snatched his sleeve, glancing across the circle. "What are those two doing?"

"Nothing," David squeaked, trying to get away. 

"David."

Embarrassed David shifted from foot to foot. "I may have let it slip that we weren't able to see the baby's gender and that you had another appointment soon. Somehow that started a bet. Everyone has a pool going for girl or boy."

Swearing under his breath Max let David scurry away. 

He wished he had the ability to really judge the kids. But that sounded exactly like something he'd done. He'd successfully gotten about three hundred dollars from various campers and camps running bets with stupid odds. 

"I think fifty of them were actually from Sasha," Max grinned half-heartedly. 

A cold breeze blew past him and he tugged the blanket tighter around his shoulders. 

Scooting closer Remi, who still wore a belly glitzy belly dancer costume, squished closer to him, shivering. 

"You okay?" Max couldn't help asking.

"It is cold," she whispered, speaking in her heavy Chinese accent. 

The corner of Max's moth lifted without him thinking and he tucked the girl beside him, dropping the blanket over her. "Did you have dinner already?"

"Cleo says a big dinner will ruin your figure," she said. 

Anger sparked for a minute. 

"Who cares?"

Remi blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why would an extra smore be the worst thing in the world? Being happy should come way before your 'figure'," he made thick quotes around the words, voice dripping with sarcasm.

A small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. "I didn't think of that," she admitted. "I always thought boys like you would only want skinny girls. I got made fun of back home."

Max frowned, wrinkles between his brows. "How old are you Remi?"

"Nine and a half," she said promptly. 

She was way too young for that kind of mess. Then her words caught up. "Wait, what do you mean boys like me?"

"Cute ones," she said proudly. "That's what Cleo said anyway."

Heat gathered quickly at his cheeks. "Yeah well, people aren't like you think they are. Lots of people think I'm not good, even if I am, er, was skinny," Max placed a hand over his now far swollen middle. 

"Really?" Remi asked aghast. "But you're so cool."

"Cool is relative," he shifted the pair of them closer to the fire, leaning with his back against a tree stump, arm squeezed around her shoulder. "And being cool means not caring what other people think, no matter what you look like."

"Really?" she repeated.

"Yeah," Max leaned his head back to look at the stars. "My boyfriend, when we were kids he was the chubbiest kid around. Everyone made fun of him, but no matter what anyone said he didn't care. He followed what he dreamed about and worked hard to be someone _ he _ would like and be proud of. And eventually, people saw that."

"He sounds nice."

His heart dropped to his toes with a thunk. 

"He was."

Remi sat up, hand around his arm. "Oh no, did he… pass away?"

Her genuine concern was so instant and touching it pulled Max up. 

"No," he defended quickly. "No. He's fine. Or I assume he is. He, um, he broke up with me."

Remi's face crumpled and she tossed her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Max squeezed her shoulders again, feeling the heat rising again. 

"I think I'll take that smore," Remi stood to collect a roasting stick, looking far happier than when she'd sat beside him. "Do you want me to make you one too?"

"That'd be great Remi," he nodded, easing himself back. 

David, passing out napkins for messy marshmallows smiled at Max. "Good job," he whispered. 

"With what?" Max lifted an eyebrow. 

"Remi," he smiled with a genuine softness not often seen through hyperactivity. "You were able to calm her down, talk to her in a way she understood and then you made her feel better. You're a great counselor Max. And I'm sure you'll be a good parent too."

Max felt his blood running cold. "What?" he stammered. 

"That's what parents do."

"Oh," Max curled a hand underneath his belly button, shocked into a thoughtful silence. 

A good parent. 

Was it even possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 22 on the 22nd. Heck yes.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Max paced up and down the room, holding the phone in white knuckles. "Pick up, pick up, pick up."

"'ello?" Neil's yawn was huge. "Max? 'S everything okay? What time is it?"

"That doesn't matter right now," he whispered frantically. "I have a problem and I need to know what you think."

Yawning again Neil could be heard sitting up. Distantly Max could hear Nikki mumbling. 

"Max, it's three in the morning. What the hell are you doing up?" His concern pitched up. "Is everything okay? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need us to come get you?"

"No," Max froze in the middle of his small room, insides tight. "I'm fine. I mean I think I am, physically anyway."

"What's going on?" Neil repeated. "What's wrong?"

"I, can you put this on speakerphone?"

"Is it Max?" Nikki came up behind him.

"Speak of the devil."

Doing as he was told Neil flipped the sound to the speaker, dropping his head audibly back on the pillow. 

"What's up Max? Are you and tiny Max okay?"

"That's actually why I called," Max took a deep shuddering breath. "I think… I think I want to keep my baby."

A long moment stretched out. 

"I know," Max began. "I know it's insane. I am nowhere near capable of caring for a baby. I'm still a kid and it's all stupid and crazy and-"

He was cut off by a wild high pitched shriek. "Oh my god seriously?!" Nikki shrieked. her words became, if possible, even higher. "Max, that's amazing. You're you to be the best dad in the whole planet. that kid is going to adore you. It's going to be just like you, a clone. I swear. I can already see it. I will spoil that kid to death. I swear I will be the best aunt Nikki-"

There was a wrestle on the other side, Neil changing the audio once more. "That's really awesome Max."

"Y-Yeah," Max thought something below his ribcage was going to explode. 

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"What am I supposed to do? How can I do this?" Max sunk back to his bed, head in his hands. "I can't be a parent. I can't… my parents are so awful I can't possibly-" he began to blubber, tears burning behind his eyes. 

"Max."

"What am I doing?" Max slunk to the floor, panic overwhelming him. "I can't be a parent. I can't. I changed my mind, I can't-"

"Max," Neil's voice became sharp. "Listen to me. You need to breathe. Calm down."

Eyes pressed closed Max distantly remembered the instructions given to him by Vera. Four seconds in, hold for seven, release for eight. After several repeats, Max got a hold of his voice once more. "What am I going to do?" he whispered. 

"Think about this logically."

"Logically, logistically I am a homeless teenager with a dead-end job and no education."

Neil almost audibly rolled his eyes. "You're a straight-A student, fully capable of getting your GED. You have a job and a boss who supports you. You're not stupid Max. You have a support system from a doctor who genuinely wants to help you, to us. Nik and I will never ever let you fall. Besides, you want this; right?"

"Well, I-"

"You  _ want  _ your kid." 

It wasn't a question and yet Max answered anyway. 

"More than anything."

"Then we'll help you figure it out," Neil said firmly. "You're going to be a dad."

"Shit."

Neil's grin could be heard through the receiver. "Congrats."

* * *

"This is crazy," Max paced in front of the door, thumbs hooked through the loops of his pants. He'd figured a way to keep it on for the time being but a shopping trip was heavily in order. Nothing but his altered hoodie fit anymore, the weight settling just under his navel. 

He was also struggling to stand from chairs now. 

It seemed, as if the child themselves knew they were wanted, had finally begun to settle down. The nausea had finally abated, leaving him starving. Crinkled hot pocket wrapper clenched in his fist Max slowed his pace, digging his fingertips into the corners of his eyes. 

"Man up," he hissed at himself. 

Knocking at the director's office door Max heard the cheery "Come in!"

He stepped inside, shoving his hands into his pocket. 

"Max!" David smiled, hardly looking up. "I've taken advantage of this morning by going through paperwork. I never have the time for it. Could you help me sort through some things?

It was a Saturday. The kids had voted to sleep in, and have a cooking lesson for brunch. But for the moment the early morning was peaceful. 

“David…” Max picked at a hole in his shorts, staring determinedly at the floor. 

"I really do need a hand with it all," David didn’t look up, engrossed in a file on his desk.

Taking a deep breath Max pressed on. “Can we talk?”

“Can this wait until later Max I need to finish these papers for-”

"David."

The sharp order in Max's voice drew hm short. 

With something resembling a stern glare, David set down his work. "Are you okay? Is anything wrong?"

Wrong? Max wanted to laugh. Oh yes, everything about this was wrong. It was insane and inconceivable and really the worst idea he'd ever had. And that was saying a lot considering many of his ideas were truly awful. 

Still stumbling over his own terror Max placed a hand across his stomach instinctively. "It's-"

"It's the baby," David lost all color quick as a neon sign. Scrambling to his feet David fumbled for the keys. "Are you okay? Is it hurting like it was before? Is there any blood?"

With David rambling, Max had no chance to respond. 

"David-"

"We can go right now. I'll let QM take over. We can be at the doctors in no time. I'll even go over the speed limit!"

Max caught his arm, the flicker of a smile eating away at the black pit in his gut. "David. I'm okay."

"Oh," David's shoulders dropped. "You had me worried."

An understatement. 

"What is it then?"

“I want to keep the baby.”

The words hung in the air. No way to unring the bell.

“What?” David stopped, taking in the teen silhouetted in the door. 

Frozen in the doorway, his face very pale Max nodded, his words coming clearer, his face set. “I want to keep my baby.”

"Oh," David lit up, abandoning any idea of paperwork. "Oh Max, that's amazing!"

"You, you think so?"

Face melting to a smile David gripped his arms, holding Max's watery gaze. "I've seen you with the kids at camp, I've seen you pour every ounce of your energy in daily to work for them. I know you'll be an amazing parent."

Max could only manage the flicker of a smile before his stomach sunk to his toes. "Oh god. What am I going to do? I'm going to need a house and employment beyond camp and I still have to find out a way to emancipate myself and-"

"Deep breaths," David grabbed a chair quickly. "Sit down and take deep breaths."

Doing as he was told Max sunk off shaky knees, hunched over with his face in his hands. "There's so much I need to figure out."

David sank to a crouch, holding to Max's arms. "We'll figure it out."

"We?" Max asked. 

Nodding firmly David squeezed his arm. "I am here for you Max. You're my junior counselor. I'm as responsible for you as I am for any of my campers."

With another watery smile, Max managed to fill his lungs a few times, heart rate returning to normal. 

"What do you need to figure out?"

"A house," Max began, voice still shaking. "Steadier employment than the camp summer job. I'll need a car. But what about when the kid gets older. I can't-"

David held up a hand. "No. We aren't thinking about when they get older. We are thinking about here and now. I don't even want you to stretch to after your pregnancy. Right now."

"House, job, car," Max repeated. 

"Okay," David's smile never wavered. "Those are all easy. You can stay with me. I can keep you supported until you decide you want other lodgings. That way you have much longer to develop a plan you're comfortable with."

Max's jaw dropped. "What?"

Hesitating David bit at his lip. "What's wrong? I can understand if you don't want to stay with me, it's only-"

"No," Max threw up his hands. "I want to it's only- why would you offer?"

"I told you. You're one of my campers Max. It only has to be temporary if you don't want permanent residence. But my invitation is open as long as you want it."

"David I…"

"If you need time to think about it take as much as you need-"

"No!" Max yelped. 

David's face fell, struggling to keep his obvious disappointment under wraps. "I understand Max. If you want to find lodging somewhere else you are fully welcome-"

Max threw up his hands. "No, I mean yes."

"What?"

Taking a deep breath Max spoke slowly. "I'd really, I'd like to come live with you. I just want you to be sure. I mean, I'm still me."

"I know," David's smile lit up once more. "And that's why I want to help you. You've got a good heart, Max. I saw that five years ago and I see it now. When you put your mind to something there is nothing on earth that can stop you. And I'd like to see that for a while longer."

Max felt heat grow up his neck. "So, when can we go see it?"

"We can go now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely love this chapter so much. The first half is one of the last things I had written before I went on hiatus and I'm happy I've finally written things up to it.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Max looked out the window, rocking back and forth in his seat. “David. Please. Could you possibly try to go any faster?”

“These are narrow bumpy roads Max,” David leaned forward as the window wipers washed off the newest layer of caked dirt. 

“You’re telling me,” Max crossed his legs. “But please, do we have to go three miles an hour? My bladder is going to pop.”

David didn’t even glance at him, eyes firmly on the road as they finally moved onto gravel. “You’ll be fine.”

“Tell that to the baby,” he mumbled. “I swear they are going to kick a hole in it before long.”

Max could see the small smile that flashed quickly across David’s face. “We’re almost there Max. Baby can hold on.”

“I can’t,” he squeezed his thighs. Infantile kicking was only half the problem. Nervousness was doing a number on his insides. Even without the determined pressure, he knew he’d be squirming in his seat.

It was one thing to give a desperate kid a job, especially an omega, but this was entirely different. David was opening his home to not one but, soon, two. He was giving Max a real shot at being a parent. 

A different organ somewhere in his midsection squeezed. Decision made or no, the idea of a human being, a real human being dependent on him was... terrifying. 

Rounding the last curve of the mountain Max leaned forward, instantly distracted. “Whoa,” he whispered. 

“I am glad you approve,” David smiled brightly. 

The house before him was, by definition, a wood cabin. But, tall and supported by beams the cabin looked more like a hotel, trees all around it, framing the large porch. 

“How do you pay for this?” Max asked, in awe. 

“I own the land around here,” David pulled up around the cabin to a gravel driveway. “It’s a nature preserve. I catalog the species around my house, keep an eye on the animals and there are many endangered birds and plants around here. So I get paid outside camp to keep the woods clean.”

“Impressive,” Max muttered, making sure he couldn’t hear. 

David rolled to a stop and pulled open the car door. 

Scrambling up Max bounced a little. “Bathroom.”

Biting his lip David pointed to a set of stairs leading to the front door.

“Shit,” Max walked past the driveway into the woods. 

Leaning against the car David suppressed a smile, waiting for Max to return. 

Using the last of the water from his plastic bottle Max washed off his hands, shaking the excess water off. He then stopped by David, gesturing grandly toward the enormous house. "Lead the way."

David's grin only grew, practically skipping up the steps. 

Having to take each step carefully Max took in the outside of the cabin. The wood was real, probably actually made from the trees where it had once stood. The struts below the wide porch were rooted into the ground, holding the house fast through any kind of weather. It was genius.

"David, did you make this place?"

Not turning to face him David rubbed a red neck. "I had a lot of help but yes, I did. The original plan was for it to be a museum, but after plans for a larger road through town were canceled I was able to claim it as private property."

"How do you afford it all?"

His bouncing personality returned in full force. David turned on the steps, walking up backward and speaking animatedly. "It's really interesting actually. So While this was being considered for a museum there were lodgings built-in for nature experts and other things. As Campbell owned the land around here he had to sell it to pay off some, um debts."

Max smirked. 

"The scientists used a grant to build everything and Campbell placed me in charge of looking over the land. I became very close friends with the researchers and helped with a lot of the construction and even the location. It was incredible. I had a job lined up to prevent one of the reachears. It was everything I wanted to do. This was, oh ten or so years ago."

Max was in awe, listening to everything. 

By then they'd reached the top of the steps, and the pair stood on the front porch. While the view was blocked by the large house it was still beautiful. The doors were wooden, thickly laid, and had trees carved into the surface. 

"Ironic," Max muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Keep going."

David pressed on. "And then the head researcher passed away. He was over seventy, but it still came as a great shock to my friends. They all wanted to continue but the grant was for the head of the department. The project was scrapped."

"But…" Max stopped, watching David flicking through keys for the house key. "How did you end up living here?"

"It wasn't until a few years after that a surveyor came down and asked to see the facility. This was one of the first years I'd really taken over most camp activities."

"How did that happen?"

David opened and shut his mouth multiple times, smiling a thin smile. "That is a long story in and of itself."

"You're stuck with me for a while," Max rubbed his arm sheepishly. 

Joy returned as quickly as David's grin he pulled open the door. "That is true." 

Max peered around his shoulder to take in his first glance of his new house and his jaw nearly dropped. Each surface was cleanly polished wood. The furniture, a bit dusty but otherwise flawless, was all expertly carved, balconies from the second floor looking down onto the wide living room. Thickly rooted carpet flowed into the marble-topped kitchen. 

"Remind me why you ever leave?" Max asked. 

"You like it then?"

Max walked in behind him, hands in his pockets. "I grew up in a trailer. This is practically a mansion."

The words caught him off guard if only for a moment. David removed his boots, setting them by the door. "I suppose I should give you the tour and show you your room. We want to be back to camp for the evening campfire."

"Why?" Max walked backward into the room, head up, taking in the angled roof above, lit by an actual chandelier. 

"Because Quartermaster doesn't have the most child-friendly bedtime stories."

"True," Max snorted. 

David stood in the living room. "There are three levels and the wrap around porch. What would you like to see first?"

"Three?"

"The downstairs was supposed to be a laboratory. So it's not fully finished. I use it for storage and wine cellar."

"You drink?" Max lifted a brow. "You don't see the type."

David's smile eased. "You're not the only one to put up a persona Max. I distill it actually. I take them down to town for Christmas gifts."

"Of course you do," Max sighed. "Whatever. You never told me how you got this place."

"Right!" David gestured him forward to show him the ground floor. "Like I said. It was built to be a museum. But it was never finished. So when the surveyor came to inspect it nothing inside was finished. Most of the outside had been entirely done, to keep the weather from damaging it. But from here to here," he indicated the door to the far wall. "Was still just plaster and open insulation and dusty plastic. They wanted to have the labs for testing plant and animal life downstairs along with some taxidermy. The room would have been split into two, with glass down the middle, so visiting classes and others could watch the studies."

Max took a look around. There wasn't a dead animal to be seen. How had he known? David didn't seem the type to have a bearskin rug or antlers over the fireplace. 

David pressed on, not noticing his guests wandering attention. "But this floor and the one above would have been fully museum. I'd actually asked about taking around weekend tours, gathering information about lake lilac, and the history."

"Spooky island too?"

Pausing, David cleared his throat. "At the time the only thing I knew about the island was Campbell's summer house. He built that before the camp. And his was the first. Of course, he had to sell the land around the lake as his debts grew. But that's also another story."

"You'd be a good tour guide," Max interrupted. 

David clasped his hands before him. "Really?"

"Yup, you're a long-winded nerd."

"Rude."

Max flipped him off, but he was smiling too. 

He liked this feeling, Max realized. It was comfortable. Like hanging out with Neil and Nikki. Friendship. The realization struck him dumb. Was David his friend? He had to be at this point. There was a difference between alpha protection instincts or even the responsibility of a boss taking care of a subordinate. This was friendship. David had opened his house to Max and the impending arrival. 

The thought left something warm underneath Max's ribcage. 

"And that would have been the majority of the displays," David was still explaining, stood, in the middle of the living room to point up at the exposed upper floor. 

The upstairs was something of a crescent moon. Of the four walls, three had flooring and the fourth opened to the porch, which was currently hidden by enormous curtains. 

Distantly Max wondered how they ever got washed. 

"But that's what could have been," David wrapped up. "Onto what actually happened."

Attention caught again Max waited.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Sat at the long kitchen island Max held the cup of water he'd been given. The kitchen and dining room made up one wall of the large open plan ground floor. 

At the very least the dining chair was somewhat comfortable. Just the thought of those stairs back to the car left Max's spine throbbing. 

Sipping his own water David looked around his kitchen. "The srveyr knew that without the team who had begun the place it could never be a museum, but as the government-owned the land and had expected it to make them some kind of money or benefit his bosses were after him to figure out a good solution to the place."

"And letting you live here was a good investment?" Max asked flatly. 

"You're getting ahead of yourself."

Max waved him onward, smirking. It was an interesting enough story and it seemed David had been bursting to share the full tale for ages. 

"So, when Campbell told me to take him up here I told the Surveyor the same story of how it had all failed. He had the report but didn't know details. I like to think he was impressed with my enthusiasm!"

Hiding his caustic smile Max lifted the cup to his mouth. The guy probably just had dollar signs in his eyes and a lack of moral compass to use young David however he could. 

"So when I mentioned this would be my dream home, a place up in the mountains and so close to camp, he struck up a deal. I would live here and the government let me stay in the cabin for the next few years while I cleaned up," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "while I cleaned up some of Campbell's less savory projects."

"I won't ask," Max dropped his chin in his hand. 

"For the most part, I simply cleaned up the place of the leftover building supplies," David pointedly ignored him. "I was given the time and ability to finish up the inside to make it livable. I paid for most of it and made a lot of the furniture."

Hiding how impressed he was Max glanced around at the hand carved couch and chairs. "You remember what I said to you about being too qualified for your job?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Max leaned back in his seat. 

"And that was that. I paid a very small amount of rent, a steal really, while I made the woods a better place. I worked at camp during the summers, and was able to keep track of Campbell's winery out here, a small production of course, and volunteered to shovel snow during the winter. And during the fall I can help harvest any of the farms at the base of the mountain."

"Sounds exhausting," Max spoke louder than he had before. Admittedly he had never thought too deeply about how David paid for his lifestyle but all those activities, during the full year. How hadn't he burnt himself out?

David shook his head, relaxing in his own seat. "I was in my early twenties, I liked being active, I liked the work. I got to know the people in town. And now with Gregg and Darla moved in I'll have even more friends!"

Growing more tired, if only from the never-ending fount of enthusiasm Max stopped him. "Wait, you said the deal was only for a few years. And this was ten years ago. How can you offer me a place to stay if you aren't sure you can keep this place?"

"Breathe," David took their empty water cups. "I also said that's how it was."

"What changed?" Max eyed him, watching glee fade a fraction. 

"Campbell's incarceration."

"When I was there?"

David shook his head. "That was only the first time. He was taken to super Guantanamo for his various charges. He worked here just fine, but after you'd gone-"

Max looked down. It wasn't a time he looked back on fondly. 

"Agent's Miller and Miller came back. With camp closed for the season, they took a deeper look into all Campbell's dealings. He was charged with… other things."

"Do I want to know?"

David pursed his lips, though there was a darkness in his eyes. After years of being at counseling, he had gotten very adept at simplifying more adult topics. "Thoroughly searching Spooky island and all the cabins down at camp, along with several of the surrounding areas, they were able to find enough evidence to put him away for good."

"Did they…" Max couldn't stop himself, not wanting the answer but also needing to know. "Did they find Jasper's body?"

David's smile was too sad, too mature. Even when Max had first met him the man had been too innocent. The five years apart hadn't aged only Max. David had grown up. His enthusiasm wasn't baseless anymore. At nearly thirty he'd found the darkness of the world at long last. 

Max found the realization hurt him. David never deserved to have that bubble popped. He was too good. 

"Yes," David said softly. "They did. I attended the proper burial. His parents were lovely people. They still send me Christmas cards."

"So Campbell was put away for that?"

"Among other things, yes. Do you know the phrase never meet your heroes?"

Max nodded slowly.

"I'd known my hero nearly my whole life. I saw Campbell as a father figure. To see all he'd done, to have it laid out so simply for me was very painful."

"I'm sorry," Max couldn't stop from speaking. 

Blinking, confused David smiled a little. "It's not your fault, Max."

"I knew about Jasper, back then."

"What?" David froze.

"Campbell told me," Max lied. He did not want to admit exactly _how_ he'd known. "He admitted… I knew about it. I just didn't want to tell you."

"You were ten." There was a startled anger in David's frozen frame. "And Campbell did that to you?"

Max held up his hands. "David. It's okay. I knew he was a scummy guy before all of that. I-"

"This is unforgivable," David began to pace furiously back and forth across the floor. 

"David," Max lifted himself from the chair. "It's fine."

Still shaking his head David patted his pockets, trying to hunt down his phone. 

Max held it up. The same pink stickered monster he'd held to over five years ago. 

"Give me back my phone-"

"Why?" Max tried to calm him down. "Who would call? What would you say? Campbell got put away for life. Nothing you say, no other evidence stacked on top of him is going to change the fact he'll never walk as a free man again. Let it go, David."

"You were a child," David's voice cracked. 

Max laid the phone atop the counter, cradling his middle. "I still am."

Sinking back into his own seat David watched him with new eyes. 

Just as Max had realized David's loss of innocence so too did David in that moment. The last five years had stripped them both down.

Clearing his throat Max glared at his linked fingers. "You, you never finished your story."

"Is that really important now?"

"It's interesting," Max said. And it wasn't a lie. He'd never bothered to think about David beyond the cheery counselor. It meant something to him now. 

Trying to gather frantic thought David ran his fingers through his hair. "Where was I?"

"You were only going to live here a few years then Campbell was put in prison."

"Right," David calmed himself down, setting his elbows onto the countertop. "When that happened, of course, you were here. We quickly ran out of money for the camp. Even with all the jobs, I'd held I had no savings to keep everything afloat. When the summer came to a close when Campbell returned to prison the money from the Campwells' grant was running out. I'm not as forceful as you or Gwen. I didn't know what to do. 

"During all the panic about Campbell's investigation, the same survey returned and told me about the plan to turn all Campbell's old land to some kind of resort. In a moment of utter panic I sat down and begged him to reconsider. He said the only way that could happen if they were to discover something here rare or exotic. I spent three days in the woods with a handbook of endangered species and plants, scrounging for anything to hold onto."

Max sat forward, on the edge of his seat. David was a good storyteller. Years at a campfire may have not honed his horror story skills, but he had other strengths. 

"And then I found it. At the small pond just outside," he stood again and guided Max outside. There, on the wrap-around porch, was a view overlooking the whole mountain and down into the valley. In the bright afternoon light, it was picture perfect. Just below them was a small pond, a snow overrun, or maybe some offset of lake Lilac. 

"What'd you find?" Max asked distantly, lifting his face to the sunlight, taking in the warmth. 

"Moss."

Max snorted, lifting an eyebrow. "Moss?"

Grinning David nodded, pointed down around the edges of the small pond. "It's found in very few places. Around the pond and parts of Lake Lilac can be found this purple moss. The frogs around here eat it, as do the fish, beaver, and platypuses. If they did anything industrial in these parts they'd interrupt the life cycle and send the moss into extinction. It took nearly a year. But by the time camp opened the next year this stretch of land had been made a nature preserve and I was given a yearly salary to be the caretaker. As long as I send in reports and host a few scientists every so often I'm paid to stay here."

"So the camp having a fence and running water…" Max began. 

"All the money I'm being paid. I have hopes that within a few years I can have cabins built for the kids with proper bathrooms and showers in each,' he grinned. 

Max shook his head, in awe. "That's crazy."

"Crazy?"

"You. You spend your whole life at camp and you'll probably spend the rest of your adult life keeping it up. I wish I could have something I was passionate about like that."

David patted his shoulder awkwardly. "You'll find something Max. I know you will. You're still young. And for now, just take care of yourself and your baby. And let me help."

Max swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding vehitmately. "I'd really like that."


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

"And how did they end up here anyway?" Max flipped through the frankly enormous pile of mail, watching David frantically sort them into different piles. 

"I have no idea," David pushed a large box out of his way. I know the dirt roads up here can get a little hectic if you don't pay attention to the signs but this has never happened before."

"Not even once?" Max glanced at the letter in his hand. Early that morning they had both been awoken by a harassed looking young man with a mail truck full to the brim. Now they were practically drowning in every piece of mail from every camp around lake lilac. 

David shook his head. "The old mailman was very reliable. Reginald even brought me his homemade gingerbread around the holidays." Sniffing heartily he wiped at his eyes. 

Resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Max put his hands on his hips. "So what's the plan? We can't just let ourselves get buried. Besides, knowing the wood scouts, we'd probably be sued for treason or mail fraud or something."

David opened his mouth, thought better of it, then returned to the mail. "I can send Quartermaster down to the post office. He tends to get results when dealing with facets of the government."

"I don't want to know."

"As for this pile, I guess we'll have to deliver it ourselves."

Max raised an eyebrow. "The bus doesn't fit on the paths."

David pouted. "But learning the US mail system would be such a lovely activity."

"Trust me, it really wouldn't be."

Sighing softly David tied a large pile of letters together. "I assume you have a better idea?"

"Let me drop them all off. I can get it done in a couple hours."

"You're sure?"

"If you give me sh-"

"Language."

"I can drive around the lake Davey."

David nodded slowly, brows furrowed. Then, without warning, he popped up, grinning. "That is a great idea actually! I have the perfect activity for all the kids while you're away."

"Again," Max tied off the pile. "Don't want to know." He scooped up a fallen box onto the table. 

"Are you sure you don't want help?" David asked. "My plans can be postponed. I'll get the kids involved."

"David," Max said firmly. "It is driving around the lake. I'll be fine."

Gnawing at his lip David began to relent. "Perhaps you should ask for volunteers for your journey. I don't want you getting stuck anywhere."

On the edge of his patience, Max shook his head, swinging a bag of the letters over his shoulder. "David. This isn't like going into town. I'll be across the lake, a few miles at the furthest."

"But you won't have a signal on your phone, and I'll have no way to get to you if the car has trouble."

Snatching the keys from the hook Max marched toward the car, parked beside the cabin. "David. As much as you might hate to admit it I'm your co-worker, not your camper. I'm perfectly capable of doing this by myself."

"Doing what?" Zane emerged from the shadows from where he had been leaning, quite dramatically, against a tree. 

"Mail f- screw up," Max opened the back door of the car and dropped the large bag inside. "Got to go around the lake and drop it all off."

Zane perked up, trying to keep his cool. "Can I come?"

"I don't know," David said quickly. "I do have a very cool activity planned for this afternoon."

Shooting David half a smile Max shrugged, giving in. "Sure, why not?"

"Really?"

David pouted. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for our activities?"

"Very."

Max snorted and tossed Zane the car keys. "Turn on the car so the engine can warm up. If you so much as breathe on the parking brake I'll throw you in the lake."

Zane grinned and scrambled to get into the driver's seat. 

"Are you sure that's wise?" 

"David," Max sighed. "First you want me to take company and now you want me to go alone? Make up your mind." He grabbed another bag of letters. 

"It's not that I want you to be alone. I only wish you were going with someone a bit more responsible."

Doing his utmost to keep from rolling his eyes, Max swung the bag over his shoulder, only to have it be caught mid-swing, David's grip held tight. 

"David. These are all kids, none of them much younger than I am. What kind of responsible magic child were you imaging to look after the obviously irresponsible me?"

the knock at the door caught them both. "Hello?" Theo looked in, readjusting his thick glasses. "David?"

Smile bright David dropped the mailbag. "Theo!"

He stuffed both hands into his front pockets, catching Max's eye before dipping his head. 

Max could feel his gut turn. Theo had been avoiding him. He'd thought it was just because of embarrassment in having to take care of him after his fall. This was something else. Had Max done something wrong?

"Sorry to barge in," Theo bounced his leg absently. "We've got everyone gathered outside and breakfast all cleaned up. We were just wondering when we were getting started."

Rubbing his hands together David gestured dramatically behind him. "Max was actually going on a little errand with Zane. Would you be willing to offer him a hand? It's really more of an alpha thing."

Max had to keep from snarling. "David."

"I don't mind," Theo cut across Max's hiss. 

Suppressing a sigh Max stuck his chin toward the pile of mail. "Grab a bag then. We'll have to put them all in the trunk of the car."

With a weak thumbs up Teho followed orders. 

Max passed David, digging his elbow into his side. "I hate you."

David didn't even have the decency to hide his bright grin. "If you're all settled here I'm going to get going with the rest of the activities. Try and call if you'll be gone past sundown."

Hands too full to flip him off Max trudged back to the car. 

Sat in the front seat Zane, only just too short to see over the dash, had his hands on the wheel, muttering quiet engine noises until he saw the returning party. He shoved his hands under his thighs and leaned out the window, propped up on his knees. "When are we going?"

"Just one more bag," Max tried to open the trunk with one hand, the bag tucked under the other. It was awkward as he tried to reach around his bump. 

"I've got it," Theo pulled the trunk open with a hearty tug.

Max nodded his thanks, dropping the bag of mail. 

"What's all this about anyway?" Theo set his own bag beside it, pushing them into the corners of the trunk to give themselves room. 

"The last mailman just retired so we got all the mail from all the camps around the lake. David spent all morning sorting them into the right bags. He's sent QM down to the town to chew out all responsible parties."

"Poor them," Theo winced. 

Max grinned. 

Theo dropped his gaze once more. 

Right. 

"Would you go grab some water and snacks and I'll get the last bag, then we can get all this over with," Max jabbed a thumb toward the mess hall. 

"Got it," Theo practically ran away. 

Max sighed, fetching his last bag of letters and getting it all into the trunk. "All right pipsqueak," he leaned in through the front window. "Get out of my seat."

"Can't I drive?"

"Can you reach the pedals?"

Zane scooted forward to the edge of the seat, reaching with all his might before conceding defeat. "No."

"Then scoot."

"Can I take the front seat?"

Max shrugged. "Why not?"

"Awesome," Zane scrambled over the center console and into the other seat. 

"Belt on," Max gripped the top of the car and awkwardly descended. He really was running out of leverage. Leaned back in his own seat he rubbed at the taut skin. 

Zane watched out of the corner of his eye. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Max answered on instinct. "Let's get going."

"Aren't we waiting for Theo?"

Speaking of the devil. Just as Max glanced up Teho walked out, an arm full of snacks, and a figure at his side, holding a whole watermelon. 

"Theo," Max rolled down the window. 

"Please don't be mad at him," Nora lowered the watermelon to her chest. It was hardly a third of her size. "I asked if I could come. David is doing another scavenger hunt. I don't want to fall down a mountain again."

Her bright puppy dog eyes were too much for him.

With another long deep sigh, Max nodded. "Okay, okay. But why the watermelon?"

"I thought it could be a cool snack," Theo offered, dropping water bottles and granola bars into the center console. 

"Fair enough," he straightened in his seat, rubbing at his spine. "Okay, everyone in and buckles on and let's get out of dodge before David changes his mind about this wayward crew."

Nora giggled, sat on the very edge of her seat even as she locked herself in place. 

Double and triple-checking the mirrors for wandering children he backed out of the dirt driveway and along the road.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Map spread out along their knees, Theo guided Nora's finger along the paper road. The map was older than any of them with frayed edges and stains Max refused to think about. 

"Pipe up so I don't miss the first exit," Max called back, squinting through the dirt road. 

"Hard to miss," Theo spoke quickly, eyes firmly placed on the map. 

_ Why did he come if he hates me anyway? _ Max slouched over, only daring to glance at him through the rearview mirror.  _ What did I do? _

Nora, blind to the tension, babbled happily. "I like birthday parties. My birthday was just before cmap so I'm officially nine years old. Cleo is ten, but her birthday is only two weeks before mine. I was thinking about making a birthday day for everybody at camp so we can all have more cake and presents. I liked Max's birthday party."

Zane frowned. "Please don't let her," he whispered out the side of his mouth. 

"Let her do what?" Max asked, finding his turn. 

"The birthday thing. Mine is one of the last days of camp and I do not want a big confetti mess."

"That's up to David."

"I'm fucked,"Zane groaned. 

Snorting aloud Max tried to keep a straight face and turned into Pirate camp's entrance. 

Nora began to tick off her fingers. "Remi has a birthday in December and Eli too. What about you Theo?"

"September First," Theo said absently, cheeks turning pink. "I'll be fifteen."

Max lifted an eyebrow, but let it go. 

"Whoa!" Nora bounced in her seat. "You're almost as old as Max. Are you going to be a counselor like him?"

Theo lifted and dropped a shoulder so quickly it might have been a twitch. 

"What about you Zane?" Nora leaned forward to the fullest extent of her seat belt. "When is your birthday? We can get black streamers for you if you want to."

"How many camps are there?" Zane asked loudly, trying to cut across Nora, glancing pointedly at the map. 

Theo ran a finger across the lake. "It looks like, seven, no, six, Camp Campbell is the seventh. Wait, five, one of these is a rent for a week type deal for youth groups and things. I don't think there will be any mail for them."

"We'll check the bags when we," Max pulled into a dusty parking lot surrounded by peeling painted wooden figures of cheesy pirates and beach scenes. "I know Pirate Camp, Church Camp, Flower Scouts, and Wood Scouts. What's the fifth?"

Theo squinted at the penciled in addition. "It must be new. The map looks altered by hand. I think it says spa camp."

"Should've checked there for a job," Max made a dramatic face toward Zane, who had to smother a grin. 

Nora unbuckled and hopped out, leaving her door wide to stand by a poorly painted parrot. "Awe, it's so cute!"

"Don't leave the parking lot," Max called after her, struggling to climb out of the car. 

Not paying attention in the slightest Nora continued to prance around the edge of the lot, oohing and awing at each figure. 

"Theo, can you go catch her?" Max asked, managing to get to his feet. 

he nodded and walked off without a second glance. 

"What's his problem?" Max asked. 

Zane shrugged dramatically. "Why are you asking me?"

"True," Max opened the trunk and flicked over the tags David had tied around each bag with such care, muttering to himself. "God, the flower scouts bag is enormous. You send your kid away for a few week camp, not to space." 

Zane snorted. "Might as well be space for all the attention I got," he climbed into the back of the trunk and pulled out the Pirate camp bag. 

Nodding Max felt a sinking underneath his ribcage. What twisted idea had brought  _ that _ comparison to mind?

With a grint Zane hefted the bag over his head. 

"Do you want me to grab that He-Man?" Max couldn't wipe the smirk from his face. 

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

Zane shook his head. "It's just letters, I've got it."

Walking backward Max cupped a hand around his mouth. "Theo, I left the keys in the front seat. Keep an eye on them?"

A thumbs up pointed absently in their direction Theo finally caught up to Nora, taking her arm. 

"Hold on," Theo yelped, taking her wrist. 

Looking around Nora had a hand to her mouth. "Oh, I wandered off again. I'm sorry. David said I should pay attention to my surroundings."

She looked so utterly disappointed in herself Theo couldn't summon the will to be angry. "Come on, let's go get the watermelon. Maybe we can stick our feet in the lake before Max gets back. How does that sound?"

She brightened instantly. "I like watermelon. I like it a lot. Sleo was telling me it's a good hydrator and because it's low in calorie it makes a good snack."

Theo's brows furrowed. "You're ten. Why do you care about calorie count?"

Oblivious Nora skipped alongside him. I don't. I just listen to Cleo. She's really smart. Her sister and her mother and all her cousins are cheerleaders so they have to be very careful about how big they get."

Theo grabbed the car keys and stuck them in his back pocket, already tuning her out. It was a skill he;d perfected with so many young siblings. He could half listen and still gather enough information to get the gist of what they were saying. It's how he survived the constant babble. 

"What else does she say?" he hummed, digging around for utensils and the melon. 

"She says lots of things. This morning she was telling me about diets that her mom had her on. Her mom says if you eat right when you're a kid it will change how you present."

Theo actually stopped. Of course Cleo's mother would be one of those people, right next to people who believe vaccines cause autism were the mothers who thought if you micromanaged everything your child ate or was ever interested in you could change how they presented. "You shouldn't believe everything Cleo says," Theo said gently, not wanting to instantly call out the bullshit. "That's not something you can really change. How you present is in you from the minute you're born. Eating different things can't make you different."

Nora's tiny blonde brows furrowed. "Really? That's sad. I want to be an omega when I get old."

Caught off guard Theo lugged the massive watermelon before him. "You do?"

"Mhmm, but I won't find out for ages and ages. What are you?"

"I, um, A beta," Theo said, caught off guard. "I only found out a little while ago."

"That's cool!" she grinned. "I want to be a omega because my mommy is an omega and my daddy is an alpha and Cleo says that's how it should be. Because the mommy can have lots of babies and have a big happy family and the daddy can be big and strong!"

Lips pursed Theo locked the car, making sure she was beside him as they headed to the surf. "That's… how it is sometimes. But you can have different kinds of families."

"Can they?" Nora blinked owlishly up at him. 

He nodded, determined to choose each word carefully. "Both my mom and dad are betas. And they can both be big and strong sometimes."

She nodded, still happily babbling. "Yep. That's what my grandma and grandpa are."

"But there's more than just a big strong dad and the mom who has babies. There are some couples who are both alphas, or both omegas, of any gender, and they don't have babies."

That seemed to catch her off guard. Thinking harder Nora nodded slowly. "I know about that. But Cleo says that kind of thing is gross and bad."

Mentally noting he should kick Cleo down more mountains Theo shook his head. "It's not a bad thing. Not everyone has to be together to have babies. People should be who they want to be, and be happy and in love with whoever they want to be. And there are lots of couples who are the other way around, where the mommy is an alpha and the daddy is an omega. Or there are two mommies and two daddies."

The idea opened doors before here and a lightbulb flicked in her head. "Like Max!" she said cheerfully. "Cleo says he has a boyfriend and that's how they got an almost baby!"

Theo flushed. "Yeah, like Max," and before he could stop himself. "What do you mean he has a boyfriend?"

She shook her head. "Cleo heard him and Remi talking. He had a boyfriend. But they broke up." She was instantly distracted as they reached the lake. Cheering she started to take off her shoes, ready to run away before remembering. "Theo, I will pay good attention this time and stay really close, can I go play in the water?"

Managing a smile he nodded.

Clapping happily she dropped her shoes and ran to the water. It was a good thing she wore a denim miniskirt with her camp shirt as she charged into the water up to her knees. Theo had a sneaking suspicion she would have done that no matter what she was wearing. 

Sitting in the sand he cradled the watermelon, tapping on it absently. The way he carried it made him look a lot like Max himself, though his weight was a more natural configuration. Tracing patterns along the green fruit, just like Max would do at the campfire he let him mind wander. So Max was single. Why did that idea ease something in his chest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesssss, I love this chapter so much. Writing it was so fun.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

"Where is the main office?" Max mumbled to himself, finding the large wooden map, leaning on one pole. It'd clearly been painted by the same person who had made all the cheesy wooden figures around them. Each location had been given stupid names. 

"Poopdeck," Max scoffed, finding the outhouses on the map. "Galley for the mess hall I assume. What do you think, captain's quarters or camp helm?"

"Helm probably," Zane stood on his tiptoes to try and see what Max did. "Captain's quarters usually means a sleeping place. That'd probably be the counselor's cabin."

Max lifted a brow. "Since when have you been a pirate expert?"

Zane turned dark red. "I'm not."

"Come on, it's me."

Shifting from foot to foot Zane sighed loudly. "If you tell anyone I'll-"

"Who would I tell?"

"I had this dumb book when I was little. My dad would make all the pirate sound effects. It was like, 'baby pirate goes to bed', or something, I don't remember."

All instinct demanded Max tease but he let it slide. 

Setting a course for the 'helm' Max gazed up at the inclined path. "God, I hate hills," he grumbled. Hands at his spine he followed Zane up the hill. The boy before him shot back glances with every other step. 

Children ran past them without notice, going into large tents and cabins. Many had swimsuits on, running after each other. How pirate camp had become such a large enterprise was entirely beyond Max, but his protesting joints were enough to keep his mind from delving too deeply. 

Halfway up Zane dropped the bag next to a bench. "It's too hot out here," he grumbled, sinking into the shadow. "How is this place so big?"

Max snorted, putting both hands out behind him so he could sit more easily. "From what David told me, Campbell, the first owner of camp, had this lady friend who loved sailing and dated him so she could be on the lake and when they broke up she bought the best beach along lake Lilac. this camp was her pet project, just trying to make Campbell mad."

Grinning evilly Zane let the oversize leather jacket slip to his wrists and waist, the wind blowing across his camp t-shirt. "Ah spite, the best motivator."

Max laughed. "I knew I liked you."

Zane bumped his shoulder. "Yeah, sure, that's why you threw my stuff over a fence."

Wincing Max rubbed his arm. "Look, Zane. I'm not going to preach at you. I'm far from the poster child of responsibility."

"Clearly."

Max punched his arm. "I'm serious. Nicotine isn't a joke. And I didn't want QM killing you for having smokes in camp."

Rolling his eyes dramatically Zane hopped up and scooped up the mail again. "Come on. Let's get out of this lame-ass camp."

"Fine," Max pushed himself up, only to fall back. The bench had clearly been built for children. And even at his grand height of just over five feet, he was stuck. "Shit," he hissed. 

Zane looked back. "Max?"

"I think I might be stuck."

"What?" Zane's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Um, go get a counselor or something," Max blushed, face heating as he tried to get himself up. Every inch he managed to get himself dug his belt into the underside of his stomach.

Dropping the mailbag Zane shot across the path to a pair of teens, grabbing one by the arm and marching back. 

"Max?"

Already embarrassed beyond what he thought he could handle for the day Max breathed a long sigh. How was this possible? How was he this unlucky? Lifting his head he found a startlingly familiar face. 

"Hey, Harrison," Max held out his hand. "Help please?"

Harrison didn't move. He hadn't changed much, so far as Max could see. Messy sandy locks sat underneath a ball cap, something normal to finally replace the oversize magician's hat. Out of the yellow camp shirt, he would have been entirely unrecognizable if it not for the distinct accent and the stick tag glued to his pirate camp t-shirt. 

"How, what, who?" Harrison continued to gape. 

Zane stepped on his foot. "He needs help," he said, a fixture of Max's old expression on his face. 

"So much for you increased reaction time," the girl next to him grinned. "I'm going to pummel you next video game night." She stepped forward and took Max's hand, heaving him to his feet. 

Face to face with her Max racked his brain quickly. "Nerris?" 

"You do remember me!" she flashed a bright, braceless smile. 

Unlike Harrison, she was almost entirely unrecognizable. What had once been an uncombed rats' nest was now an expertly curled pixie cut, her undercut dyed a bright blue. Freckles had only increased. Gone were the cheap fake ears and camp, only to replaced by brightly colored dragon earrings. 

"Max?" Zane stood by him even as Max wobbled, trying to regain his footing. "Who are these guys?"

Looking between his swollen stomach and the grumpy child beside him Harrison pointed. "Is he yours?"

"I'm not that small!" Zane protested loudly.

Hiding his snort behind his hand Max shook his head quickly. "No," he swallowed laughter. "No. he is not. This one is, though," he set a hand over his belly button. 

Harrison's eyes, already wide, doubled in size. 

Hooking an arm through his, Nerris elbowed him. "How did that phrase go? Mind freaked? You looked mind freaked."

He dropped his face into his hand. "Please don't remind me. I was so sure that was going to kick off."

"How have you been, Max? How did you end up here?" Nerris pressed onward, perfectly content. 

"I could ask you two the same thing," Max leaned back, placing both hands into his back pockets. There was something odd about them more than their appearance. It was in the way they stood beside each other, Nerris still holding to his arm. At the very least their rivalry of early childhood seemed to have faded. 

"It's a really cool story actually," Harrison perked, recovering from his shock. "We-"

"We're guest speakers!" Nerris bounced on the balls of her heels. "You should come see our classes!"

Trying to keep up his own smile Max grit his teeth. "No, thanks, not today. We're on something of a deadline. We need to get these letters to the 'helm'," it took a great amount of effort to keep from making quotations around the words. 

"Are you sure?" Nerris' enthusiasm faded. "I think you'd really like it. it's more of a show than a class really."

Behind him, bag of letters in his arms Zane cleared his throat loudly. Whether he had seen Max's own discomfort or was simply impatient to escape Max didn't care. 

"No, we really should…"

"We'll show you up!" Nerris said, cheerfully ignorant, or perhaps wilfully so. Hooking her own arm through his she set a quick pace up the hill. 

Stumbling to keep up Max had no time to protest. 

"It's really awesome that we ran into you actually. It's been almost five years since we were all at camp together!" She babbled happily. "Harrison moved over that summer so we ended up at the same school together. Dolf's father moved them to the military family housing a few miles from us, so we were all able to keep in touch. We had an awesome act we put together for an end of year talent show. Harrison would do amazing magic tricks as my magician and Dolf put together a cardboard dragon we slayed. It was so good! So we kept doing theatre together! Eventually, we all got really involved in local production. Harrison and I are due to start college together come spring!" 

Her side long-expression back at Harrison nearly stopped Max short. It'd been a while since he'd seen that kind of expression. Harrison and she weren't just co-workers at an event. When he'd taken her hand, their soft smiles. They were together. 

They idea of not one but two couples coming together because of camp campbell twisted something under his rib cage. At this relationship was working out, unlike his own.

"We both graduated this year," Nerris continued, oblivious to his distraction. "So while we have the time we've been contracted by the Campwell's to give instruction and performances at summer camps. It pays really well and it's better than bagging groceries don't you agree?"

All Max could do in response to her babbling was no, panting as he struggled to keep up. 

Harrison, wincing a silent apology at him, was only just managing to keep his own pace behind the pair. 

"Wait for me!" Interrupting her tirade Zane called from nearly six feet behind them. 

Nerris stopped long enough for Max to get his arm free. Lips pressed tight he rubbed at his lower back. 

Melting and sweating in his large leather jacket Zane set the bag on the ground and tried to catch his breath. "My legs aren't that long," he glared up at her, arms crossed. 

She blinked, looking between both he and Max for several long moments. "Are you sure he's not yours?"

"I'm ten!" Zane pointed at her. "Not two. Besides, he's got his own kid."

Nerris gaped. "Really?"

Flushed red Max pointed toward his middle. "Only this one," he clarified quickly. 

Her smile returned, hand on his gut without waiting for permission. "You're so big. When are you due?"

Harrison quickly took her wrist, pulling her back and lacing their fingers. "Maybe you shouldn't do that?" he suggested quietly.

"What? Why?"

Max released a long sigh, hating the look of sad confusion replacing her sunlight bright smile. "I don't mind. She's not the first. I'm due in September."

"Do you know if you're having a boy or girl?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Doesn't matter much to me."

Harrison crouched beside Zane with a tentative smile. "Would you like to see a magic trick?"

Lifting one eyebrow Zane examined him, edging closer to Max and grabbing his pant leg. "I guess? But if you ask me to pick a card I'm calling bullshit."

Harrison bit his lip to keep from snorting. "Campbell camper?"

"How'd you guess?" Max feigned a dramatic gasp. 

"Aside from the garish yellow shirt," Harrison picked up an acorn from the path and cupped it in his hands. "Everyone who spends too long there tends to have the same attitude," he hid the acorn and flipped it in his fingers. Before their eyes, it shifted to a native american arrowhead. 

Zane's jaw dropped. "Cool," he muttered, taking the offered arrowhead. "I mean, it was probably in your sleeve."

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten a bunch of positive feedback from my mini-camp camp story so I've blown it out of proportion. Yay!
> 
> Any comment at all I love to reply to! Please, please tell me what you think!
> 
> The campers and their chosen camps are listed here!  
Girls
> 
> Cleo- Age 10 Beautician Camp. Cleo is beauty-focused and looks it with perfect manicures and curled blonde hair. She has no time for those not on her level. 
> 
> Nora- Age 9 TBA. Nora is a dumb blonde with a heart of gold. Supportive of any and all she keeps an outlook as sunny as her vapid smile. 
> 
> Remi- Age 8 Other Magic Camp. Remi, a chubby sweetheart, struggles to keep reality and fairy tales separate. Having just immigrated from china she learned English through Disney. 
> 
> Juno- Age 10 Adventure Camp. Juno strives for adventure at every turn, wearing paracord bracelets, and keeping her wild hair in tight cornrows. 
> 
> Vera- Age 13 Nature Camp. Vera is a willowy, freckled, ginger, nature enthusiast. While she's not too fond of the term hippie she follows and easy pace. 
> 
> Boys
> 
> Jax- Age 10 Sports Camp. Jax looks like the golden boy for boy scouts. While scrawny now he uses his 'charisma' to keep himself working to his dream; highschool quarterback.
> 
> Eli- Age 10 Detective Camp. Eli thinks himself the new sherlock, having styled himself after the modern adaption. While his pipe may only blow bubbles the rest of his attire is genuine. 
> 
> Gus- Age 11 Science Camp. Gus may look like a cartoon mole, squat and bespectacled, his mind is as sharp as any. 
> 
> Ian- Age 9 Magic Camp. Ian is determined to reinvent the entire magic scene. Who says you can't be Clint Eastwood and Harry Houdini all at once? 
> 
> Theo- Age 14 Triage Camp. Theo, whiter than his doctor's coat, keeps his thoughts to himself. Wiry he may be but extra height is never bad when comforting a potential patient. 
> 
> Zane- Age 10 TBA. Zane's outlook on the world is darker than his hand studded leather jacket. But that doesn't mean he isn't open to the idea of new friends.


End file.
